A Helping Hand
by LissaBelle24
Summary: Brax felt lonely, holidays always made it worse but this year one homeless woman, Charlie, and her two daughters change everything. Could one helping hand lead to something he's been pining for? A CHAX Fic!
1. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Charlie and Brax but I tried to include other characters as well. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**.**

**Let me know if you think this is worth continuing. Note that it won't interfere with my other story as I am going to continue to work on both. **

**.**

**Summary: Brax felt lonely, holidays always made it worse but this year one homeless woman, Charlie, and her two daughters change everything. Could one helping hand lead to something he's been pining for?**

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Helping Hand. **_

_**11**__**th**__** October, 2006. **_

"_Roman!" Charlie shouted. "You can't do this" _

_Roman picked up his black bag. "You were never meant to fall pregnant!" _

_Charlie placed her hand onto her stomach, seven months pregnant. "You can't walk out on us. I need you. How am I meant to raise this baby and Ruby on my own?"_

_Roman placed his hand on the door handle, shaking his head. "I never wanted to be a father. You knew that. You were stupid enough to fall pregnant so you can raise the damn child on your own!" He walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. _

_The tears ran down Charlie's cheeks as she placed her hand on the doorframe of the kitchen to support herself as she sunk down to the ground, her body heaving with sobs. "Oh god" She murmured. _

"_Momma?" _

_Charlie raised her head, her tears clouding her eyes as she looked at her seven year old standing in the doorway of her room clutching her worn doll. "Ruby, oh baby" She watched the tears fell from her daughters face. _

"_Momma, where's Roman gone?" Ruby walked over, wrapping her arms around her mother. _

_Charlie rubbed her little girls back. "Oh sweetheart, it's just us now" She cried. _

…

_**21**__**th**__** November, 2011. **_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Buckton but I can't allow you to keep missing rent. You're five months behind. I'm going to have to ask you to leave" _

_Charlie clutched the front door. "Please Jefferson, I'll get you the money but I can't…my daughters, I have nowhere else to go" _

"_So you've said but I need the money, I told you last week and the week before. I'm sorry but you have to leave. You have until five tomorrow afternoon" _

_Charlie closed the front door, staring at the white wood blankly. They'd moved into the small one bedroom apartment around the time Nicole was born five years ago, she'd always been on time with her rent until she lost her job in June. She didn't have anywhere else to go, no one would hire her. _

"_Mum" _

_Charlie turned around at the sound of pattering feet, her twelve year old and five year old daughters standing in the doorway. Her heart ached as she looked at them, hope etched in their faces. "I'm sorry girls. Pack a backpack with some clothes and you're favourite belongings" She bit her bottom lip; it wasn't though they had many things to take. "And make sure you grab your warmest coat" _

_Ruby watched as her mother blinked back her tears. "It's okay, mum" _

_Charlie shook her head. "No it isn't" She walked across the wooden floor into the bathroom, shutting the door she leaned against it and allowed the tears to floor, she was a failure or that was at least what she felt like._

* * *

_**Present: 18**__**th**__** Of December, 2015. **_

Charlie Buckton stepped off the bus, hoisting the green backpack over her right shoulder, her daughters stepping off the bus behind her carrying their own backpacks and a coat each. "Summerbay" Charlie murmured under her breath as she looked out at the ocean. It was the place her parents had often talked about before they passed away, they had lived here when they first married, they had always called Summerbay home which was why she was here, she wanted to be in a place that felt homely when the hardest time of year came round again.

Nicole sneezed. "Mum, its cold" She sniffled, her nose was stuffed from the cold she had caught a week ago.

Charlie glanced to her left; her nine year old daughter was quivering from the cool air. Even though it was summer it wasn't a warm night and because all three of them were skinny they didn't have much to protect them from the chill. "Put your coat on, Nic"

Ruby brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "I'm hungry" Ruby glanced at her mother, her eyes filling with guilt. She hated making her mother feel bad but her stomach was aching for food.

Charlie exhaled as she looked at both girls, she could see the desire to eat in Ruby's eyes and her heart begun to ache. None of them had consumed a proper meal in weeks. This particular time of year was when all they wanted was a home cooked meal with a warm place to sleep. She knew Ruby wasn't fussed about presents and Nicole tried to her hardest not to whine about wanting a toy but Charlie did feel guilty for not being able to give either of them even a small gift. They hadn't had a proper Christmas in four years and this year would be no different "I know. Come on" Charlie held out her hand for Nicole to take.

"Mum" Ruby lopped her arm through her mothers. "It's okay"

"No it's not" Charlie breathed, together they walked towards Summerbay knowing it was their next adventure.

^..^

Heath glanced at his girls as they packed the dish washer full of all the dirty dishes, they were whispering to each other about the gifts they would receive this year. Christmas was only a week away; a hard time of year but one he tried to make cheerful for the girls.  
Looking at the open front door, he stepped out on the front porch shivering at the cool air, his older brother leaning against the railing looking deep in thought. "What ya thinking about?"

Brax glanced over his shoulder, sighing loudly. "Quiet this year without Case and Mum"

Heath chuckled, it was quiet which was unusual normally around this time of year it was loud because the family was all together. "Peaceful you mean" He joked after a moment of silence.

Brax rolled his eyes at Heath's statement but he could see the fleeting look of understanding in his features. His youngest brother and mother had taken a trip up north to visit some family but were unsure if they would be returning home as his mother was also looking at the prospect of moving.  
He felt lonely; everyone had a family except for him. He'd spent the last three nights eating with Heath and his girls. It made him feel as though he wasn't completely alone but it still didn't dull the want inside of him.

"Mate?" Heath waved his hand. "Everything alright?"

Brax downed the rest of his beer. "Yeah. Dinner here next week for Christmas?" He tossed the beer bottle into the bin on the other side of the railing.

Heath nodded slowly, that was a week from now. "Yeah, sounds good. You can cook" Heath smirked, he didn't like to cook but he could. He had to for the sake of his kids.

Brax shook his head. "Nah mate, I cooked last year"

Heath chuckled as he looked back into the house. "April. Darcy. Come say goodbye to your Uncle Brax"

Darcy bolted out of the house, her sandy blonde hair swaying as she threw herself towards Brax wrapping her arms around his waist. "Uncle Brax, promise I'll see you again?"

Brax ruffled the nine year olds hair; he couldn't help but feel bad for her. If someone was saying goodbye to her, she was constantly asking them the same question. The thought of being left terrified her; especially after one of the people she loved the most walked out on her six years ago. "Of course you will. I'll be back for dinner on Christmas. Your dads cooking"

Heath snorted. "Am not"

April nudged Darcy to the side and wrapped her arms around Brax in a brief hug. "See you soon. I think I'm working tomorrow…"

Brax kissed her cheek. "Yup, you are on for the dinner rush" He stepped off the porch. "Don't you two give your old man a hard time" He called behind him.

"Who you calling old?" Heath demanded to know.

Brax laughed. "You"

Heath shook his head as his brother walked off down the road, the darkness consuming him. "Okay, you two. Showers and bed"

April rolled her eyes. "I'm not five years old" She walked into the house. "But I do call dibs on the first shower"

"Hey. No fair!" Darcy shouted, running after her.

Heath shut the front door, the sound of his girls drifting down the hallway. He was thankful for them both; they kept him sane through the hardest times. Even though he didn't want to, he often found himself wondering where Bianca was. He never fully understood why she left him, his only guess was it was something to do with their son; his passing had changed her in ways he didn't expect.

"DAD!"

Heath blinked, placing his beer down on the bench, he cleared his thoughts of Bianca, she was no longer his priority. "April, let Darcy have the first shower. She'd younger and I don't mind if you stay up a little later"

Darcy was standing on the inside of the bathroom, trying to push the door shut; she poked her tongue out at the announcement. "Ha Ha, I get to go first"

April smirked. "I get to stay up later" She poked her tongue back out.

"Hey!" Heath called causing them both to look at him. "You'll both be going to bed straight away, if you don't cut it out" He warned them, they rarely fought but as April got older it became more frequent.

"Sorry"

…

Brax kicked the stick along the path as he walked towards his empty house. He hated how this life was turning out, he was approaching his twenty ninth year, with nothing but a restaurant and house to claim as his. It wasn't enough, he wanted marriage, kids. Love.

"Excuse me, Sir…Excuse me, sir, you dropped this"

Brax turned around and at the sound of a voice, his eyes studying the teenager standing before him holding his wallet, he patted his jacket pocket almost hitting himself when he realised he was wearing the one with the hole in the pocket. Under the street light he could tell she had slightly dirty hair that hadn't been cut in quite some time, her clothes were worn and clearly to big as they were loose and clearly hiding the fact she was underweight, the purple circles under her eyes indicting she hadn't slept properly in some time. "Thank-you" He took the wallet from her right hand. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm Darryl Braxton" He glanced behind her, looking up the porch of the empty house he could see two figures huddled together. A pang of sympathy spreading through his body.

"I'm Ruby" Ruby offered her name. "Merry Christmas"

Brax exhaled. "Wait, um…" He rubbed his forehead as she turned back to him; he could clearly see that whoever those other figures were, all three of them needed help. "How would you like something to eat?" His mind briefly wandered to the home cooked mac and cheese he had sitting in his fridge from last night.

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "I shouldn't" She murmured, her stomach growling.

"Ruby" Ruby glanced over her shoulder as her mother approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come along, honey. Stop bothering this man"

"Mum, this is Mr Braxton" Ruby gestured to the man in front of her. "I was just handing him his wallet"

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Charlie. Come on, we better get back to your sister"

Brax scratched the side of his head. His head was clenching, looking at the sight of Charlie, he could see that she didn't look any cleaner or healthier then her daughter. "Um, actually…" He glanced at Ruby.

"Mr Braxton offered me something to eat" Ruby whispered to her mother.

Charlie raised her eyebrow at the man before her. "No thank-you" She didn't know the man standing before them, she didn't know if he was a homicidal manic or not.

"Mummy. I...I'm hungry"

Brax glanced down at the youngest of the girls as she grabbed her mother's hand, he could tell from the way she spoke that she was experiencing a cold and it wasn't surprising to see that one of them was sick especially being out in this weather. It was particularly cold this Christmas.

"Nic" Charlie looked down at her daughter. "I know nothing about him. He could be a homicidal manic"

Brax chuckled at the statement causing all three of them to look at him. "I'm not a homicidal manic" He promised. "I have home cooked mac and cheese at home. Cooked it for my nieces yesterday. You're all welcome to join me for a late night dinner" He didn't tell them he had already eaten. He felt bad for them, he could see the desire in their eyes at the mention of food and by the looks of them it was unquestionable that they were homeless and it reminded him of the situation he had been in as a little kid. "Come on, my house is around the corner. Holidays are a time for kind things"

Ruby and Nicole both looked at their mother with pleading eyes. "Please"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, looking back at Brax, she wasn't even sure kindness existed in the world anymore but she had to take a chance for her children right. "Okay" She agreed.

…

Brax dropped his keys onto the bench, he was aware that Charlie had barely let her girls through the front door, her eyes were darting around, it was clear she was uncomfortable. "I'll heat the food up. Would you like a drink?" He called over his shoulder; he was assuming the best way to make them comfortable was to act normal.

Ruby glanced at her mum. "Can we?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, nodding slowly. "Okay" She glanced into the kitchen, happy that it was an open floor plan, the living room, dining and kitchen all in one space, it meant she could easily keep an eye on him and the girls. "What do you have?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Brax opened the fridge once the food was in the microwave. "I have orange juice, lemonade, water, hot chocolate, coffee and tea"

Nicole tugged on her mum's hand. "Orange juice, please"

"Me too" Ruby agreed.

"Two orange juices and a cup of tea, if that's not too much trouble"

Brax shrugged. "No trouble at all" He grabbed some glasses down from the cupboard before heading towards the fridge. "Feel free to sit down" He offered, smiling when he noticed Ruby broke away from the group and hesitantly took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Here you go" He sat the orange juice in front of her, the other beside her for Nicole.

Charlie glanced at him curiously. "Why are you helping us?" No stranger had ever offered to help them before; they tended to look at her with distaste and thought she was ruining her children's lives.

"I'm just lending a helping hand. You look like you could use some food and a warm place" He pulled the mac and cheese from the microwave. "I wouldn't be here today if I didn't receive a helping hand. How long have you been living on the streets?"

Nicole sniffled. "A long time" She told him when her mother didn't speak.

Charlie sunk down onto the stool beside her daughter. "I didn't mean for it to be like this but when I lost my job I couldn't find another one. Then I lost the house and whatever money I did have helped us live day to day. Now we're here because we have nowhere else to go. This is the only place my parents talked about" Charlie sighed, shaking her head, she didn't understand why she had told him that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why…"

Brax placed the bowls in front of them. "You need someone to talk to, it understandable. Why Summerbay?" He asked curiously, of all the places to turn up, why had this town attracted them.

Charlie looked at him, he seemed so easy going. "My parents used to tell me this is the only place they considered home, and I want that for my girls. I want them to be able to go to school, have their own rooms, friends" She blushed. "But to be honest I don't know where to start"

Brax rubbed his forehead, his eyes on the two girls who where shovelling the mac and cheese into their mouth clearly desperate to eat. "How about a shower and bed?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "What?! I think I might have given you the wrong impression"

Brax chuckled. "No. I mean how about…" He frowned. "Look I don't know why I'm offering you this to be honest but I'm a single guy, I'm gone most of the day and night as I run a business in town" He elaborated. "I know what it's like to be in your position. It's the holidays so how about I get you some towels, you are welcome to use the main bathroom and sleep in the spare bedrooms"

Charlie shook her head. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly except an offer like that. I don't know you, you could be a serial killer or…"

Brax waved his hand, a grin forming on her face. "I promise I haven't killed anyone" He laughed as he looked at the girls still eating; their skin was even dirtier now that he was seeing it in the light and they were clearly exhausted. "You might not what a shower and a comfortable nights rest but I bet they will"

Charlie glanced over at the two girls, her heart dropping at the thought of denying them a chance of a warm shower but she didn't know the man before her. He seemed nice and easy going but it made her wary, yet he hadn't given her any reason not to trust him. "Uh" She looked up at him, seeing his friendly smile. "I, it sounds like a very nice offer, I'd love to take you up on it"

…

"These are the spare rooms" Brax opened the door to the left at the end of the hallway. "This one has a double bed and…" Opening the door to the right. "This one has two single beds. Sorry about the mess" He walked in and picked up a couple of items of clothing. "I thought my nieces cleaned this up when I had them over last weekend" He shook his head. "I'll just grab you some towels. The bathroom is the door right there" He pointed to the one in between the bedroom doors, directly at the end of the hallway.

Charlie nodded. "Thank-you, this is very kind. Girls…" She nudged them.

Ruby smiled weakly. "Thank-you, Mr Braxton"

Nicole leaned shyly into her big sister. "Thankyou"

Brax smiled, his heart pounding, the whole idea of this was crazy but the small smiles on the girls faces made him feel better about his situation. "You girls can call me Brax but you are very welcome. There are a couple of dvds in the nightstand, my youngest niece, Darcy, watches them. The tv though…" He pointed to the box in the corner. "Is a little dodgy, my other niece, April, always complains that I did a new one. So just bang the top of it if it doesn't work" He looked around the room quickly. "Um, alright, that's it. I'm heading to bed, it's been a big day but I'll get you those towels and if you need a drink or anything feel free to help yourselves" He told them.

Ruby and Nicole smiled softly. "Goodnight" They walked further into the room to investigate.

Charlie hung back against the door frame, looking up at him. "Thank-you so much" She whispered as he reached into the hallway cupboard to get some towels. "This…this will mean the world to them; it means the world to me"

Brax passed her the towels. "You're welcome, Charlie" He gave her a soft smile. "If you need anything, anything at all. My bedroom is directly at the other end of this hallway" He turned around. "Sleep well"

Charlie smiled softly to herself as she watched him walk away; she didn't understand how she could meet someone like him. He was so kind and generous. Not like any of the males she'd met before.

^..^

_**Brax 29.  
Charlie 29.  
Ruby 16, birthday 10**__**th**__** December.  
Nicole 9, birthday 15**__**th**__** December. **_

_**Heath 28.  
April 16, birthday 28**__**th**__** April.  
Darcy 9, birthday 1**__**st**__** August. **_

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	2. The Offer

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: Neena, your back! Thank-you for taking the time to review, I do know that life can get in the way sometimes. And thank-you for the congratulations, I am looking forward to the new arrival of our family. Feel free to rant all you like, but I hope you enjoy this fanfic and the side of Brax I am trying to bring out.  
FrankElza: I do have some interesting ideas, I'm still trying to shape a direction but I am excited to write this one!  
Anna: I do have a way of introducing Kyle but you'll have to wait for that. My main focus right now is shaping the story and Chax. Glad you love it.  
JS: Charlie's situation is very sad but with Brax lending a hand things might be looking up for her. I am so happy you love it though, I've had this idea for a while but haven't really been able to write it, and then inspiration stuck. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
FanFiction.79: Glad to see you are interested in this fic. Casey will be making an appearance. I wouldn't completely leave out a Braxton brother ;) I know it seems similar but I promise Charlie and Brax aren't going to fall head of heals for each other straight off. They are strangers in this fic and Charlie is going to be facing some tough times ahead but that isn't to say Brax won't be there for her and that their relationship will develop after all it is a Chax fic!  
GillianKearneyFan: I am glad you have taken the time to read this even though you are a Brax and Ricky fan. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
Gursting: Kyle will be in it, not straight away though. Mainly focusing on Chax for now.  
Bella: Glad you love the story. Hope you enjoy this update.  
Lazza77: I am glad you think I delivered a new and different idea. Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Offer. **_

_**19**__**th**__** Of December, 2015. **_

Brax stood in the shower letting the warm water run down his body. He'd laid awake half the night thinking about how he could help Charlie and her two daughters. He knew what it was like to be in a position where nothing seemed possible; he wanted to give her a chance to get back on her feet. He wanted to pay it forward.

Rubbing a hand over his head, he honestly didn't know where to start but perhaps Angelo's, the restaurant he owned was good place. He need a waitress to work a couple of afternoon shifts a week, for the lunch rush, it wasn't a lot, four days a week at the present time until a staff member would leave to have her baby. After that he could consider putting her on full time.

"What are you doing, Brax?" He asked himself out loud. It wasn't how he envisioned yesterday night ending or today beginning.

^..^

Charlie woke up the sunlight coming through the curtain and onto her face, she stretched her right arm out but immediately bolted up right in panic when she realised her girls weren't beside her. Squinting she took a deep breath remembering where she was. The bed was comfortable, there were no birds chirping, no cars speeding down the roads. It was certainly a different wakeup call then she was used to.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she breathed loudly through her nose. She didn't understand why he had helped them, why he had offered them a bed for the night. Not once since she'd been on the street had she had someone offered to help her, not even when her girls were younger.  
It was insane. It felt insane to trust him when she knew absolutely nothing about him. Charlie knew she had to be wary of him, men didn't offer homeless woman help unless they wanted something in return.

She gathered her clothes off the ground, slipping on a dirty pair jeans and a blue t-shirt. She felt horrible wearing dirty clothes on top of clean skin, the cleanest skin she'd had in ages but it wasn't like she could afford new clothes, she had no money.

"Come on Charlie, time to find your girls and leave" Charlie whispered to herself, she knew there was no point in dragging out the inevitable, even though she wanted nothing more than stay in the warmth of a house.

…

Charlie placed her backpack by the couch, her girls doing the same. She felt bad for waking them up. They had seemed so peaceful sleeping soundly in the single bed with actual pillows and warm blankets. But Charlie knew they couldn't stay like that, that they couldn't stay in the house much longer. Brax had already helped them enough, she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Mum, where is Mr Braxton?" Ruby asked her mother.

Nicole frowned. "He told us to call him Brax"

Charlie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Maybe he's still in bed. We can't leave until we have thanked him"

Nicole smiled hopefully, her blonde ringlets bouncing on her shoulders. "Maybe he'll let us stay for breakfast. He's nice"

Ruby nudged her. "You can't expect something like that. People aren't that nice" Ruby told her younger sister, brushing the hair back from her eyes. In the years on the street no one had been as nice as Brax but even men like him had their limits.

Nicole pouted causing Charlie's heart to clench as she ran her hand through her daughters blonde ringlets. "Come on, sweetheart. Last night was enough" She told them both. "A meal and a bed for the night was plenty" Charlie stopped talking as the front door opened, the three of them tensing.

"Oh you're awake" Brax said as he entered the house, he was carrying a couple of bags. Looking over at them he noticed the three of them had stepped back at his presence. "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"You didn't" Charlie assured. "We just thought you were still in bed"

Brax shook his head. "I've been up for a few hours. I actually nicked out to get you these" He held a bag each out towards Charlie's daughters.

Ruby looked at him. "We can't…"

Charlie frowned. "You didn't have to do that. It's too much"

Brax nodded, he understood why she thought that, but it wasn't too much. He wanted to do this for them. If they wanted to make a fresh start in Summerbay then they needed to be ready to accept help. Small communities pulled together to help people. "It's nothing much but I can't take the three of you out to explore Summerbay like that" He blushed slightly when he realised what he said. "I don't mean to offend you. I want to do this Charlie. It's nothing really. April asked if I could drop her at Yabbie Creek with her boyfriend since my brother is busy so I picked up a couple of things while I was there" He held the bag out to Nicole. "Take it sweetheart, please" He pleaded with her.

Nicole bit her lip. "Promise, it's okay?"

Brax nodded. "Yup. I had April pick out a couple of items if they don't fit we can take them back" He held the bag out to Ruby who took it.

"Thank-you" She whispered, opening the bag to peek in. There was a pair of jeans, a grey printed hoddie and a t-shirt, along with a new pair of underwear.

"I didn't pick your items out" He held his hands up in defence. "April picked everything"

Nicole glanced up. "Look Ruby, I got a purple sweater and black jeans, and some other stuff"

Charlie looked at him; she couldn't decide whether to be angry at him or just happy. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful just that she didn't want to be seen as a charity case. "You shouldn't have"

Brax shrugged. "I wanted to" He told her, holding another bag out in her direction. "It's nothing expensive. I just brought you all an outfit"

Charlie glanced in the bag. She did feel rather grateful at the sight of new clothes; it would be refreshing to not have to put on dirty clothes. "Thank-you"

Brax grinned. "You're welcome. You can feel free to wash your clothes and pop them in the dryer. I'll make us breakfast while you do that"

Nicole's jaw dropped. "Wash our clothes and have breakfast?"

Brax chuckled at her disbelief. "Of course, kiddo. I'll whip up some pancakes" He made his way through to the kitchen, knowing that once he was gone they would feel more comfortable to explore their bags.

…

Charlie stepped into the kitchen hesitantly, she was dressed in black long length leggings and blue sweater, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Brax humming to himself as he flipped pancakes. He was so carefree about how he went about things, barely noticing that there were other people in his house that he barely knew. She still couldn't believe that he had left them alone in his house, for a moment she had thought he was crazy.

Glancing over at the sound of movement Brax smiled. He couldn't help but notice how much better she looked with clean skin which he could now see was a natural tanned colour, her chocolate brown hair went down to the mid of her back in loose curls and a set of new clothes. "Did you sleep well last night?" Brax started the conversation off with something easy.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, thank-you, it was wonderful to have a bed for the night"

Brax felt his heart sink that those words. "Good, I wasn't actually sure how comfortable that bed would be. Pancakes are nearly ready. Coffee is hot if you want some" He gestured to the coffee put.

"Thank-you"

Brax waved his hand. "Stop saying thank-you. I wouldn't offer, if I didn't want you to take advantage of what I was offering"

Charlie nodded as she took the cup beside the coffee and poured herself a drink. "Where do…um, you mentioned you had a business…" Charlie moved lean against the breakfast bar, she was trying to be polite, be interested in him as a person. She owed it to him after all he had done for them.

Brax placed the pancake on a plate. "I own the local restaurant, I have to go to work sometime today" He glanced at the clock, he was getting some stock in today, his manager would take care of it but he wanted to double check everything. "If you want you could join me, bring the girls down and I'll cook up some pizzas for lunch"

Charlie shook her head. "Your hospitality for the night has been enough. You've feed us, leant us a bed and clothed us. It's more than enough"

"I insist, if you need…well, I was thinking about it last night, I am looking for another waitress. I mean it's not anything fancy but a couple of afternoon shifts a week"

Charlie's eyes widened. "I couldn't possibly accept" She didn't understand why he would offer her such a position. He knew nothing about her, he didn't know if she was a good worker. "You've done enough"

"No I haven't" Brax told her. "If I can help you out then I will. Charlie, it's a job, you'd be helping me out because I am a person short. It would be good for your girls"

Charlie shook her head. "I need to do that on my own Brax, you can't just offer me a job because you feel sorry for me. I can find a job on my own"

Brax exhaled at the sound of her firm voice. "Where will you stay while you're searching for work? The girls, will they go to school? You need an address to enrol them"

Charlie bit her bottom lip; she hadn't given much thought to school. The girls hadn't been to a proper school in a while; it was hard living on the streets because they were constantly moving around. "It's none of your concern"

Brax shook his head, clearly not agreeing with her as he turned around to face her. "Charlie, Nicole has a cold, you're are all thin and living on the streets isn't good for any of you. Take my offer it's at least an income"

Charlie sighed. "I just can't" She knew he wouldn't understand, he would think she was ungrateful but didn't he see that he had already done enough.

Brax rubbed his head, his eyes meeting hers. "How about a deal then?"

Charlie raised her eyebrow, that wasn't what she expected to hear. "What kind of deal?"

"You stay here in the spare rooms, you'll have an address to enrol the girls in school after the holidays and you take the month to find a job. If you don't, you take my offer to work at the restaurant"

Charlie shook her head. "No, that's worse than the job. I barely know you and your offering for me to stay here. You're crazy"

Brax couldn't help but grin at the small smile that was tugging at her lips. "Charlie, it's an offer and one I want you to take. Your girls would have a home, isn't that what you want?"

"What would you want in return?"

Brax looked at her. "Nothing. I'm lending a helping hand to a family who needs it. The smile on your faces will be more than enough"

"Mum"

Charlie glanced over to the hallway, Ruby and Nicole stood in clean clothes with their hair brushed. She smiled at them, they looked absolutely beautiful. "Oh look at you too" She touched their cheeks as they came to stand in front of her.

Ruby smiled briefly at Brax. "Thank-you again, Mr Braxton"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "I thought I told you two call me Brax. Mr Braxton makes me sound old" He teased. "Breakfast is ready. Why don't you three get settled at the table"

Ruby held her hand out for the stack of plates he picked up. "Let me help. It's the least I can do"

Brax shook his head. "I got these. How about you pour yourself and your sister a drink?"

"Thank-you" She headed to the fridge

Brax smirked at Charlie. "Always saying thank-you, just like their mother"

Charlie giggled softly. "That they are" She took a seat beside Nicole as Brax placed the plates placed the pancakes down, followed by the plates and cutlery.

Brax sat across from Charlie, the seat beside him for Ruby. "Dig in" He told them as he placed two pancakes onto his plate.

Charlie did the same for her and one pancake for Nicole who was covering her mouth as she coughed loudly. Charlie grimaced and brushed her hand over the young girls forehead, checking for a temperature. "You okay, baby?"

Nicole wiped her eyes which had been watering because of her coughing fit. "Uh huh. I'm hungry"

Charlie smiled. "Eat up" She told her as she looked back at Brax. "How long have you lived in Summerbay?" She asked making conversation as Ruby sat down and helped herself to two pancakes.

Brax looked up as he chewed his food looking thoughtful. "About six years. I moved here from Mangrove River which is the town over"

"You moved here because of your business?" Charlie guessed.

Brax shook his head. "No, I actually didn't buy Angelo's until the following year. I moved here with my brother after his wife left him, he was going through a lot of hard stuff and I thought it would be best to get him out of the River, especially since his girls were so young. I brought this house and for the first year we lived together but he got back on his feet pretty quickly and now owns the gym below my restaurant"

Charlie smiled, he was really helpful and she was beginning to see that maybe he didn't want anything from her; he was just helping out where he can. "That was sweet of you. Do you have any other family?"

Brax nodded. "A younger brother, Casey, he lives with my mother. They are up north at the moment. What about you, any family beside the girls?"

Charlie shook her head; she didn't want to think about all the family she had lost over the years. "No, just me and the girls"

"Excuse me, Brax; can I have another please?" Nicole looked at him innocently, sniffling slightly.

Brax glanced over he could see that she clearly thought she would be denied. "Sure kid, help yourself"

"Thank-you"

He looked towards Ruby. "So how old are you?" He asked trying to include her in conversation

Ruby blushed; no one ever thought she looked her age. "I just turned sixteen"

He nodded. "Ahh, the sweet teenage years. How about you Nicole, are you seven?" He guessed, the girl was small and skinny; he couldn't quite make out how old she was.

Nicole shook her head, her blonde ringlets flying around. "I'm nine"

Brax grinned. "Ah, nearly double digits"

"Mr Braxton…ah, I mean Brax, did you really mean it when you offered to let us stay here?" Ruby blushed when she looked at him. "I, uh we overheard you"

"Ruby, you shouldn't listen in on other people's conversation" Charlie admonished.

"It's alright, Charlie" Brax smiled, he could see that Ruby was nervous thinking that he would yell because she was listening to the conversation. "I did mean it. I would feel more comfortable knowing you three are here and not out in the cold. It's up to your mother now to decide what she would like to do"

Ruby glanced at her mother with pleading eyes. "That's a really generous offer mum"

Charlie nodded as she swallowed her mouthful. "I agree, but I don't think we should impose"

Nicole moaned. "But I'd get to have a bed. Say yes, please mummy!" Nicole pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

Charlie looked at Brax who nodded with encouragement. "Are you sure about this?"

Brax nodded. "Yes. I have the room. Just say you'll move in and then you can get started on that better life for you and the girls"

Charlie glanced at her girls hopeful faces once more before looking at Brax. "I'll accept your offer, on one condition…"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "What is that?"

"If there is anything I can do for you, you will let me know" Charlie told him seriously, she wanted a way to repay him for everything he was doing for them.

Brax rolled his eyes. "You could take the job at the restaurant" He pressed.

Charlie shook her head. "Not a chance. I need to earn a job. But I do accept your offer, we'd love to stay for a while at least" She told him as Nicole threw her arms around her mother.

"Yay, we have a home" She squealed with delight.

Ruby glanced at Brax; he was smiling so she smiled back. "Thank-you"

Brax chuckled. "I am totally banning that word from my house" He joked.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	3. Something's Wrong

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: Here is the next update, yay! I am definitely looking at exploring Brax's past more, especially in coming chapters. He can really identify with the struggles they are going through.  
FrankElza: He does have a big heart, which is only back to get bigger in coming chapters. I haven't actually attempted to write a story with a teenage Ruby, so I am kind of hoping I frame her character right. You'll see more April helping out in this chapter. Hope you enjoy  
RoRo90: This review melted my heart; I literally am lost for words. I don't think you have had to wait too long for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I have wanted to write this story for ages but couldn't put my thoughts into words, so I hope this meets your expectations! Enjoy!  
JS: This a lovely review! I love the feedback. Life hasn't been good to them at all, but despite all that Charlie has brought up to well behaved and polite girls. Brax can definitely empathise with the situation and in later chapters we will learn more about that. Aw, it's so difficult because even I want them to gall head over heals in love but I know I have to take it slow! Glad you love this.  
FanFiction.79: Hi Sandy, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and that you enjoy this one too.  
Lazza77: It was a lovely chapter, but here comes some drama at the end of this one, which I actually feel bad about! Hope you enjoy!**

_**This chapter isn't everything I thought it would be, it just didn't seem to flow how I wanted it to, sadly. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you think this Fanfiction is moving to slow. **_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Something's Wrong. **_

_**20**__**th**__** Of December, 2015.**_

Charlie sat at the kitchen table twirling a pen in her hand as she stared blankly at the newspaper. The job section was about a column long which didn't give her much hope yet she had circled a couple potential interviews. A waitress at a café in Yabbie Creek, a receptionist at the local dentist and a house cleaner for an elderly couple.  
The tv was buzzing in the background making her reasons for finding a job stand out, even though Brax had told them to treat the house like their own and that only room they weren't allowed to enter was his, it still made her feel horrible that she didn't have a job to contribute to the bills that her children were currently upping by sitting in front of the tv all morning. But she also couldn't bring herself to turn it off, they hadn't watched tv since they'd been on the streets and looking at them cuddled up under the blanket completely engrossed in watching a silly tv show, Charlie felt for a moment that they were acting like normal kids.

Blinking she turned back to the paper and stared blankly, she wanted nothing more than to take the job with Brax, it would be easier to get her life back together if she didn't have to hunt for a job but she felt like taking the job and living in his house would just be wrong. She didn't want to over crowd him by being in his work place and then in his home, it would mean she would wear out her welcome quickly and then she'd be forced back out onto the street with the girls.

"Mum?"

Charlie glanced up at the sound of Ruby's voice; the brunette was staring at her from the couch with a concerned expression. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Charlie smiled weakly. "I'm fine, just job hunting"

Nicole coughed loudly. "Any luck, mum?"

Charlie tried to smile reassuringly. "Trying my best sweetheart" She stood up and walked over, brushing her hand over Nicole's forehead. "How are you feeling?" She frowned. "You're burning up kiddo. How about a cool bath"

Nicole shook her head; an anxious expression fell over her small face. "Noooo" She moaned.

Ruby reached forward and rubbed her sister's arm, she understood why Nicole was panicking. "It's okay, Nic, Brax won't be mad. We can go and see his restaurant another day"

Nicole shook her head. "No. He promised we'd go today, what happens if he doesn't want to go another day?"

"I doubt that'll be the case" Ruby spoke softly, Brax didn't seem like he would go back on a promise. "You just need to get better. I'll go run you a bath while mum calls Brax"

Charlie brushed her hand over her daughter's hair. "You can't go out while you're sick, sweetie" She walked over to the house phone, dialling Brax's mobile number that he had written down beside the phone. She took a deep breath, she hoped he wouldn't be annoyed with her for using the phone but it would save him from coming all the way out to the house only to find out Nicole was sick and couldn't go anywhere.

"_Hello?"_

Charlie jumped slightly at the sound of his voice as it came over the phone. "Brax, it's Charlie, I know you were going to pick us up for lunch but Nicole's spiked a fever so I think it's best to stay home"

"_Of course, I understand. How bad is the temperature?"_

Charlie bit her bottom lip; she didn't have a thermometer to check her daughter's temperature. She felt her heart drop, why was life unfair at times, she didn't understand what she had done to deserve this life. "I…"

"_Sorry" _He had forgotten briefly._ "There is a thermometer under the bathroom sink. I'll bring some pizza home for you and Ruby, and some soup for Nicole"_

Charlie's eyes widened. "You don't have to do that"

Brax chuckled._ "I want to, plus I don't think you'll find much in the house. I'm meant to go food shopping tonight. I'll be home in about an hour"_

Charlie hung up the phone, exhaling loudly. The man didn't seem to understand that he was doing too much for them. He was completely and utterly helpful which made Charlie feel pathetic. She wanted to be able to pay him back for everything he was doing.

Ruby looked across the lounge room at her mother as she emerged from the hallway, she could see the tears clouding her mother's blue eyes. "What'd he say?" Ruby asked anxiously, by the look on her mother's face she could only assume it was bad.

Charlie blinked back the tears, looking over at her daughter. "It's fine. He's bringing home some lunch for us"

Ruby looked concerned; she didn't see why her mother would be nearly crying. "What's wrong, mum?"

Charlie shook her head. "Nothing sweetie" She wouldn't dump her troubles onto her daughter, no matter how old the teenager was. Charlie's worries and troubles were not something she ever wanted her daughters to bare; they had already been through enough. "Why don't you watch your show, I'm going to check on Nicole and take her temperature" Charlie walked down the hallway quickly, she didn't want to stand there in front of Ruby for a moment longer, she was concerned if she did then she'd break and suddenly everything would come pouring from her lips.

Ruby sat down on the couch, her eyes wandering around the living room. She'd be lying to herself and everyone if she said she wasn't disappointed that they would now be staying home. She wanted to explore the town and see Brax's restaurant but she knew how disappointed Nicole would be if she was left behind.

…

"Hey Ruby" Brax called quietly as he stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him, he could see Nicole was soundly sleeping on the couch beside her big sister. "Leave it, I meant it when I told you to treat this place like your home" Brax told her when he saw the teenager reaching to turn the tv off.

Ruby smiled weakly, it wasn't that she didn't understand his words, she just felt weird about using his belongings while he was around. "Thank-you" She stood up to follow him to the kitchen.

"I brought you some pizza and Nicole some soup from the restaurant. How's she doing?" Brax asked as he placed the things on the bench.

Ruby shrugged. "She's exhausted, her fever has gone down a little but she vomited over the bathroom floor, uh, mums cleaning it though" She added quickly, she didn't want Brax to think he would be left with such a chore.

Brax nodded. "No stress" He opened the pizza box. "Help yourself, kiddo. It's just hawaiian pizza since I wasn't sure what you would like" He smiled at Charlie as she entered the room. "Hey"

Charlie smiled softly as she looked at Ruby who was helping herself to a slice of pizza. "Hi, thank-you for lunch"

"No worries, I brought some chicken noddle soup home for Nicole as well, I'll put it in the fridge for after and I stopped by the chemist to grab this" He tossed a bottle of medicine at Charlie. "A dose of that might help to fight whatever bug she has"

Charlie felt her heart leap, she was so grateful. "Thank-you so much" She whispered, it had been in the back of her mind that Nicole might need some type of medicine but she had absolutely no idea how she was going to pay for it. "I…thank-you"

Brax rolled his eyes, all he ever heard out of the three mouths was thank-you, he wasn't sure they knew many other words. "I have to go out to my brothers in a little while; I was thinking Ruby might like to come with me"

Ruby looked up, her eyes going straight to her mother. The thought of going somewhere without her, alone with Brax was nerve wracking. "I…"

Charlie looked back and forth between her daughter and the man who was placing soup in the fridge. "Why would you…"

Brax shut the fridge door. "I told you before he has a teenager daughter; I thought it might be good for Ruby to meet someone her own age. When Nicole's better we can take her over to meet Darcy" He glanced at Ruby. "Only if you want to though, I was going to go over before I go to the supermarket"

Ruby blinked, she hadn't had friends in ages, she wasn't even sure she knew how to make friends anymore or if Brax's niece would even like her considering she'd just come in off the streets to live with the girls Uncle. "I don't…What if she doesn't like me?" Ruby blurted out in panic, her face turning white.

"Baby" Charlie spoke rubbing her daughters back. "Of course she'll like you"

"April likes everyone. You'll probably get a big hug from Darcy. You'll do fine" He promised.

Charlie smiled. "It would be good to meet someone your own age, make a friend. If we are going to stay in the bay then you'll be going to school, maybe making friends will April will make that transition easier"

Ruby bit her lip. "Okay, but is it alright if I eat and shower before we go?"

Brax chuckled. "Yeah, we got plenty of time"

…

"How's the job hunting going?" Brax peeked over the table at the paper.

Charlie swiped it up and held it close to her chest. "Fine" She smiled.

Brax shrugged as he placed the plates in the dishwasher. "My offer still stands"

Charlie smiled. "And I still can't accept"

"Why? And don't just tell me it's because you have to earn the job" Brax leaned against the bench.

Charlie brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I don't…" She paused, she felt like she owed it with him to at least be honest. "I don't want to over crowd you. We are living with you; if I start working with you as well then we'll be seeing each other all the time. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed and we end up with the result of me and the girls having to leave. I don't want to jeopardize this"

Brax rubbed the back of his head, that thought had never crossed his mind; he just figured they'd be able to make things work. "Charlie, we are adults. I think if I am feeling overcrowded then we can talk about it. I'm not going to kick you and the girls out" He told her sincerely. "I actually like having other people around the house, less lonely"

"But it's not just that, I feel like you've already done enough for us. You don't know what kind of worker I am and you are completely willing to hire me"

Brax shrugged. "I want to help, Charlie and if I'm completely honest I feel like I haven't done enough. I feel like I could do more. It's Christmas, a time for giving and helping"

Charlie looked down at the floor at the mention of Christmas, yet another reminder that she hadn't been able to give her girls what they deserved over the last few years. "Brax…"

He nodded. "I know, you've got a couple of potentials circled. Set up interviews but if by chance you don't get a job know that there is a position waiting at the restaurant to be filled"

Charlie smiled. "Thank-you but I'm really hoping I can do this on my own"

Brax nodded in understanding, he could see she wanted to be independent to build a better future for the girls. She wanted to do it with as little help as possible so she could say to everyone that she turned her life around. "I understand but the offer is there"

"Thank-you. I could, well, I don't know how to repay you for all you have done but if you get the ingredients to spaghetti or any other meal you like I could cook dinner. I know it's not much but I can cook every night since you work"

Brax shook his head. "Perhaps not every night but if you wanted to cook a few times a week, I wouldn't be against it" He smiled. "You don't have to repay me, I am offering to have you and the girls here and I am not asking for anything in return"

Charlie nodded. "I know but I want to do my part. How about I cook Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays?"

"Alright but Friday is take out night" Brax told her, he always had take out night on a Friday.

Charlie giggled softly, she was happy they could come to an understanding. "And the girls, they could do chores" Charlie suggested.

Brax shrugged. "As their mother that is your decision but as long as they keep their room tidy I am not fussed"

Charlie's lips spread into a wide smile at the mention of _their room; _she never thought she would hear those words regarding her girls. "Okay, well maybe dishes at night would be another thing they could do" Charlie said as she saw Ruby step into the room, fresh out of her shower. "Hey sweetie, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready now. Thank-you for waiting, Brax"

Brax chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have one house rule. No more saying thank-you" He laughed, the amount he had heard that word in three days was ridiculous, he loved that they were polite but he didn't think he needed to hear it every time.

^..^

"Heath, you home?" Brax swung the front door to his brother's house open, surprise by the quietness and tidiness of the house. He glanced at Ruby with a smirk. "Something's going on…" He said in a teasing voice.

"Uncle Brax" Darcy ran out of her bedroom and wrapped her arms around his waist in a huge hug. "I missed you"

Brax chuckled. "You saw me when I picked April up yesterday"

"Who's this?" Darcy looked at Ruby, tugging on her Uncle to make him respond. "Uncle Brax?"

Brax ruffled her hair. "This is Ruby; she's staying with me for a while"

"Hi, Uncle Brax" April walked out of her bedroom, smiling when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to your goof of a dad" He told her.

"April, this is Ruby, she's staying with Uncle Brax" Darcy told her sister. "That's my older sister, April, you don't want to be friends with her but we can be friends"

"Darce" Brax scolded. "That's not nice to say, why wouldn't she want to be friends with April?"

Darcy shrugged as though it was obvious. "Because she's a butt head?"

Heath groaned as he came in from the backyard. "Don't start again, Darcy. I thought I sent you two to your rooms. If you can't act your age…"

April rolled her eyes. "I didn't even say anything" She turned away from him. "Hi Ruby"

Ruby smiled awkwardly. "Hi"

Brax glanced at his niece. "I brought Ruby by because I was wondering if you had any clothes that you don't wear anymore if she could borrow them, and if Darce has some Ruby's younger sister could borrow"

April nodded; her Uncle had told her a bit about the family and their situation when he took her into Yabbie Creek yesterday. "Sure. I also have some books that she can borrow to catch up on for school"

Brax grinned. "Awesome. Is that alright with you Ruby?" He asked.

Ruby smiled weakly. "That would be great"

"Alright, you two should go do that but just quickly, Ruby this is Heath and Heath this is Ruby"

Heath smiled. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Heath"

…

"Sorry about the mess" April apologized as they walked into the room. "My little sister was in here before ripping my room apart" She rolled her eyes as she pulled her wardrobe doors open and pulled out two large plastic bags. "There is nothing wrong with the clothes I just haven't worn them in a while or they don't fit anymore"

Ruby nodded as she looked around the room, she could only dream of what it would be like to have a teenage bedroom like the one she was standing in with a double bed, desk and belongings that were actually hers. "Thank-you" Ruby responded as the bags were put down in front of her.

"You can keep them because I don't actually need them. And I also have…" April walked over to the desk and grabbed some books. "These are the books we have been told to read for next year, I've already read these two so you can take them. If you have any questions then I can help you out" April smiled.

Ruby smiled back. "Thank-you, I appreciate this"

April shrugged; she didn't mind lending a helping hand. "Oh, don't worry about what Darcy said either. I'd love to get to know you better, maybe we could go for a smoothie at the surf club or for lunch at Uncle Brax's restaurant" April offered. "And I could introduce you to some of my friends if you like that way you know a few people before school starts up"

Ruby shifted awkwardly. "I…uh, I'm haven't had friends in a long time"

April smiled. "Well you're going to fit in around here, I promise!"

^..^

Charlie felt Nicole's forehead, frowning when she realised her daughters temperature had risen again. The young girl was sweating badly as she coughed. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Not good" Nicole moaned as she leaned over the side of the couch and vomited into the waiting bucket. "It hurts" She clutched her stomach.

Charlie's expression turned to one of panic as she looked down at her daughter. The blonde was red in the face, sweating and clutching her stomach. She knew her daughter needed to see a doctor or someone, she didn't have any medical insurance but she didn't have a choice at the moment.

"Mum, we are…" Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of Nicole curled up clutching her stomach. "What's happening?"

Charlie looked at Brax, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she rubbed Nicole's back. "She's needs a hospital, or doctor, or…"

Brax dropped the shopping bags he was holding and moved to lift Nicole off the couch, he could see in Charlie's eyes that she was panicking. "We'll take her to the hospital. Come on"

^..^

_**I know this Fanfiction seems like it's moving slow, but I am trying to make sure I map everything out for you.  
If you think it's not moving at the right pace please let me know!**_

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	4. I'm Struggling

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: I'm am so happy that you are invested in this story, it means I am doing something right. I hope to get deeper into the characters individually as the story progresses. Charlie is strong but she also has a weakness, her past is taking its toll on her. Hope you enjoy the update. (:  
FrankElza: Brax is a great guy isn't he? (: I thought Nicole taking a turn for the worst would allow me to add a scene regarding Brax's past, so I hope you like the insight to that. Do you like my little snippets of Heath, this is mainly a Chax fic but we will see a bit of Heath with his girls after all the Braxton's are all about family!  
RoRo90: Again a lovely review and the pm! Charlie has brought her girls up really well, but like all children I'm sure they will have their fair share of troubles. Darcy is a little cheeky one which I'm sure will influence Nicole once the two nine year olds meet! Charlie is struggling with a lot at the moment but with Brax helping it can only get easier. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (:  
JS: Thank you for the lovely review. I am trying to go with something different because it's refreshing! (: Poor little Nicole but Brax is certainly going to be coming to the rescue! I hope this chapter shows you a bit of what's going to be. I am trying to work some attraction/chemistry in there just for you but I don't think I quiet pulled it off this chapter. Perhaps the next one ;) Oh, well I will defiantly have to check her fanfictions out then. Thanks for the tip!  
Lazza77: April and Ruby will definitely be good friends, April will help Ruby as she adjusts to school and life off the streets, which you'll witness! Don't want to give too much away ;) Poor Nicole is going through a bit of a tough time as is Charlie; thank god Brax is around to comfort her! Enjoy this chapter!  
Guest: Glad you have had a chance to read, it is a different take on Chax so I hope you enjoy it.  
Laura: I am happy you had a chance to have a read. I am concerned that if I move to fast then it will be too unbelievable but I don't want to be to slow paced. Enjoy this chapter! (:**

_**I hope this chapter flows and that you enjoy it!**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: I'm Struggling. **_

_**21**__**th**__** Of December, 2015.**_

"_Nate!" _

_Nate glanced up, his eyes widening as he hurried around the counter at the sight of Brax rushing out of the elevator carrying a girl who was clearly sick and in pain. "I need a bed. Get me a bed!" Nate shouted at the nurses who quickly jumped into action. _

"_What's going on?" Charlie let go of Ruby and stepped around Brax to look at Nicole as the doctor took her into his arms. _

"_Mummy!" Nicole moaned as she clutched her stomach, another round of coughing setting in. "Mum!" _

"_I'm right here, baby" Charlie reassured, pushing her own tears back as the doctor laid her on the bed. _

_Nate glanced at her. "You need to get some forms from the nurse, fill them out promptly" He told her as they started to wheel Nicole away. "Take her straight to ultrasound; we need to find out what's wrong with her stomach"_

_Charlie gasped as they wheeled her youngest daughter away. "I need to go with her" Charlie spoke. _

"_No" Brax laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Let them do their job" He told her. _

^..^

Charlie held Ruby tightly in her arms as she waited desperately for news on Nicole, neither of her daughters had been taken to hospital prior to this moment. Thinking about all the time they had spent on the streets, she was amazed that they'd remained as healthy as they are but now Nicole was ill and it didn't look like a simple cold anymore.

"Mum, is Nicole going to be okay?" Ruby whispered softly.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, she wanted to think positively, she needed to think positively but the negative thoughts were pushing into her mind no matter how much she tried to fight them back. "I'm sure she'll be fine" Charlie murmured as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall, she thought the doctor would have been out to talk to her by now. "Hopefully we can see her soon.

"Doctor spoken to you yet?" Brax asked as he walked back into the waiting room with two cups of coffee and a juice. "Here" He placed the tray on the table before holding out the orange juice to Ruby who took it.

"Thank-you"

Brax smiled softly, he could see that Ruby was worried for her sister. "Charlie, here" He held out the coffee.

Charlie took the cup from his hand, her hand shaking slightly. "Thanks, uh, I don't know..." Charlie looked down at the forms. "Health insurance"

Brax shook his head, that was the last thing Charlie needed to be worrying about right now. "Don't worry about that, we can sort it out after. Right now your main focus is Nicole" He lifted the clip board from her lap and glanced down to see most of the information was filled in. He placed in the table and took the seat beside her. "Have you heard from the doctor?"

Charlie shook her head. "No" Her eyes started to water. "Why haven't they said anything yet, Brax?" The tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

Brax immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. "Everything is going to be alright, Charlie. Nate is going to give her the best possible care" He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner, as his mind begun to wander.

^..^

"_Brax, what's wrong with Heaf?" _

_Brax stopped still as he turned to look at his younger brother. "I don't know, Case, I'm sure the doctor will be out here soon" He spoke reassuringly, glancing over at his mother who was curled up on a plastic seat after having cried herself to sleep. _

_Casey bit his bottom lip, tugging on the sleeve of his jumper. "Is he gonna be okay?" _

_Brax walked over, crouching down in front of the four year old. "Heath is strong, he's gonna be just fine" Brax tried to sound confident as he patted Casey's knee. _

_Casey rubbed his dirty face. "I wanna see him" _

"_Me too, buddy" Brax moved to sit in the cream plastic chair beside his brother, pulling him onto his lap. "How about you have a nap, when you wake up we can see Heath" _

_Casey nodded against his older brother's chest. "It's warm in here, Brax. We can stay forever!"_

_Brax tightened his arms around Casey, he wished they could stay in the warmness. After what happened to Heath, it proved that as a family they couldn't keep living like they were. Heath was fifteen. He didn't deserve to be jumped and bashed by a bunch of men because he was begging for money to feed his family.  
Resting his cheek on the top of Casey's head, Brax couldn't help but the let the guilt consume him. He knew it should have been him, he was meant to be out on the street corner but Casey had begged him to stay in the abandoned shed and cuddle with him. Their mother was already asleep trying to recover from the flu. Had he left Heath to comfort Casey then perhaps he wouldn't be sitting in the hospital waiting room unsure of how severe his brother's injuries were. _

^..^

"Brax, there you are" Nate walked into the waiting room. "You are the mother?" He looked at Charlie.

Charlie reluctantly pulled away from Brax's embrace, it felt safe there. "Yes. How is Nicole?" Charlie rose to her feet, Brax and Ruby standing up beside her. "Can I see her?"

Nate shook his head. "Not right now. I need your permission to prep Nicole of surgery"

Charlie's eyes widened. "Sur…surgery?" She placed her head in her hands, her mind swelling with concerns and worries. "I don't…what's wrong with her?" Charlie's eyes filled with tears.

Brax could see that Charlie was panicking. "Charlie. Charlie, sit down" He helped her back into the chair as he spoke to Nate. "What's wrong with her?"

Nate glanced at his chart. "After an examination, we've come down to two diagnoses. Nicole has a case of bacterial pneumonia and appendicitis. We want to proceed to treat the appendicitis first and prep her for surgery to remove the appendix" He informed them, looking at Charlie who had turned pale and was staring at the ground. "I need your permission before I can proceed" He held out the forms.

Brax crouched down in front of her, tugging her hands away from her face. "Hey, listen here. Everything is going to be okay. Did you hear what the doctor said; he needs you permission for Nicole to have the surgery"

Charlie's hands shook in his grasp. "I…"

Brax grabbed the forms with his left hand and held them out to Charlie. "Sign these so Nate can help her. Do you trust me?"

Charlie looked up, her tearful blue eyes meeting his concerned ones. "I trust you" Charlie whispered signing the forms quickly, her hands shaking as Brax took them away and gave them back to the doctor.

Nate nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Once she's out of surgery, you'll be able to see her"

Brax turned back to Charlie the moment Nate left the room; he could see Ruby was fidgeting beside her mother, biting her nails. "Ruby, how about you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, bring your mother back something too" He reached for his wallet, passing her a twenty dollar note.

Ruby looked at her mother with concern but turning back to Brax she could see he would take care of her mother while she was gone. Reaching out she took the twenty dollar note from his right hand. "Thank-you. Would you like anything?"

Brax shook his head. "I'm fine. Just get yourself and mother something" He turned to Charlie who had her head buried in her hands, he knew exactly what she would be thinking and it broke his heart. "Hey Charlie" He spoke softly as he tugged her hands away. "Everything's going to be okay"

"Is it?" Charlie stared at him through blurry eyes. "What if we were still on the streets? I thought it was a cold, I didn't know. If it wasn't for you rushing her here…"

Brax shook his head. "Don't think like that. You would have known something was wrong"

Charlie shook her head. "What kind of mother am I? My nine year old has contracted bacterial pneumonia and on top of that she has appendicitis" Her eyes filled with pain. "She contracted pneumonia while on the streets. I put her in that position"

"No" Brax spoke firmly. "You are a wonderful mother, Charlie; you've raised two great well-behaved girls regardless of your circumstances. Don't put yourself down. Nicole is sick but you caught it, she's here and getting the help she needs"

Charlie blinked, the words hitting her hard. How could he think, how could he claim she was a wonderful mother? She'd been living on the streets with her girls, putting them in a situation they should never of had to be in. "She needs this care but how am I going to pay for it, Brax? I feel horrible enough that she's in here. I feel disgusted that I am thinking about money right now but I don't know how…"

"You don't need to worry about money right now. I'll take care of it" Brax reassured, he didn't want her worrying about money, especially when her daughter was in surgery. He would take care of things; Nicole's health was the main priority.

Charlie stared at him. "I can't let you do that. Nicole is my responsibility. I have to take…"

"Charlie" Brax sighed, placing his hands on her knees, his own legs beginning to ache from the crouch he was currently in. "Listen to me. I want to help you, please let me. All you need to do is focus on your daughter. She needs to you now"

"I'm scared" Charlie confessed. "I am terrified of losing her. She's my baby girl, if I lose her, it'll be my entire fault" The tears dripped down her cheeks.

Brax moved to the chair beside her, pulling her into a hug. "Hey now, you're not going to lose her" He promised, holding onto her tightly, his right hand rubbing her back. "You're not going to lose her"

^..^

Ruby walked into the bathroom stall after wandering around the hospital aimlessly, shutting the door firmly behind her as she leaned against it. Tears poured down her cheeks at the thought of her sister. This wasn't how things were supposed to be, Brax was helping them, things were meant to be getting better, not worse.  
Wiping furiously at the tears on her face, she couldn't contain the sobs. She knew her mother was blaming herself but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have prevented what happened; it was just an unfortunate event.

Nicole didn't deserve it though, Ruby felt herself getting more upset at the thought of the nine year old. It had been different for her, she'd lived twelve years inside a house, seven of those years she had everything she could possibly want. But Nicole had never had that, she'd been born when they were fallen on hard times, she had lived in an apartment for the first five years of her life but she didn't get to have all the things she wanted. She had only the bare necessities during that time.

Ruby wiped her eyes as she straightened up reaching for the lock on the door. She knew she had no choice other than to be strong for her mother. Brax was offering to pay the medical costs and that was something she knew would either tip him over the edge and he'd kick them out or it would change everything for the better.

"Ruby"

Ruby turned around as she exited the bathroom, surprised to see Brax. "I was just…"

Brax smiled sympathetically at the sight of her red eyes and puffed cheeks. "Hey, it's okay kiddo" He approached her. "I got worried. You've been gone quite a while. Nicole's out of surgery, your mum is getting ready to go in and see her"

Ruby nodded slightly, keeping her head down as she sighed in relief. She couldn't believe Nicole was okay. Ruby had been panicking, all she wanted was to see her little sister again and hold her. "Okay"

"What's on your mind?" Brax asked softly, stepping forward to tilt her chin up so they were looking at each other, he could feel Ruby shrink back at his touch, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. Nicole's surgery went well" Brax told her once he saw how upset she was.

Ruby wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her into his embrace. "Thank-you so much, Brax"

Brax frowned, he didn't quite understand what she was thanking him for, he wasn't the one to help Nicole. "What for?"

Ruby held onto him tightly. "For being there for mum today. For offering to pay the medical bills. For everything you've done the last couple of days. We were very lucky to meet you"

Brax smiled as he squeezed her gently. "I have been very lucky to have met you Ruby" He told her.

Ruby pulled away slightly. "But…" She looked up at him. "But I don't want to have to leave. What if you get tired of doing all this for us when we are doing nothing in return?"

Brax exhaled, she had the same worries as her mother. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he looked at her firmly. "That is not going to happen. I want to help you girls and your mother"

"But this…"

"You didn't know this was going to happen, neither did your mother. It's no one's fault and I am going to help out as much as I can" He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Let's go get your mum something to eat. They said Nic would be sleeping for the next few hours"

Ruby felt a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thanks"

Brax glanced down, smiling slightly. "Thank-you for handing me back my wallet, if you didn't do that then we wouldn't have met" He squeezed her happily.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	5. What Am I Feeling?

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: I don't have to worry about health insurance either but I thought if I added it then I could explain Charlie's worries. I am happy you think the story is relatable and real which is what I am aiming for. Flashbacks will be a constant in coming chapters as I dive into Brax's past. Things for Charlie and the girls could be looking up soon. Enjoy!  
Karen: Hope you enjoy chapter five.  
Izzy09: Aw, emotional rollercoaster. I didn't mean for it to be like that but I wanted to get a little of everyone in that chapter.  
FrankElza: I am glad you can see why Brax is being helpful, I was trying portray through his experience why he is so helpful towards Charlie and the girls.  
RoRo90: Thank you for a lovely review, I am so glad you think this story is realistic. And I am so happy that you think I am portraying the emotions of each of the characters well. I struggle with emotions sometimes. Brax is not just there for one of them but them all. Brax is a god send to them. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!  
JS: Glad you loved the chapter, and you will see more of Brax's background in coming chapters. I really want you all to understand where he is coming from. Hopefully things will get before for them now, I tried to put what you want into this chapter. So enjoy!  
Lazza77: Brax is definitely a sweetie  
FanFiction79: Glad you liked the flashbacks there will be more in coming chapters. And Casey will make an appearance but probably after the Christmas period and he will defiantly be Ruby's age.  
Laura: Glad you loved the chapter. And that you can see a connection between Charlie and Brax which is what I am aiming for. **

_**Took a little longer than I anticipated but I'm nearly fifteen weeks pregnant and I am also chasing after my toddler who has decided the terrible twos start early. **_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: What Am I Feeling?**_

_**22**__**th**__** Of December, 2015.**_

_Charlie felt her breath increase as she walked down the sandy beach her bare feet sinking into the golden sand as she followed the candles that lined either side of her, guiding her through the darkness.  
She ran her hands along her light blue sundress, smoothing it down to keep it from blowing into the air, it was a warm night allowing her to wear a thin white cardigan that fell to the mid of her thigh, her dark chocolate brown hair blowing softly in the breeze behind her. _

_The candle trail curved around, her heart began to race as she lifted her right hand to her lips to stifle her gasp. The sight of the white picnic blanket surrounded by red rose petals which happened to be her favourite flower, it was under a medium sized light wooden canopy which had white and red lanterns hanging from it.  
Charlie felt her eyes glaze over at the sight of the large cushions propped up on the blanket and the few different dishes of food spread out. _

"_Charlie" _

_Charlie couldn't bring herself to turn her head to see who was calling her name; her eyes were fixed on the sight in front of her. It was perfect. It was as though someone had taken her dream date and actually decided to use the idea. The beach, the darkness, just two people with no distractions, where they could simply talk and get to know one another. _

"_Charlie" _

_Charlie blinked as the man came to stand in front of her. Her heart leapt in her chest as she realised through cloudy eyes who was standing before her. "B…Brax?" _

_He chuckled. "Of course" He lifted the wine glasses in his right hand. "I'm so glad you could make it" He took a step toward her body, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. "You look beautiful" He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her, his lips moving against hers. _

^..^

Charlie woke up with a start, banging her head on the back of the chair she had slept in the night before. Her heart was racing, eyes glazed over as she looked frantically around the hospital room trying to get a grip on where she was. Lifting her hands to cover her eyes, thankful she was alone in the room with Nicole who was sound asleep.  
She couldn't believe what she had just dreamed about. She wasn't sure why she had dreamed of going on a date with Brax. He was a lovely man, wonderful for helping them, friendly and she couldn't possibly be more grateful but she wasn't sure how she felt about him otherwise.

"Oh Charlie, what are you thinking?" Charlie whispered to herself as she rubbed her face.

She found him attractive, he'd been the first man to notice her since Roman had walked out on her and the girls. His eyes could capture her attention in a heartbeat but she hadn't thought for a second about taking their relationship to the next level. She was almost certain Brax wouldn't return her feelings; if she was even sure she had any.

"This is a mess"

"What's a mess, mum?"

Charlie removed her hands from her face in surprise, smiling when she saw Nicole looking at her sleepily. "Oh nothing, nothing for you to worry about. You're awake" Charlie leaned forward, brushing her hand over Nicole's blonde hair. "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"

Nicole blinked. "I'm sore and really hungry" Nicole blushed.

Charlie smiled slightly; she would swear her youngest daughter was always hungry. "Brax and Ruby are coming in soon, they're going to bring you some food" She leaned forward and kissed Nicole's cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay, baby. I love you"

Nicole yawned. "I love you too mum"

^..^

Brax walked up the porch steps after his morning surf, even though it was only seven in the morning. He'd gone out early to clear his head after the very conflicting dream he'd had over night. He had no idea where his head was at and the waves had barely helped.  
Realistically he was freaking out a little. He'd known Charlie and her girls a whole of four or five days but for some reason the dream he'd had of them moving out had really messed with his head. He liked having a house full of people it was different to living alone. Even though before leaving the hospital he'd spoken with Charlie about the future, it hadn't settled him.

…

_Brax looked across the room at Charlie who was rubbing her hand through Nicole's blonde hair, the nine year old was sleeping soundly just like her older sister who was curled up in a chair beside her bed, everyone had experienced an extremely emotional day.  
After everything that had happened Brax realised as much as Charlie wanted to be independent it wasn't a viable option anymore. She was going to need money to pay for Nicole's medicine, for the girls to return to school in a few weeks and other necessities.  
Brax knew he'd happily pay for it all but it wouldn't be helpful in the long term, she needed to stand on her feet and he'd help where he could. _

"_Charlie" _

"_Hmm" Charlie glanced up to look at him tiredly; her eyes were beginning to drop. _

_Brax rubbed his head, he could see Charlie wanted to curl up and go to sleep but he needed to have this conversation with her. "You need to take the job at the restaurant. I want you to take the job" _

_Charlie bit her bottom lip, she'd been thinking about it for the last few hours and she knew it wasn't a choice anymore. Charlie had come to the realisation she needed the job especially for the sake of her girls. Brax had been doing a lot for them; at least working at the restaurant she'd be able to give him something back. "I know" She finally murmured, she couldn't let him pay for everything. "I'll take the job. Thank-you" _

_Brax smiled, it was a lot easier than he expected, he had expected a fight on her end. "I also wanted to talk to you about housing arrangements" _

_Charlie looked at him startled her eyes widening, she had knew this was coming. "I…"_

"_I'm not asking you to move out" Brax reassured her quickly, seeing a flash of relief in her features once his words were spoken. "I want you to know you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. I enjoy having people around the house. I'd like for…" He rubbed his head nervously. "Stay indefinitely" _

_Charlie grinned, that hadn't been what she'd been expecting but it brightened up her whole mood. The thought of not having to rush out and find a house was amazing. "Thank-you" _

"_And as for the job, you can start after Christmas. Nicole is going to need you for the next few days" _

_Charlie felt her heart clench, she'd completely forgotten about Christmas, had chosen to wipe it from her mind. She felt horrible for not taking Brax's offer straight away, if she had done that then it would have been possible that she could have brought the girls a small gift. Instead she had been stubborn. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Brax stood up and moved over to Charlie the moment her tears started falling. _

_Charlie tried to blink the tears away as Brax rubbed her back. She couldn't bring herself to dump another load of her trouble onto him so instead she offered a weak smile. "Nothing. I'm just so happy" _

_Brax raised his eyebrow. "Happy tears?" _

_Charlie smiled slightly. "Yeah. You're letting us move in with you until we chose to leave; you've given me a job. Nicole is getting better. Everything is good" Charlie mumbled softly. _

…

He glanced up completely surprised when he saw Ruby sitting at the outdoor setting; he had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice her. "Hey kid" He greeted as he placed his surf board by the front door and moved to take a seat.

Ruby glanced up startled, clutching her glass of orange juice tighter. "Morning"

Brax moved to sink into the seat across from her. "How are you doing?"

Ruby shrugged, to be honest she hadn't really slept at all but she didn't want to bother Brax with that. "I'm okay. I wanted…I wanted to talk to you?"

Brax looked over at her; he'd been rubbing his hands over his damp hair to shake the water from it. "About?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "It's nearly Christmas and I…I was wondering if you had any work at the restaurant or around the house I could do. I want to be able to get my mum and Nicole a small gift. They really deserve it. Nicole wasn't really old enough to remember any of the Christmas's we had and this is a fresh start, here in Summerbay with you and I want them both to enjoy it"

Brax strained to hear her but he could tell by her quiet speech and flushed face that she was embarrassed. He'd kept quiet about Christmas and his plans for the day knowing that Charlie and the girls hadn't once mentioned it. He'd made plans with Heath and figured they'd end up at Angelo's like every other year; his nieces had come accustomed to being allowed to make their own pizzas and desserts in the big kitchen with loud music going. Naturally he'd intended to invite Charlie and the girls along but he'd been waiting for them to at least mention the holiday first. "I'm not sure how your mum would feel about you working in the restaurant Ruby" He almost flinched when he saw her face fall. "But" He glanced towards the driveway. "How about twenty five dollars for washing my car, and ten for doing a load of laundry" He offered her, a small smile forming on his face as he watched her jaw drop. "I'm sure if you still want more money I can find a couple of other things for you to do"

Ruby stared at him. "Twenty five dollars for washing your car, that's only one job…"

Brax snorted. "Yeah, one long overdue job. I might have to up the payment once you've seen the state of it"

Ruby giggled. "Okay. Can I start now?"

Brax shook his head at her enthusiasm, washing didn't sound appealing to him. "Sure but I promised your mum we'd head to the hospital with breakfast around nine thirty"

Ruby stood up, smiling brightly. She was thankful that Brax had given her a few jobs to do; she just wanted to be able to give them something to mark the fresh start they were making. "Thank-you Brax, this really means a lot. I'll get started on the washing"

Brax couldn't help but smile at her, for a sixteen year old she was rather mature. Always polite and thinking of her family. But it wasn't just them that deserved a gift, deserved to have a proper Christmas. Ruby did as well; the teenager had also been through a lot. "You're an incredible kid, you know that"

Ruby shrugged. "I'm just a regular kid"

Brax chuckled as he stood up, placing an arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the house. "I'll get you the stuff to wash the car then I have to hit the shower"

Ruby giggled. "Yup, you stink of salt water"

^..^

Brax walked into Heath's house without knocking, it was something he'd grown accustomed too. "Hey mate"

Heath looked up from the pan of bacon he was flipping. "If you think I'm feeding you, you're wrong"

Brax chuckled, domestic Heath had been a surprise to him but he didn't speak about it. The circumstances surrounding his brother's singlehood were saddening. "Nah. I came round to see April, need her help with something. Your help to, tomorrow night if that's cool?"

"Doing?" Heath raised his eyebrow.

"Painting" Brax told him, he'd come up with a way to really make Charlie and the girls feel at home but he couldn't pull it off on his own.

Heath nodded. "Yeah, alright but my labour doesn't come free. You're buying dinner and beers"

Brax rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do. Where are the girls?"

"Darce stayed with Connie last night, she won't be home til the arvo, early Christmas and April is in her room"

Brax nodded, Connie was still very much a part of Darcy's life even though Heath had full custody. She came to most family gathering for both girls' birthdays, Christmas and other occasions expect this year she would be on a cruise. "April didn't go over this year with Darce"

Heath placed the stove on low and turned around. "She's struggling this year. She's turned sixteen, is about to go into the important years of high school, has her first boyfriend" Heath glared at that, even though Dex was a nice boy he still didn't like to think of his little girls dating. "And now we're back at Christmas, these times of the year are hard for her"

Brax exhaled, April struggled a lot when Bianca left them. Technically she wasn't biologically Heath's child, she was Bianca's half-sister yet the couple had raised her as their own, adopted her and then Bianca had taken off. "Hopefully I'll be able to distract her then"

Heath nodded. "Sure, hopefully that helps. This time of the year is always tense but Darcy and April have been full. Separating them for a couple of hours might not be a bad idea"

Brax chuckled. "Yeah, alright. I'll come by and grab her tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just check with her, that girl has more of a social life then I do" He shook his head. "April"

Brax shook his head at his brother's antics, April emerging from the hallway moments later. "Hi sweetheart" He noticed she seemed down, just by her features.

April smiled weakly. "Hi Uncle Brax" She hugged him.

Brax wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her before letting her go. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

April shrugged as she moved around the counter to get a drink from the fridge. "Nothing. I might read, go swimming, and fight with Darcy" She answered cheekily.

Heath ruffled her hair. "Don't even think about it. Anymore arguments and you two will be ground for weeks"

April poked her tongue out and leaned against the counter opening her bottle of orange juice. "Did you want to do something?"

"I was going to see if you'd come shopping with me" Brax raised his eyebrow, April never turned down a shopping trip.

"Sure" She grinned. "Can I go dad?" She looked at Heath.

Heath smirked. "Oh, did I just hear you ask me something? Usually it's just _Dad, I'm going_"

April rolled her eyes dramatically. "Drama queen. Can I?"

"Who'd you call a drama queen?" He went to poke her in the side but she squealed and jumped away causing him to laugh. "Alright, you can go but Brax…" He looked at his brother. "No buying her anything. Christmas is a few days away"

Brax chuckled as he looked at April who was mimicking her father behind his back. He would admit he was pretty bad at buying thing just because his nieces asked and batted their eyelashes. "Yeah, alright"

Heath looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it"

"Alright" Brax chuckled. "I gotta go, Ruby is in the car. See you tomorrow"

^..^

"Ruby. Catch"

Ruby turned back to look at Brax who was jogging to catch up with her, he'd told her to go ahead of him into the hospital. She caught the purple teddy he threw at her. "Uh…" She looked at him confused; it was a bit childish for her.

Brax rolled his eyes at her confusion. "You can give it to Nicole. It's a get well gift"

Ruby smiled as she hugged the teddy. "Thanks. She'll love it"

Brax chuckled as he took the bag of food from her hand. "Go on first, I bet she can't wait to see you"

Ruby slipped into the room, smiling when she saw Nicole sitting up in bed chatting with their mother who was sitting beside her in a chair. "Hi Nic!"

Nicole grinned. "Ruby! You guys are here, I'm soooo hungry"

"The food is all you can think about, really?! Here Brax and I got you this" She passed Nicole the purple teddy as she hugged her. "Good to see you are feeling better"

Nicole looked the purple teddy over before hugging it. "Thankyou Rubes" She glanced at Brax who was passing Charlie a coffee. "Thank-you Brax"

Brax grinned. "You're welcome little lady. I hope you like pancakes" He pulled them out of the bag. "Chocolate chip ones"

"My favourite" Nicole exclaimed as Brax put them in front of her along with an orange juice. "You're the best"

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed in mock offence.

Nicole blushed. "Okay, maybe second best" She saw Ruby's playful raised eyebrow. "Third best. You have to be third best, Brax, sorry. Mum and Ruby are so demanding"

Ruby glared as Nicole giggled. "I'll ignore that just because you're in a hospital bed" She told her little sister playfully as she sat down to open her own pancakes.

"We need knives and forks, and napkins" Charlie told them, ignoring the girls who was digging into their food.

Brax gestured to the door. "How about we walk to the cafeteria? I need to get some more sugar for my coffee, Marilyn didn't put enough in"

Charlie looked between her girls before nodding. "Uh, okay. We'll be back soon girls" She promised before heading out into the hallway after back. Her face feeling flushed as she realised she was alone with him, after the dream she had being alone with him seemed quiet…well she could barely look at him. "Thank-you for breakfast" She mumbled.

"You're welcome" Brax nudged her as they walked down the hall. "Sleep well?"

Charlie laughed nervously as their arms brushed against each other, it wasn't right, she didn't understand why she was feeling like this. "No those chairs aren't comfortable"

Brax smirked. "I could've told you that"

Charlie took a deep breath as she stopped and turned to face Brax. "I just, Brax, you need to know, I am so thankful…" She looked into his eyes, her heart leaping again as he watched him trail his tongue over his bottom lip, she didn't understand what he was doing to her.

"You were saying…"

Charlie leaned up and placed her lips on his momentarily before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I…"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	6. Where To Now?

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: I don't think anyone was expecting Charlie to kiss Brax. ;) One of my little surprises. Glad my story has got you hooked.  
Karen: Thank you. I hope you enjoy chapter six!  
Izzy09: Things are getting better for the Buckton's. And I am glad I gave you a little bit of a shock at the end! Hehe. Thank you!  
FrankElza: I am glad you liked the chapter, with a little bit of sweet Ruby and Heath/April, I also want to include a little of that family dynamic into the story. Thank you, I am working on the next chapter of CWDSC, it's just taking a little bit, I'm struggling with the chapter.  
RoRo90: Thank you, we are very excited to add to our family. No worries, I understand everyone is living life and we can't always get onto the internet for long periods of time. But I am glad this fic is becoming your addictions and it breaks my heart that I don't update more frequently for you guys but I do get busy with my son. You'll see some more of April, Heath and Darcy this chapter and I am happy you like the idea of me including a bit of them. I really want to portray the relationships within the Braxton family. Hahah, glad I shocked you a little but I hoped you liked the kiss and I think you kind of have a spot on theory about how they will react. Hope you enjoy this chapter, as always your review was amazing!  
JS: Glad you loved that bit. And I totally agree with you about Charlie, you will start to see her form some confidence in coming chapters. Brax is really great with the kids!  
Lazza77: She is really confused by her feelings, but hopefully they will become clearer soon.  
Laura: Definitely a cliff-hanger! I am glad you loved the chapter. Brax is going to have mixed feelings about the kiss but remember he's only known Charlie a few days. Also glad you like Heath and April's relationship. **

_**Talk about a difficult chapter to write, but I hope you like it. **_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Where To Now?**_

_**23rd Of December, 2015.**_

_Charlie pulled away; looking into his eyes she could see the confusion and shock. "I…" She glanced away, blushing at the embarrassment of her actions. _

_Brax stared at her; he could see her red cheeks through the dark hair that was now framing her face concealing her eyes from his view. He didn't know what was happening. "Charlie…" He wasn't sure a week was enough time to develop feelings for someone you barely know, but then again people claimed to fall in love at first sight. He didn't believe in that, he believed in attraction at first sight, and he wouldn't deny that Charlie was a very attractive woman but he didn't want to be considered someone who took in a homeless woman and her children and then slept with the woman. People would call that taking advantage. "Charlie, I…did I give you the impression…" He rubbed his hand over his head nervously. _

_Charlie bit her bottom lip still refusing to meet his gaze. She didn't know what had come over her, it hadn't been her intention to kiss him but his eyes had captured her in the moment but now all that was radiating through her body was embarrassment.  
She knew what he would be thinking before she even had a chance to explain the situation. She wasn't even sure gratefulness was the reason for the kiss, but she wouldn't go as far as to say she had feelings for him. It was a confusing time. "I'm sorry" Charlie murmured. _

"_Don't be sorry" Brax smiled awkwardly as he reached forward to tilt her chin up so they were looking at each other. "What…what brought that on?" _

_Charlie shrugged. "I don't really know. I didn't mean to overstep" _

"_Charlie" Brax breathed her name. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything…" _

_Charlie's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what he was saying. "That wasn't what that was" Charlie promised. "I just, I don't really know what I was thinking. Your eyes" She blushed. "Never mind" _

"_What about my eyes?" He teased trying to break the awkward tension between them. "You have beautiful eyes as well" He nudged her. _

_Charlie closed her eyes as she pushed him back slightly and headed down the hallway towards the elevator. "Don't let it go to your head" She whispered, her mind still racing as she tried to figure out what the hell she had been thinking. _

_Brax walked behind her, his eyes wandering over the back of her. It wasn't something he was totally against, he found her very attractive and perhaps over time something would develop but he refused to put too much pressure on the idea. He wanted to enjoy the friendship that would form between them and not ruin that. "Hey, wait up" He called as he noticed Charlie was now at the elevator" _

…

Brax exhaled as he thought about the events of yesterday, his head was still reeling from the kiss. He wasn't sure how he felt. He hadn't even known what to say when it occurred but he'd simply put it down to her being grateful for everything he'd done, only now after a restless night sleep he was considering the hurt in her expression at those words wasn't what she thought it was.

"Brax"

Brax glanced up startled at the sight of Ruby, he'd expected her to be gone all day, she was meant to be at the hospital with her mother and siblings. "Ruby, what are you doing here?" He questioned nervously as he stood in the middle of the girls now empty bedroom.

Ruby looked around the room wide eyed, all the furniture had disappeared. "Oh no, are you going to kick us out?"

Brax shook his head; he could clearly see the panicking expression in the girl's eyes. "What? No. No, I just had to clear all the furniture out, for, um, the carpet cleaning guys that are coming by"

Ruby looked up at him hopefully. "That's all?"

Brax nodded, he was thankful she had brought the excuse. "Yeah. Ruby I told you that I wasn't going to make you move out any time soon and I meant that. Only thing is you will have to sleep in the living room for tonight and Christmas Eve, Nicole can share with your mother. Just so the carpet has enough time to dry" He used the pathetic excuse.

Ruby smiled weakly. "That will be fine. You had me scared for a second" Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going back to the hospital soon but I was wondering where you kept the tap and scissors, so I can wrap mum and Nicole's gifts before they come home tonight. Less chance of them busting me"

Brax nodded, they'd gone shopping yesterday afternoon once they'd left the hospital. She'd chosen a small jewellery making kit for Nicole and a book for her mother. "Yeah, they are in the top right draw in the kitchen. I am about to go and pick Heath up, you going to be alright staying here by yourself and locking up before you leave?"

Ruby nodded. "I will be fine"

"Alright. Have a good day kid and I'll see you tonight" He hurried out of the house, he wanted nothing more than to tell Ruby what he was doing for her and Nicole but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. It wasn't about what it would do for them either, it would also help Charlie to realise that he wanted to her to stay permanently

...

"How'd you get rid of Charlie and Ruby for the day?" Heath chuckled as he followed Brax up the paint isle.

Brax felt his heart race at the mention of Charlie's name. "Hospital" He muttered.

Heath raised his eyebrow at his brothers' tone. "Nicole coming home tonight, you know, so she's home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I'll pick them up tonight" He thought about the smile that would alight on their faces when they saw the Christmas tree in the living room. He didn't usually have one but he knew the girls would enjoy it. Leaning forward he grabbed the booklet full of paint samples hoping that Heath would now drop the subject of Charlie.

"Are you serious?" Heath shook his head in disgust as he looked at the shade of green Brax had picked out for the feature wall. "No. No way, man. I have daughters, I know what I'm talking about" He held up his light powder blue colour. "This is in"

Brax looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "You do realise you sound like a girl right now"

Heath glared. "Whatever. We are getting this colour; it'll match with the white furniture"

"You've still got the girls old bunk beds?"

Heath nodded. "Yeah, there in the shed at yours. Don't you ever go in there?" April and Darcy had shared a room a few years ago and had white timber bunk beds with a double bed on the bottom. Brax wanted to use them for Ruby and Nicole's room. Darcy being the same age as Nicole still loved sleeping on the top bunk which is something he thought Nicole would like as well.

Brax just stared at him. "Uh, nah, I don't. You think blue is the way to go?"

Heath rolled his eyes. "Yes"

"Alright then. Let's go"

^..^

"Mum, are you okay?" Ruby sat down beside her mother with a concerned look, the older woman looked spaced out.

Charlie nodded slightly. "I'm fine" She didn't want to worry her daughter but she couldn't take her mind off the kiss she had shared with Brax.

Ruby raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Charlie promised, grabbing her teenage daughter's hand. "Is everything okay with you, you look a little flustered.

Ruby smiled. "I had a mini freak out this morning. Brax cleared our room out but when I asked him about it, he said it was just for the carpet cleaning guys, nothing to worry about. Nicole will have to share a bed with you tonight and tomorrow night though to give the floor time to dry"

Charlie nodded. "That's alright. You have nothing to worry about; Brax has said multiple times that he won't kick us out"

"I really like him mum, he's been so nice. He took me grocery shopping yesterday and I actually got to pick out cereals that I might like and other little treats for in the cupboard. And we got some stuff we thought Nicole might like. He's really sweet"

Charlie bit her bottom lip as she turned away from her eldest daughter to look at her sleeping youngest. Brax was so sweet and she was beginning to see what was happening. She was beginning to fall for him, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Mum?"

Charlie smiled. "What else have you been doing?"

Ruby shrugged. "We went down to the beach last night for a walk and Brax offered to teach me how to surf once I was caught up on some school work. Are you really going to enrol us, mum?"

Charlie looked at her daughter, she could see the hope in Ruby's eyes and once again she felt guilty that her daughters hadn't had the simple right of being able to go to school. "Yes, I am. You need school, Ruby and I have a feeling Summerbay is going to our home for quite some time" Charlie promised.

Ruby grinned. "Good, I really love it here"

^..^

"Darcy, don't drop that" April hissed at her younger sister.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I'm gonna drop it?" She held the glass vase up with one hand.

April huffed. "I swear sometimes I want to kill you"

"I feel the same sister" Darcy retorted.

April pulled the blue bedding out of the bag, it had white poker dots. "What do you think?"

"Did you pick it out?"

"Yes" April spoke as though it was obvious.

Darcy smirked. "Then it's ugly"

April plopped the stuff down on the couch. "You know what, I am gonna kill you"

Darcy dropped the vase on the arm chair and jumped over the back of the couch. "Try it. Dad will ground you for life"

April ran around the back of the couch, grabbing Darcy as their Uncle walked out of the hallway. Both girls looked at him blushing.

Brax raised his eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

April blushed. "Nothing" April patted her sister's arm.

"Sisterly love" Darcy grinned.

Brax looked unconvinced as he stared at his nieces; they had been giving Heath a lot of trouble the last few weeks with their behaviour towards each other. "April, you can help me paint the feature wall in the bedroom. Darcy, outside, you can help your dad touch up the bunk beds"

"Uncle Brax"

Brax raised his eyebrow as they whined at him. "It wasn't a suggestion. I suppose you have a very imaginative explanation as to why Darcy has a red mark on her arm"

"Not imaginative, April did it" Darcy shrugged as she headed for back door.

April looked at her Uncle with a blush across her cheeks. "It was an accident" She tried to act innocent.

Brax followed her back down the hall. "You two will give your father a mental break down if you keep this behaviour up"

April rolled her eyes. "Darcy is so annoying"

Brax chuckled. "She's nine, what do you expect kiddo?" They walked into the bedroom. "What do you think of the feature wall?" He motioned to the left wall that was a light powder blue.

April nodded. "It's cool. If it's done then what do you need my help with?"

Brax stared at her. "Attitude" He warned. "You can help me touch these walls up with some white paint and then you can help me by hanging the clothes up and stuff"

April picked up a paint brush. "Why are you doing this for them, do you like Charlie?"

Brax coughed at the straight forward question. "I barely know, Charlie"

April rolled her eyes, her Uncle was so blind at times. "She's living in your house"

"Your point?"

"You don't think she's attractive? " April dipped her paint brush in the paint.

Brax looked at his niece. "I didn't say that. It's just you know, she's just gotten off the street, trying to get back on her feet. I don't want to be the one to overwhelm her"

"You do realise that just because she trying to get back on her feet it doesn't stop her from having feelings or liking someone. Has she given you any signs of interest?"

"Well there was the kiss but I think that was just gratitude..."

April squealed, jumping up and down, some of the paint flying of her brush and whacking Brax in the arm. "You kissed?!"

Brax stared at his niece. "Why am I speaking to you about this?" He mumbled to himself, his sixteen year old niece was who he was talking to about a potential love interest.

April giggled. "Because let's face it dads no use and Darcy's to young. Plus I have experience"

Brax raised his eyebrow, coughing slightly. "What kind of experience?! Dex is your first boyfriend right?" He questioned.

April blushed, she did not need to get into a talk like that with her Uncle right now, he'd just tell her dad and then they'd both flip out. "Of course. But seriously, she kissed you?"

"Yes" Brax scratched the side of his head before focusing back on the wall.

"You should ask her on date. Did you get her a Christmas present?" April questioned, she knew he was doing the girls room up a bit for them as a Christmas present. Some fresh paint on the walls and her old bunk beds with fresh bedding.

"No. I just thought, well, won't she be more then happy to see what I've done for the girls. I was kind of hoping this would portray that I want them to stay permanently..."

April looked at him. "I think you should ask her on a date as her Christmas present and take her somewhere other then Angelo's" April knew that was where her Uncle's first thought would be. More then anything she wanted him to go on a date with Charlie because she could see the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her or the girls. Even if he didn't know it yet there was something there.

Brax glanced at her, seeing the smile on April's lips. "I'll think about it"

"Don't think. Just do"

"You just help me paint this wall" Brax flung a bit of paint at her.

April squealed. "Uncle Brax! Its game on!" She flung some paint back at him.

^..^

When Brax stepped into the hospital room he couldn't help but grin at the sight before him. Charlie was standing in front of her two girls who were sitting on the bed, the three of them giggling. His eyes focused solely on Charlie, she looked carefree, her features relaxed and hair shaking down her back as she laughed. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have her and he wasn't afraid to admit that the kiss however brief it was had spark fireworks inside of him. Her soft lips on his were imprinted in his mind.

"Brax!" Nicole exclaimed upon seeing him.

Brax smiled. "Hey kiddo, feelin' better?"

"Yes!"

Charlie smiled weakly over at Brax, she wasn't sure if he was weirded out by the kiss or not. He hadn't acted any different towards her or the girls but she was still a little concerned. "Thank-you for coming to get us"

Brax shook his head. "No dramas. Can't wait to get you three ladies home" He winked at her. "The house has been to quiet. So how about it, lets go home" He tilted his head towards the door.

Charlie smiled. "Home" She mumbled. "That sounds good"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	7. Christmas Eve

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: So happy you are in love with it. And I am so glad I made you laugh with Darcy and April's antics. April is going to be helping encourage Brax a lot more because Brax is just the type of guy that doesn't want to push a relationship. I know the aftermath of the kiss seemed worrying but I didn't want it to cause a massive up rift between them. Glad you enjoyed all the family dynamic, you'll see more of that next chapter but for now enjoy the chapter below! ;)  
FrankElza: I am glad I made you laugh. Heath definitely is going to have more Mr experienced moments, after all he's been raising girls ;) The chapter after this will reveal Brax's grand gesture.  
RoRo90: glad you loved this chapter, and I actually thought that you must not have gotten the alert or you just didn't have the time which I understand as well. I still think you leave some of the sweetest reviews. I didn't want them to discuss the kiss in detail because I want more of them thinking about the thoughts on their own about what they could become. Girl's reactions are in the next chapter, but I do agree Brax is sweet and I too would love some Brax in my life. ;) April and Darcy do fight but its building to something where we will see the real bond they have between them. Anyways, I am so glad you loved the chapter and I really hope you enjoy this one as well!  
JS: So happy you loved it. And that you loved the banter and humour. I thought April giving an adult especially Brax advice would be funny. Christmas is the next chapter so get through this one first! Enjoy.  
Lazza77: The girls reactions is in the next chapter, you just have to get through this one first. So glad you love the story, enjoy this chapter!  
FanFicForYou: I am so glad you've had a chance to read and that you like the storyline. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest.  
FanFiction79: I am glad you think I write the chemistry between Charlie and Brax well. I know Casey is one of your favourites so I am trying to work him into a coming chapter. Enjoy.  
Laura: Glad you love this story. I didn't want to portray his feelings to strong but I also didn't want to portray them as weak so I hope it came across well. **

_**Now I hope you guys like this chapter, I was considering combining Christmas Eve and Christmas but I thought the chapter would be too long and I didn't want to overload you. Sorry it took so long. I've had two hospital appointments close together. Moved my toddler into a big boy bed and cleaned my house from top to bottom, including my son's toys and NO I do NOT recommend cleaning out a toddlers toys while they are home. It was a nightmare. But even though I wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep I thought I better get a chapter out to my patience readers because I love you all so much. So enjoy!**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Christmas Eve. **_

_**24rd Of December, 2015.**_

He was surprised to see her sitting out on the front porch, it was only early, both girls were still asleep but there she was sitting on the chair with her knees pulled up to her chest, a large coffee mug in her hand, her chocolate brown hair flowing freely behind her back in the soft breeze.  
It was a simple sight that made him smile but the nervous look, the sorrow in her eyes immediately made him well with concern. He knew something was wrong when she stepped into the house last night. Nice had seen the Christmas tree for the first time as she'd been in hospital when it arrived; she had been delighted by the sight but Charlie who had also been in the hospital the whole time with her daughter had stood back against the doorway with a cloudy expression. He hadn't been able to tell what she was thinking; at times she was hard to read.

Smiling sadly at her, he clutched his own cup in his hands and went to sit down in the chair across from her. "Good morning"

Charlie glanced away from the oak tree she had been staring her, her facial expression was pure surprise to see him, obvious that she hadn't heard him come out of the house. "Morning" She whispered a simple greeting.

It was clear to Brax that she'd been in deep thought. "What are you doing up early? I thought you'd enjoy being back in a bed after a few nights sleeping in a hospital chair"

Charlie shrugged, she would have enjoyed staying in bed a little longer but her mind hadn't let her rest. She'd tossed and turned all night. Even with him sitting across from her with an expression that told her he'd be willing to listen to anything, it didn't make it any easier, she didn't want to pour all her worries out onto him. He didn't need to feel guilty over a Christmas tree that had put a smile on Nicole's face, Ruby's as well. "I'm just enjoying the peace. How about you, I thought men enjoyed their sleep?" She attempted a light hearted joke.

Brax sipped his coffee, she was lying, it was obvious since she couldn't pull a decent poker face. "Work. Would you believe the people in this town actually buy pizza on Christmas Eve? They're all out doing there last minute Christmas shopping so it's a great day for business"

Charlie blinked, nodding slowly. "Oh"

Brax stared at her. "Charlie, is something the matter? Last night, with the tree, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I don't usually have a tree but I thought the girls would…"

"Don't be sorry" Charlie spoke suddenly, her mug shaking in her hands slightly. "Nicole loves it, and Ruby hasn't voiced a dislike. It's just me" She confessed, glancing back across the front lawn. "It's just hard, I haven't been able to five my girls that. A simple Christmas tree" she shook her head. "The way Nicole's face lit up, I just, I feel so guilty"

Brax felt his heart ache, he hadn't for one moment thought of it like that. It hadn't occurred to him how the gesture would affect Charlie. It wasn't her that should have been feeling guilty but him. "I should have asked"

"No" Charlie shook her head. "This is your house and you did the right thing, the girls do love it. I'm just trying to deal with the emotions it brings for me. You know…" She paused, breathing deeply. "Had I taken your job offer in the first place then I would have been able to put a small gift under the tree for them to open tomorrow, maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty then. Instead I let my pride get in the way and now I have nothing to offer them, another year is going to go by and I can't…" She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Brax stared at her; he didn't know how to fix what she was feeling. The guilt she felt over the years wouldn't just vanish suddenly. "I, well, it's not too late"

Charlie looked at him, her eyes showing nothing but confusion. "I don't understand. Brax, I have no money"

Brax nodded. "Yet. Come on" He stood up and checked his watch. "Let's get the girls up and dressed. Heath will watch them for the day; god knows he owes me about a dozen nights of babysitting"

Charlie frowned, what did Heath have to do with anything. She'd never met him. "Brax, I don't understand. I can't leave my girls with your brother. I don't know him"

Brax looked at her, he needed her to trust him on this, well, he needed her to trust him so that she could do something for her girls. "Yes you can. I promise they'll be safe and you trust me, don't you?"

"Yes" Charlie was surprised that the word escaped her mouth so honestly.

"Good" he smiled. "You can come to work with me today"

Charlie's eyes widened. "I shouldn't!"

Brax chuckled at her surprise; she clearly hadn't been expecting him to say that. "You should. You want to buy your girls a gift each and that's exactly why you need to come to work with me" He held the front door open for her. "Come on, it'll be fine"

^..^

"Heath, you home?" Brax called out as he walked into his brother's house. He was very aware that Charlie was following behind him hesitantly with Nicole clinging to her hand. Ruby had a bit more confidence to her as she'd already met Heath and his girls once.

"I'll be out in a minute" Heath shouted from his bedroom.

"Hi Uncle Brax" Darcy walked out of the bathroom. "Dad is still in bed"

"Am not!" Heath shouted.

Darcy giggled as she hugged her Uncle, looking past him at the other guests in her house. "Hi Ruby!" She waved at the girl she had met before. "Uncle Brax, is that Charlie and Nicole?"

Brax nodded as he looked over at Charlie and the girls. "Yes. Charlie, Nicole, this is Darcy" He pushed his niece gently forward.

Darcy smiled brightly as she held her hand out to Charlie. "Hi! April said you're gonna date Uncle Brax. Are you really?"

Charlie blushed a deep scarlet red as she looked over at Brax who was staring mouth open at his niece. "I, um, Brax?"

"Darcy Rose!" Brax scolded, though he couldn't say he was too surprised, Darcy was rather straight forward with everyone she met.

Darcy blinked up at him, grinning widely. "What?"

Brax shook his head. "You cheeky girl, you shouldn't ask people questions like that. Charlie and I are just friends"

Darcy titled her head confused. "So April lied?"

Brax scratched the side of his head. "April was being a teenager" He rolled his eyes. "How about you say hi to Nicole, she is your age"

Darcy looked over at the blonde that was hugged into Charlie's side. "Hi Nicole, do you like making bracelets? Come on, I was making some this morning"

Nicole looked up at her mother. "Can…can I?" She blinked unsurely.

Charlie ran her fingers through Nicole's hair. "Sure babe. Be good, okay?"

"I will. Love you"

"Love you too" Charlie whispered, leaning down to kiss Nicole's forehead before the two little girls wandered off towards Darcy's room.

Heath walked out of the bedroom, looking over at his brother and then at Charlie and Ruby. "What are you roping me into this time?" He joked.

Brax rolled his eyes. "You're babysitting for Charlie so she can come to work with me"

Heath raised his eyebrow at his brother. "I thought you wanted me too…" He paused knowing Brax didn't want the girls to know about the surprise bedroom he was creating for them.

"Yeah, you can still do that but April and Darcy can watch movies with the girls here or something. You can make sure they get lunch and all that stuff"

"Yeah alright" Heath agreed as he looked over at Charlie. "Hey, you must be Charlie, I've heard a lot about you" He winked.

Charlie blushed again. "Hi Heath"

Brax nudged his brother. "Come on Charlie, let's get outta here before my family makes anymore comments" He looked over at Ruby. "You going to be okay?"

Ruby nodded, smiling when she saw April coming out of her bedroom. "Yup, I will"

"Thanks Heath. See ya later!" Brax ushered Charlie out the house before she could change her mind about leaving the girls behind, he could already see the look in her eyes.

^..^

Charlie looked around the restaurant with a nervous expression; it had been a while, too long, since she'd worked in a proper environment with other people. Her heart was racing at the thought of the customers, even though it didn't seem logical that they would know of her prior position in life it still made her nervous.  
She followed Brax towards the bar, the place the quiet and empty which she was thankful for but she knew they didn't technically open until lunch.

"You okay?"

Charlie looked over at Brax who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, concern lighting his features. "Fine" Charlie confirmed. "Well, I might be a little nervous" Charlie told him as she moved around the bar. "What can I do?"

Brax smiled. "You'll do fine" He reassured, he knew this wasn't the type of job she pictured herself doing but it was better than nothing. "Mainly you'll be learning the ropes and observing. Serving a few customers. It's nothing stressful, promise. Help me take down these chairs" He gestured to the chairs on top of the tables.

Charlie bit her lip and followed his lead. "Brax, can I ask you a question?" Brax raised his head to look at her indicating she could. "Do you get many of your friends in here?"

Brax chuckled. "Friends, I don't really have many of those. I left a bunch of my mate behind when we moved to Summerbay from Mangrove River"

"But you know people who come in here though, like people from the town that I will see on a regular basis" Charlie pulled down a chair from the table, she really didn't want the town to judge her on her past, after all she knew how close a small town could be and she didn't want to be on the outside of a close knit community.

"Yeah, we have a few regulars. My neighbours, you haven't met them yet because they're in the city for a few nights. John Palmer, he owns the surf club downstairs, his wife Marilyn who works in the diner and their adopted son Jett who is around Nicole's age, he hangs with Darcy sometimes but I think he's ten"

Charlie took a deep breath, she hadn't met any of Brax's neighbours, she just assumed they were quiet people who kept to themselves. "They're nice though? You get along with them?"

Brax nodded. "Yeah, nice people, a bit full on a times. There is Leah Patterson, she owns half the diner, I feel like you'll get along with her. She lives a few streets over with her sons and husband"

Charlie blushed. "It's been a while since I've had a friend"

"You've got me" Brax nudged her. "But seriously, Leah is great. She has three sons. Ryan, VJ and Matt. Matt is the same age as Ruby, so I'm sure we'll see him around but he's a great kid, works here on weekends" Brax grabbed a bunch of napkins and handed them to her. "Relax Charlie; you are going to fit in really well here. Leah will no doubt want to spend more time with you; you might even get invited to one of those girly nights she does with Roo and Hannah"

"You know about girly nights?" Charlie raised an eyebrow as she copied the way Brax was placing the napkins.

Brax glared playfully. "Only because Zac's in here complaining that Leah hosts them all the time" He placed the last napkin down and waited at the end of the table as she did the same. "You are going to do fine here, all you have to do is be yourself" He rubbed his thumb along her cheek, feeling the warmth as she blushed. "You're a great chick Charlie, no one will judge you, I promise"

Charlie looked up, staring into his eyes, she could feel herself being captured and drawn to him once again. "Thank you, I think you're a pretty great guy to, Darryl Braxton"

Brax stared at her. "Oh no you didn't"

Charlie giggled as she jumped back away from him. "Oh yes I did, Darrrrrrryl" She drawled his name out.

Brax grinned slyly as he moved towards her, Charlie being light on her feet moved swiftly around the table away from him, but he was just as fast and his large arms engulfed her around the waist, spinning her around to face him as she giggled. "What's my name?" He teased, looking down into her crystal blue eyes.

Charlie took a deep breath, his scent clouding her judgement. "Darryl" She responded almost immediately.

Brax pulled her body closer to him, his grip on her tightening. "Is that right, Charlotte?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip; the way her full name fell from his lips didn't make her hate it at all. It was the first time her name had sounded sexy. She blinked as she stared at him, the blush creeping across her cheeks, as she thought about what she was thinking. "I…God your hot" The words tumbled from her mouth.

Brax chuckled at as her jaw fell open, clearly she couldn't believe what she'd just said. He leaned down so his lips were just above her ear, her body shivering within his grasp. "You're pretty damn fine yourself, Charlotte" He whispered as he let go of her. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the kitchen" He started towards the double doors.

Charlie stared after him, not quite sure if she was still breathing or not. She could still feel his hands on her waist even though he was no longer holding her, his warm breath tickling her neck even though he wasn't beside her, her name falling from his lips in a low husky voice even though he wasn't speaking.  
Charlie blinked; she couldn't let the vision of him staring into her eyes out of her mind. Her heart was racing from the simple bit of contact he had given her.

"You coming?"

Charlie stood frozen as she looked at him peeking out from behind the kitchen door. "Uh" She cleared her throat. "Ye…yeah"

^..^

April placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before climbing back onto the couch; Darcy immediately placed her head back in her older sister's lap. April smiled and began to run her fingers through her sister's hair, she noticed Ruby who was sitting beside her was doing the same to Nicole who was sleeping soundly; the young girl still wasn't a hundred percent. "Do you like this movie so far?" April asked Ruby, they had spent the day watching the newest Disney movies, feeling like little kids again but since Nicole was asleep and Darcy was almost, April had put the hunger games on for them to watch.

Ruby looked over at April, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it's good. You said it just keeps getting better thought right?" Ruby asked indicating to the other movies that followed this one.

April grinned. "Yeah. So are you excited about starting at Summerbay high?"

Ruby looked down at her little sister. "Nervous. I'll be away from Nic and mum all day" She blushed when she realised how that made her sound. "And, well, I haven't really been to school. Not since I was younger away" Ruby knew that April knew of her circumstances. "Hey, where's your dad again, he's been gone quite a while"

"He's just at your house, he had to do something for Uncle Brax but he should home soon with dinner" April told her, her dad had left just after he'd served everyone lunch. "You shouldn't be nervous for school though, you'll love it. You can hang around with me and my friends" April smiled. "And if you need help catching up, we can study together"

Ruby smiled, April was quiet quickly becoming a really good friend, she always had helpful advice and reassured her when it came to school. The topic had been coming up a lot today. "So, do you just live with your dad and Darcy?" She hadn't heard anyone mention a woman, Heath's wife or the girl's mother but she assumed that maybe she was just busy with work or something.

April nodded, she usually hated it when people brought up the topic of Bianca but Ruby didn't know any different and someone would have to explain it to her eventually. "Yep, just dad and Darce. It's just been us for the last six years. My mum, well, she's my older sister biologically…" April paused.

Ruby could sense the teenager's hesitation. "You don't have to talk about it, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright" April reassured, blinking as she tried to focus. "Heath and Bianca adopted me after my mum left me behind but we moved here when Bianca left us. I was ten, Darcy was three"

Ruby reached forward and squeezed April's hand. "I'm sorry"

April smiled weakly. "I kind of understand why she left I guess. My brother, Heath and Bianca's son, Rocco, passed away. He was five months old. She took it really hard but what I'll never understand was how she could leave Darcy and I, we were her children too" April swallowed. "We are really lucky though, we have dad and Uncle Brax, and our Nan Cheryl and Casey when they are around. We even have Darcy's Gran Connie. And then there is Irene, she used to watch Darcy and I when we were younger, and she still does some nights if dad is going to be home late and Uncle Brax isn't available. We are really lucky"

Ruby couldn't help but squeeze April's hand again and smile weakly. The teenage girl beside her seemed to be looking on the bright side despite everything. "I don't know my dad" Ruby confessed quietly. "And Nicole's dad, Roman, I was seven when he walked out the door. I remember him though I don't like to tell my mum I do. I will never understand how he could leave us, especially since my mum was heavily pregnant at the time. The best decision we've made since then is coming to Summerbay, your Uncle is the most amazing person we have come across in years"

"Uncle Brax is pretty amazing. I think he thinks your mum is pretty amazing to"

Ruby looked at the girl beside her with wide eyes. "You think he likes her?"

April smiled. "Sure do"

^..^

Charlie walked into the house carrying the gifts she got for her girls, she couldn't have been happier then the present moment. She was giving her girls something she never would have been able to do before she met Brax. It wasn't a lot, just a t-shirt and book each for the girls. "Thank-you for taking me to get these"

Brax shrugged as he placed the bags he got down by the sofa. "No worries. I had a few last minute things to get anyway"

Charlie glanced over her shoulder at him. "I thought you would be Mr organized" She teased.

Brax laughed. "God no" He shook his head. "I still had to shop for Casey and my mother. My nieces are easy; they generally just tell me what they would like. And Heath is good with a pack of beer" He chuckled.

Charlie smiled. "Are you going to Heath's tomorrow for a Christmas party?" She asked hesitantly, the question had been on her mind all week but she hadn't wanted to ask.

Brax blinked, scratching the side of his head. "Well we usually go to Angelo's; I let the girls make their own pizzas, or whatever they like, dessert as well. We generally clear a large space on the floor, lay down some large soft blankets, lots of oversized cushions and watch Christmas movies on the flat screen. We trade gifts and all that stuff" He frowned at the look of sadness that clouded Charlie's face. "Charlie, I wanted…well, I wanted to invite you and the girls to join us this year"

Charlie stared at him. "Oh no, we couldn't. Brax, we aren't family and I don't have gifts for everyone. You should go an enjoy your night with them"

Brax tilted his head. "It doesn't matter if you don't have gifts for them, it won't bother them. And you're living in my house, so it's kind of like your family" He smiled. "You're coming, so are the girls. It'll be a nice night, watching movies and relaxing. You'll enjoy it"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	8. Christmas

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: I am glad I never disappoint you. Glad you loved the chapter and the way it flows. I do try to set a scene though that you can envision it and I know sometimes I probably get carried away. I am also glad you think I transition the story effortlessly. Hope you enjoy my Christmas chapter!  
FrankElza: Glad you enjoyed the light hearted moments and the girls bonding moment. Christmas has arrived so enjoy!  
FanFicForYou: Glad you loved the chapter. My life is pretty busy at the moment, my pregnancy is going really well, thank you for asking. Yes it is sweet but he is growing up incredibly fast! I hope you like my Christmas day chapter. Please enjoy ;)  
RoRo90: Stalking your inbox, ahah, glad you like my fic that much. It was heartbreaking but she did get some happiness in the end when she could get the girls a present. Brax is a sweetie for helping her out. YES! So glad you enjoyed the restaurant seen. I am trying so hard to work with the slow and steady but I so just want them together ahah, I am an impatient writer but I think I have been doing okay so far. Darcy is a cheeky one isn't she?! I am glad you loved the scene between Ruby and April; I wanted to use that chance to dive into April's past even though it is a little sad. Casey and Cheryl will make their appearance soon, I am just trying to find a good time to work them into it and not have too many characters. I do love your long reviews so I get quite excited when I see them! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)  
JS: So happy you loved it, Brax is definitely a sweetie. Glad you liked the scene between Ruby and April; I thought it would give you a good opportunity so also take a sneak peek into April's past. Yay! You liked the Chax scene in the restaurant; I try to make sure my Chax scenes please you. Christmas is this chapter so I do hope you like it. Enjoy! ;)  
Lazza77: All positive, I really like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter with Christmas ;)  
FanFiction79: Thank you! Christmas is up next, enjoy! ;)  
Laura: Two reviews for this chapter? I am lucky. I tried to make the restaurant scene a bit playful and not just serious. I am trying to get quicker with my updating though I have been busy but I know you have all been waiting for Christmas so I worked double time on this chapter. NYE…I have actually been thinking about this and I am still not quite sure what I am going to do but there might or might not be a kiss ;)  
Izzy09: Thank you for taking the time to catch up and review. I'm sure Brax has a little something for Charlie in this chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

_**I tried to update quickly so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's Christmas finally ahah. It's a longish chapter and it's still not perfect I don't think but I hope it meets your standards.**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Christmas. **_

_**25rd Of December, 2015.**_

Nicole gently shook her mum awake; she wanted to wish her a merry Christmas. Even at nine year old she'd grown to understand that Christmas wasn't just about gifts, if you did get presents you were lucky. She couldn't remember a time where she'd received a present. Even before they become homeless money had been tight so Christmas presents were small objects like a teddy or barbie. She was young though so she barely remembered that time just what Ruby and her mother had told her.

"Mum" Nicole whispered, shaking her mother.

Charlie stirred as she heard her name. "Mmm"

Nicole smiled; her mother was normally an early riser. "Mum, it's Christmas"

Charlie rolled her head to the side, she could hear Nicole's words and for once, that's thanks to Brax, she didn't dread opening her eyes. Instead her lips spread into a smile. "Good morning my beautiful girl" Charlie tickled the nine year old causing her to laugh and roll onto her back. "What are you waking me up for huh?" Charlie teased.

Nicole grinned widely. "Merry Christmas, mummy" Nicole spoke softly, her innocence shining through.

Charlie wrapped an arm around her daughter, pulling her into her side. "Merry Christmas, beautiful girl" Charlie spoke softly as the bedroom door opened and Ruby walked in sleepily.

"I'll be happy when Brax says the carpet in the bedroom is dry" She lifted the covers and snuggled into her mother's side. "Merry Christmas, mum" She glanced across her mother's body at Nicole. "Merry Christmas, Lil Sis"

Charlie kissed her teenagers hair. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart"

Nicole grinned. "Merry Christmas, Ruby"

Ruby grabbed Nicole's hand, her arm draped across her mother's waist. "This is really nice. Our fresh start, our first Christmas in a while. It's perfect"

Charlie smiled at her daughters words. "Yeah, it is perfect" Charlie agreed.

"What are we going to have for breakfast? Do you think Brax will make pancakes?" Nicole asked.

Ruby looked confused. "Won't he have breakfast with his family?"

Charlie touched their heads. "I think he'll be home for the morning but you'll have to ask him about the pancakes"

The knock on the door startled them as they looked across the room, though it was obvious who it was. "Don't worry, I'm not coming in" Brax called from the other side. "I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and I also wanted to borrow Nicole quickly before I make breakfast. I'll wait in the living room"

Nicole looked at her mother as they heard Brax's retreating footsteps. "What does he want to see me for?" She whispered.

Charlie smiled. "You won't find out unless you go see" She teased. "Go on, Rubes and I will be out for breakfast soon"

…

Nicole walked into the living room, standing in the hallway entrance, her blue nightie hanging to her knees and blonde ringlets hanging to her shoulders. She stared nervously at Brax who looked up from the arm chair; he was sitting in. "Hey kiddo"

Nicole smiled weakly. "Hi Brax"

Brax gestured for her to sit on the end of the couch closest to him. "Come sit down"

Nicole moved over and sat on the very edge of the couch, looking at Brax with concern. "Did I do something wrong?" Nicole whispered.

Brax frowned. "What? Of course not, sweetheart. I just want to show you something" Nicole's blue eyes started to shine with curiosity. "Ruby asked me the other day for a few jobs around the house so she could get you and your mother a gift.

"Really?" Nicole looked at him with a massive bright smile, before she frowned. "I didn't get her anything"

Brax nodded, smiling reassuringly at her. "You were sick so you couldn't do the same" He saw the disappointment in her features. "So I brought your mum and Ruby a set of pyjamas each and I put your name on the present tag. When you are one hundred present feeling better, you can help me cook dinner one night" He only just managed to finish his sentence because Nicole launched herself at him, hugging tightly.

"Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you" Nicole whispered in his ear. "I promise to help cook for a week"

Brax chuckled. "One night will be plenty. How about you put those under the tree" He indicated to the gifts on the coffee table.

Nicole nodded as she bounced around doing as she was told.  
Brax leaned back in his chair and smiled at the young girl's excitement. He was much happier this year knowing he was going to be able to share Christmas morning with Charlie and her girls. It was a better scenario then waking up in a house that was empty.

"Hey, are you sneaking a peek?" Charlie teased as she exited the hall to see Nicole was kneeling in front of the tree in the corner of the living room. She glanced at Brax who was sitting in the arm chair beside it. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Charlie" He smiled kindly at her as Ruby entered the living room. "Merry Christmas, Ruby"

"Merry Christmas, Brax" Ruby clasped her hands together as she saw Nicole kneeling by the tree. "Are you opening gifts?" she looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

Charlie looked at her eldest and then towards her youngest. "I think Brax was going to make breakfast first so you'll have to ask him"

Ruby glanced over at Brax. "Did you want to have breakfast first, Brax?"

"Nah, go ahead and open your gifts"

Ruby grinned, grabbing her mother's hand she dragged her over to the couch. "Sit down; I want to give you your gift"

Charlie raised her eyebrow, she wasn't quite sure she'd heard right. "Ruby, how?" Charlie asked as she took the present wrapped in red wrapping paper from her daughter's hand.

Ruby smiled, she really hoped her mother enjoyed her gift. "Brax paid me to wash his car. Open it" Ruby encouraged.

Charlie ran her fingers along the wrapping paper, blinking back the tears that had come rushing forward as she thought about what her daughter had done. "Ruby" She breathed as she opened the gift to reveal a romance book. "Thank-you sweetheart" Charlie took Ruby's hand. "But you really didn't have too…"

"Yes I did" Ruby interrupted. "I know it's just something little but you deserve it. This is out fresh start mum and I wanted to get you something to mark this moment"

Charlie pulled her sixteen year old into a hug, squeezing tightly. "I can't believe you've turned out this well after all we've been through"

"I had a good teacher" Ruby pulled back from her mother and picked up another gift with the same wrapping paper. "This one is for you Nic"

Nicole leaned up on her knees to take the gift. "It's for me?"

Ruby nodded as she saw her little sisters eyes light up as she ran her hands over the gift. "Is nothing great but I thought we could do it together?"

Nicole tore the gift open with excitement, squealing when she saw the jewellery making kit. "Thank-you so much Ruby" Nicole held the box close to her chest. "We can make some bracelets later right?"

"Sure"

Charlie cleared her throat. "I think there are some more gifts under the tree, one for the each of you"

"and you" Nicole picked up the two wrapped presents she'd put under the tree minutes ago, handing one to Ruby and then walking a few paces to hand one to her mother.

Charlie couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, she knew she was lucky to have such thoughtful daughters but never did she expect something like this. "Not you too, how did you get this?" Charlie took the gift from Nicole's hand and pulled the blonde down beside her.

"Brax" Nicole grinned.

Charlie rubbed her thumb across Nicole's cheek. "Thankyou"

"Thank-you for being my mum" Nicole whispered as she hopped down onto the ground to open her other gift.

Charlie looked over at Brax who had been watching the exchanges between mother and girls, but had been keeping quiet. "Thankyou" She mouthed.

Brax shrugged waving his hand his hand as though it was nothing. "You're very welcome" He mouthed back. He was enjoying just seeing the smiles of joy on their faces, it was refreshing.

"Thank-you mum" The girls spoke in unison as they marvelled over their new books and tops that their mother had brought them, to them it was like golden treasure.

Charlie smiled at the joy in their eyes. "You're welcome girls" She glanced over at Brax, her eyes filling with sorrow. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. I should after everything you've done for us"

Brax shook his head, the last thing he wanted for her to start buying him gifts. He was doing everything he could for them because he wanted to, not because he expected something in return. "I told you Charlie, I don't expect anything from you. Having you here in the house, sharing this moment with you and the girls. It is all I need. It lets me know that I'm doing the right thing when I see the smiles and happiness"

Charlie leaned forward which he did as well, so that their faces were inches apart. "You're a pretty amazing guy, Darryl Braxton" Charlie pecked his cheek lightly.

Brax reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "You're a pretty perfect girl, Charlotte" He whispered as he pulled back from her and looked down at the girls in front of the tree. "Now I didn't put my gifts for you under the tree. They are in your room. Want to check out what I got you?"

Nicole's eyes widened. "You got us a gift too?"

"You didn't have to do that Brax, we didn't expect anything" Ruby told him honestly.

Brax smiled. "I know you girls didn't expect anything but I wanted to get you something. So are you going to see what I got you or not?"

"Yes!" Nicole jumped up, pulling on Ruby's hand. "Come on! Come on!"

Ruby laughed. "Okay. Okay. I'm coming" She stood up and allowed Nicole to tug her down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Brax looked over at Charlie who had gone quiet and was staring at him with amazement. "Is there anything you won't do?" She asked him.

Brax laughed. "No, I won't say there is" He teased. "Come on, are you coming to see?"

Charlie turned her head to the hallway as she heard the squeals erupt from the bedroom. "What did you do?" Charlie raised her eyebrow.

Brax grinned. "Come on, I'll show you what the excitement is about" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch and towards the girls bedroom.

"Brax!" Nicole shouted his name when she saw him walking down the hall; both girls were still standing in the doorway. "Is this ours?"

Brax nodded, he couldn't help but smile widely at the complete look of amazement and shock in their features. "Of course, I don't think this room belongs to any other girls"

"Wow!" Nicole whispered as she tugged Ruby into the room. "Look Ruby" She pointed to the feature wall.

Ruby looked at the powder blue wall. "If you want to achieve success then don't doubt your dreams" Ruby read the quote that was written across the wall blue wall in white writing. Under it was a white desk with a white chair and blue seat cushion. There were a few simple items on the desk, a pen holder which was filled, two blue notebooks and a pack of highlighters and pencils.

"Please tell me I get to sleep up top" Nicole clasped her hands together and looked at Brax with hopeful eyes.

Brax chuckled as he pulled Charlie further into the room. She hadn't said a word but he was hoping the thoughts swirling around in her head were good. "I thought you might like to sleep up the top and Ruby can have the bottom bunk because it's a double" Brax explained.

Ruby smiled and walked across the floor towards the bed, sitting down on the bottom bunk. It was a white bunk bed with white sheets and blue bedding with white poker dots. She had four pillows and a white cushion while Nicole had two pillows and the same cushion on her ed.  
Beside the bed was a white bedside table with a lamp that had a blue shade and an alarm clock.

"This is amazing" Ruby whispered to herself as she looked at the wall across from the wall with the desk. It had a white dresser with a black flat screen tv on top of it and a vase full of flowers, on the right side of it between the dresser and the wardrobe was a stand filled with dvds and a few cds. And then on the left side of the dresser under the window which had knew powder blue curtains was a blue bean bag which went perfect against the clean white carpet. Beside the door was a long length mirror with a white frame.

"I hope you girls like it. I wanted to give you a space that is completely yours"

Ruby glanced over at him; she was lying back on her bed into the pillows. "This is the most amazing room. Thank you so much Brax" She got off the bed and walked over to give him a brief hug.

Brax accepted the hug and squeezed her before letting him go. "You're welcome, Ruby"

Nicole climbed down from the top bunk and through her arms around Brax. "Thank-you Brax! This is the best room ever!"

Brax placed a his left hand through her blonde ringlets aware that Charlie still had a tight grip on his right hand, he was beginning to think the blood circulation was being interrupted by how hard she was squeezing. Looking at Nicole, he saw the happiness in her eyes. "You're very welcome, kiddo" He looked over at Ruby who was lying on her bed smiling.

Charlie finally cleared her throat, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. The happiness in her daughter's eyes was heart warming. Brax's gesture, his thoughtfulness made her heart beat a little faster. But looking around at everything she couldn't help but feel like he'd spent too much money on them. "Brax is this" She pursued her lips and paused for a moment. "It's wonderful but it must have cost a fortune" Charlie looked up at him.

Brax could see the concern in her eyes and a part of him knew that she would struggle with the idea of him spending money on them. Lucky for him both he hadn't spent a lot on the room at all. "Charlie, it didn't really cost that much"

Charlie stared at him with a raised eyebrow; she didn't see how the room didn't cost a lot of money. "We need to talk" She declared as she tugged him towards the door.

Brax grimaced. "Okay. Girls, check the wardrobe there's something in there" he called before Charlie shut the bedroom door on him and pulled him out into the living room.

"How much did you spend Brax? The furniture looked brand new, the tv…" She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly awaiting an answer. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful but she didn't want him to be spending lots of money on the girls, it wasn't right.

Brax stared at her with a smile. "Relax, Charlie, I told you it didn't cost that much. The furniture isn't new. The bunk bed came from the shed, the other furniture was already in the room, it's just all been painted white" Brax reassured her; he'd taken her into consideration when planning it and had only spent money when he thought he needed to. It wasn't that he couldn't afford new things; it was just that he knew Charlie wouldn't have appreciated him spending that much money. "The tv is from my room since I barely used it. I only spent a little money for the paint, bedding and little knick knacks for the desk; I brought the bean bag and the curtains. Charlie, I wouldn't just go out and by everything new. I know you wouldn't appreciate that. I thought seeing the girls happy would make you happy"

"It does" Charlie spoke suddenly, her features softening. "I'm sorry. I just saw all the stuff and it was so overwhelming" She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "They're so pleased with the room. You gave them a space to call their own. You've given them something they've dreamed about"

Brax felt guilty, looking at her as the tears made tracks down her cheeks. "I should have spoken to you about it"

"No" Charlie disagreed. "This was your gift to them and they're so happy. You really are the most amazing man, and we are so lucky to have met you. Thank you for doing that for them Brax"

Brax couldn't stand to see her cry; he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "You're welcome Charlie. I want nothing more than for you and the girls to be happy. Which is why…" He pulled away from her and bent down to pull a bag out from under the tree. "I don't want you to think you were forgotten" He held the bag out to her.

Charlie raised her eyebrow, her face flushed. "I didn't get you anything"

Brax shrugged. "Hopefully this will be my present too" He gestured to the bag she had taken from his hand. "Open it"

Charlie bit her bottom lip and opened the bag. Heat rising in her cheeks as she pulled out the clothes. A light blue sundress, white cardigan and white strappy sandals. In the bottom of the bag was a set of silver bangles.  
She cleared her throat. "How…How did you know?" Her eyes flashed to his, her body shivering as she remembered the dream she had while she was in the hospital.

Brax cocked his head to the side at her question. "Know what? April picked the clothes, she has this idea…and I am starting to think I agree with her" He reached into the bag and pulled out a card. "You should read this"

Charlie gently laid the clothes on the couch and took the card from his hand wordlessly. She opened it and gasped, her heart racing even faster than it had been moments ago. She read each word carefully not daring to miss one.

_Dear Charlotte,  
You came into my life eight days ago and in that short time I've come to realise you are one incredibly strong woman. One I have the pleasure of knowing. I know you might think it's too soon or it could possibly screw up the arrangement we have going on. (I promise I'd never that happen) Charlie, I can't let this opportunity pass by without grabbing it.  
In the New Year, when you feel like you are ready to take a leap of faith, I would like for you to wear those clothes and accompany me to dinner. (I'm referring to a date, which you might have noticed) Now I'm rambling, my point is, I want you to go on a date with me when you are ready. Say yes and it'll make my Christmas more special than it already is.  
Brax. _

Charlie felt the tears trailing down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I…"

Brax looked at her nervously. "Say yes" He practically pleaded with her. He wanted one date, with one date they could see if they could be something, he could get some alone time with her and understand who Charlie was before everything fell apart.

"I…" Charlie placed the card down and through her arms around him. "You're perfect. And even though my head is screaming at me that this could end very badly. I am going to say when I am ready we can go on a date"

Brax grinned as the words escaped Charlie's lips. "Good" he hugged her tightly.

Charlie leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. The idea seemed wonderful, it would help them to determine their feelings for each other but her head was telling her the consequences that could occur from going on a date could be disastrous especially for the girls after they'd gotten their own room.

"Don't" Brax breathed in her ear as he pulled away from the hug. "Don't over think it. It'll be fine" He promised her. He'd already thought about things and vowed that whatever came of the date wouldn't affect her new job or the house dynamics and it especially wouldn't affect the girls.

Charlie looked up at him, her eyes burning with a sense of curiosity as she thought her girls had been awfully quiet. "What was in the girl's wardrobe?"

Brax chuckled. "Outfits for later. There one in your wardrobe too, wouldn't want you to be forgotten"

Charlie squealed and spun on her heals. "So spoilt" She murmured.

…

Brax walked into the restaurant with Charlie and the girls following him. He almost fainted when he saw how beautiful they all looked in their outfits. He could clearly see that April had an eye for fashion as she'd chosen the three dresses and accessories.  
Ruby was wearing a red lacy type dress with long sleeves that were tight against her arms, a small thin belt around her waist and black flats on her feet. Her brown hair was down and free flowing.  
Nicole wore a dress identical to Ruby's with the same shows; her blonde ringlets were pulled up into a high ponytail.  
But it was Charlie that had completely taken his breath away when she exited the bedroom at home. She was wearing a lacy green dress with tight three quarter sleeves that flowed to just above her knees, tight in the mid-section before free flowing. She was wearing black high heels and her chocolate brown hair was braided to the right side of her head and was hanging over her shoulder.

"Dad! Come on, you need to move that chair so the cushions can spread out"

Heath grumbled as he pushed the chair back. "Teenagers are so bossy"

"So are parents" April retorted.

Darcy sat up in the booth she had been lying back in. "When's Uncle Brax getting here? Christmas drives you two crazy"

Heath poked his tongue out at his daughter. "Is that so young lady?"

"Yes" Darcy stated as though it was a fact.

"Well I'm here now so they'll pull their heads in or they won't get any more presents" Brax announced his arrival.

Darcy launched herself at him. "Uncle Brax. Merry Christmas"

"Whoa" Brax stumbled as he caught her. "Merry Christmas, Darce!"

Darcy pulled out of the hug and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Can we make lunch now? You're late"

Heath groaned at his daughter. "Darcyyyyyyyyy" He shook his head as he walked over to Brax. "Merry Christmas Bro" He shook his hand before looking at Charlie and her girls. "You three look lovely tonight. Merry Christmas"

Charlie smiled. "Thank you. Merry Christmas" Charlie looked around the restaurant; she was surprised to find that Brax had been telling the complete truth. They really had pushed the tables to the side to create a large open space filled with loads of blankets and cushions. A small tree was set up on the bar and presents were placed on the stools. The flat screen had the movie _Santa Clause _ready to play.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Brax" April hugged him. "Merry Christmas" She spoke to Charlie and the girls.

Brax noticed that Nicole and Ruby had gone quiet and the last thing he wanted was for them to feel uncomfortable. "Alright, how about we whip some pizzas up for lunch and get this movie marathon going"

Heath looked at his brother. "I'll help the girls do lunch and you can take dinner. You did promise them a roast right…" Heath said as he gently prodded April and Darcy towards the kitchen.

Ruby and Nicole looked from their mother to Brax unsure whether they were allowed to follow Heath and his daughters into the kitchen. "Are we allowed back there, Brax?"

Brax nodded. "Of course. Make sure you tell Heath if you don't like something"

Nicole grinned. "Okay Brax" she grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

Charlie looked at Brax; she was still holding the gift bags from the car after having insisted she would carry them up so he could have free hands to great his family. "Where would you like these?"

Brax took the bags from her right hand. "We'll put them under the tree" They walked towards the bar.

…

Brax walked out onto the balcony, after the third movie Charlie had moved outside and he'd followed to make sure everything was alright. He smiled slightly and leaned against the door jam watching her as pulled her black cardigan closer around her shoulders, the breeze cool as she looked out over the ocean. She was perfect. He couldn't deny that. "You okay?" He found himself asking.

Charlie glanced over her shoulder at his sudden voice, smiling slightly. "I'm good. Just taking a moment"

Brax walked forward and leaned against the railing. "Peaceful isn't it?"

Charlie hummed. "It is, it's much quieter then the city"

"Have you enjoyed the day so far?"

Charlie giggled. "The day is over, it's officially night Brax" She teased. "It's been wonderful. It is so different being with a family even before things happened it was only the girls and I, and we really didn't have much"

Brax smiled, he was pleased that she was having a wonderful time. "Look at them, they seem to be enjoying it" Brax gestured into the restaurant.

Charlie couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips when she saw her girls joining in a pillow fight, the girls against Heath. "Oh your poor brother"

Brax snorted. "Ah, it's good for him to be knock around once in a while"

Charlie slapped his arm lightly. "Brax!"

"What?" Brax looked at her innocently. "He's fine" He looked at Heath who was red faced and lying on the floor while Darcy and Nicole piled on top of him in a stacks on type game. "Well, he was a few moments ago"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "It is amazing how comfortable the girls are with you and your family. It makes all this easy"

"It should be easy. I want it to be easy" Brax told her, looking down into her eyes. "I want you to feel comfortable with me"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "I do"

"Good"

"Good" Charlie mimicked.

Brax shook his head at her as Darcy poked her head out onto the balcony. "Dad says check on the roast cause if it burns then he'll burn you"

Brax snorted. "I'll go and check on it now. How about once I do that we do presents?"

"Yes!" Darcy cheered as she headed inside to tell everyone that they were going to do presents.

Charlie raised her eyebrow curiously. "He'll burn you?"

Brax laughed as he saw the look in Charlie's eyes. "Forget it...I'm not telling you the story" He headed towards the kitchen.

Charlie followed after him. "Please"

"Nope"

Charlie pouted. "Come on"

Brax shook his head at her behaviour as he opened the oven. He was secretly glad that she was relaxing and allowing herself to be comfortable and playful. "What do I get if I tell you?" He asked playfully.

Charlie tilted her head pretending to think. "Um, well, you'll have to tell me and find out" She winked.

Brax exhaled and shut the oven, turning around he leaned against the counter to face her. "Heath was like nine and I was a couple years older. He wanted to cook me toast for breakfast. Heath couldn't cook toast without burning it but I told him he could but if he burnt it then I got to give him a Chinese burn" Brax smirked. "Of course he burnt the toast but when he gave it to me he started crying and I felt bad so I gave him the lightest one known to man. It was six months later that I found out his cry had been fake"

"That's not to bad"

Brax stared at her. "It was six months later that I had to bake a cake for him. His class was having a bake sale and everyone had to bring something. I'd never baked anything before in my life so Heath made me the same deal that if I burnt it then he could give me a Chinese burn. Safe to say I burnt the cake to the point of no return and he got to give me the burn. I laughed thinking he was smaller than me and weaker" Brax shook his head in dismay. "I was very very wrong. He had a strong grip and I was left with a really red mark that bruised in places"

Charlie couldn't help but giggle a little. "Oh wow"

Brax exhaled. "Thing is as his gotten older he has become the better cook and man he still gives one hell of a Chinese burn"

Charlie laughed. "Ah, brothers" She shook her head.

Brax cocked his head to the side. "So what do I get?!"

Charlie turned around and glanced over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. "You'll have to wait and see" She winked.

...

"Alright, what did you girls get Uncle Brax this year?" Brax reached for his gift that was in the middle of the circle they'd formed. He tore the gift open and grinned when he saw the black watch. "I wonder how you knew I needed a new one" He teased.

April poked her sister in the side. "Well if Darcy hadn't dropped you last one in the dishwasher and sent it for a cycle then it would have been footy tickets. But you like it right?"

Brax grinned. "You two have good taste" He told them. "Couple of footy tickets would have been alright too" He teased.

"Don't get greedy" Darcy wagged her finger at him. "My turn, Uncle Brax" Darcy reached into the pile and picked out her gift from Brax, she tore the gift open grinning at the silver bracelet, necklace and earring set, it was what she had begged Brax for. "Thankyou!" She leaned up on her knees and over the pile to hug him.

"You're welcome, kid" He chucked a gift to April. "Your turn"

April grinned and opened the bag. "Just what I picked" She showed her dad the engraved gold bangle. "Thanks Uncle Brax!" She knew the even though Darcy had got more that they had cost the same amount.

Heath whistled. "I better have got something that expensive" He joked.

Brax chuckled. "Yeah right! Footy tickets and beers for you" He passed a bag to Heath.

"Sweet!" Heath chuckled. "Got you the same thing"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Could have guessed that! You get me the same thing every year!"

Heath shook his head. "Do not!"

"You do, dad" April agreed with her Uncle. "Here" She pushed the three bags in the middle towards Charlie and her girls. "These are from dad, Darcy and I"

Charlie placed a hand on her chest, tasking at Heath. "You didn't need to do this"

Heath shrugged. "Don't look at me. These girls are so demanding no one can say no. I'm just the money tree" He joked.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He told them.

"What do you think?" April asked Ruby. "It's just a few essentials and some of my favourite things that I thought you might like"

Ruby smiled as she looked into the bag. There was a hair brush, a few makeup bits and pieces, a head band, a few dvds, body lotions and scrubs and a diary with matching pen. "This is sweet. Thank you!"

Nicole was digging through her own bag, having received mostly the same things. A diary with matching pen, hairbrush, dvds, head band but she got a few different items as well. A set of silver bangles and a book. "Thank you!"

Darcy leaned over. "We got you this book because its my favourite. Fingers crossed you like it too"

"I will" Nicole beamed.

Brax nudged Charlie, she looked as though she was going to cry again. "How does this rate on the Christmas scale?"

Charlie smiled. "This would be the perfect Christmas" She whispered to him.

Brax leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I won't forget you owe me something for that little story session in the kitchen"

Charlie giggled. "Wait a few days, Mr impatient"

"Oi Brax. How's dinner coming along?" Heath glanced up and groaned when he saw his brothers death glare. It was clear he had interrupted a moment. "Sorry"

Charlie shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry for" She looked at Brax cheekily. "Don't burn that dinner buddy otherwise my debt to you won't be paid" She joked winking.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	9. New Years Eve

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: I wasn't expecting to upload that chapter quickly either! Brax is phenomal isn't he, he seems to think of everything! Aw, I didn't mean to bring you to tears but it would have been emotionally and physically tough on them. Thank you very much, and I fingers crossed you enjoy this chapter.  
FrankElza: I'm glad you enjoyed reading this chapter. I was aiming for a really family based chapter. I know it was a bit long and I actually hadn't intended for it to be that way but it happened. I am also glad you enjoyed my little back story with Heath and Brax!  
FanFicForYou: Glad you loved the chapter. I thought the story would be a nice touch to see an insight into the brother's relationship. Hope you like this chapter.  
RoRo90: Ahah, so glad you loved my quick update. I wanted to get Christmas out quickly which I am glad I did because this one took so long. I am glad you think I portray the emotions and feelings well because sometimes I find this really hard to do. Brax is always thinking ahead, like with Nicole in that chapter. You will definitely see the relationship with the girls and Brax grow in coming chapters, he is someone they've been searching for. Ahah, glad you liked Brax's present to Charlie, I couldn't leave her out could I? I did want to have a nice family scene at the restaurant so I am glad you adored that. Hope you like this chapter!  
JS: Don't worry about it, I figured you were just busy, I know I have been. Glad you loved the chapter. I really wanted it to be family orientated and for it to be a point of everyone accepting Charlie and the girls. Brax is such as sweetheart isn't he? And Charlie did do a good job with the girls. Enjoy this chapter!  
Lazza77: I did want to spoil the girls this Christmas, they deserved it after all. Glad you loved my family Christmas. Enjoy this chapter!  
Guest: Glad you love it, enjoy this chapter!  
Laura: So happy you loved the chapter. I wanted the girls to be spoilt but I wanted to include Charlie as well. And she is coming around to the idea of dating Brax, better read this chapter to find out some more about them ;)  
Izzy09: Glad you loved the chapter; I really wanted Christmas to come across family orientated. Hope you enjoy this update. **

_**This chapter is not what I wanted it to be at all but I couldn't keep staring at the word document trying to make it work. Sometimes I feel like I need another me just to bounce ideas off. My toddlers been sick well he still is, I have and now my husband is.  
But on the bright side this week we find out the gender of our baby!**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: New Years Eve. **_

_**31st Of December, 2015.**_

_6:00am_

"_**I'm ready" **_

Brax laid back on his bed, his head rested on his arms as he stared blankly at the ceiling as though he was waiting for it to talk. To magically give him an idea of what to do. He hadn't expected for Charlie to say the two words so soon, he expected to wait a few months. Her words continued to ripple through his head as he closed his eyes. It had only been five days since he'd given her the gift, two weeks since they'd met each other but it wasn't too fast…people claimed to fall in love at first sight all the time.  
Brax's eyes snapped open; he certainly wasn't claiming love at first sight. Attraction at first sight was something he thought was possible.

His main problem now was to find the place to have the perfect date. It was New Years Eve which meant most places were already booked out, he knew Angelo's was which left him with very limited options and he wanted this night to be special for her.  
Since Christmas he'd begun to notice she'd lightened up, become more carefree. Seemed to be smiling more and enjoying herself especially at work. She had started teasing him, flirting. He loved it but he also wanted to show her that he was serious; he wanted to see if there was a connection, he wanted to make it work.

Exhaling he smiled to himself and rolled over to grab his phone, flipping it open to find Heath's name, waiting a few moments as the dialling tone rang.

"_Ey bro, better be important I'm about to open the gym"_

Brax smirked; Heath had come a long way since they'd left Mangrove River. He'd never expected his younger brother to open up a gym but he'd done more than that. He poured a lot of energy into his business. "I need you to watch Nicole tonight. Ruby is going to the party with April" He couldn't help but smile at how close April and Ruby had become since Christmas. He was very proud of both his nieces, they had been going to such an effort to make sure Ruby and Nicole felt welcome.

"_What for?" _

Brax rolled his eyes. "Charlie wants to go on a date. I thought tonight would be a good night since its New Years Eve"

"_Ah, big bro is turning into a romantic. Alright, no worries" _

"I'll drop her round at four when I bring Ruby over"

"_Yeah, sounds fine. Gotta go before customers start banging down my doors" _

Hearing the dialling tone of Heath having hung up, Brax dropped his phone to his chest. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do tonight though he knew he had to make it special.

…

_7:30am_

"Mum" Ruby skipped into the kitchen holding a white cotton dress in front of her, her mother was standing at the stove making something for breakfast. "Is this okay to wear to the party tonight?"

Charlie turned around to face her daughter who was standing with the dress, looking at her with a smile. She couldn't believe that she was allowing her daughter to attend a New Years Eve party. She'd agreed to it because of the hopefulness and excitement in Ruby's eyes at the thought of being invited to her first party. "I think it will look great Ruby, but you have to wear a jacket it'll get cold"

Ruby nodded at the concern her mother showed. "I will. Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?"

Charlie couldn't believe her daughter really was becoming a teenage girl. She had never worried about hair while living on the streets; it hadn't been something that mattered. "With that dress I think down"

Ruby bounced on her heels. "Okay. Thanks mum" She moved across the kitchen floor and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'm really looking forward to this"

Charlie rubbed her daughters arm. "I know you are sweetheart, I'm sure you'll have a great time. Just remember the rules"

Ruby nodded. "I will. Party finishes just after midnight and I have to be home at twelve thirty. No drinking. No drugs" Ruby rolled her eyes. "As if I'd do that anyway. No leaving the party"

Charlie hadn't honestly expected Ruby to drink or do drugs but she was still a teenager and teenagers could be easily influenced. "Alright, good girl. Go wake your sister, breakfast is nearly ready" She turned away from her daughter and back to the stove, she was smiling slightly to herself as she thought about her New Years Eve. She knew she'd completely dropped a bombshell on Brax when she'd suggested a date and with fingers crossed she was praying he would come up with something for tonight. She wanted to spend the night bringing in the New Year with him. A fresh start that hopefully he would continue to be a part of.

Brax walked into the kitchen, following the smell of food from his bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe that led into the kitchen grinning at the sight of Charlie swaying her hips as she placed pancakes onto the plate. He found himself in this situation all too often, watching her, it was beginning to become a recurring theme at work, he would forget what he was doing and just stare at her. She was hypnotizing.

"Enjoying the view?" Charlie teased as she looked over her shoulder, she could feel his presence behind her. He had one that imposed on the area wherever he was.

Brax smirked as he moved further into the kitchen. "I am. I enjoy watching you" He almost kicked himself as the words came tumbling from his mouth.

Charlie giggled as she picked up the plate of pancakes and flicked the stove off. Walking the few feet towards him, she moved in slightly to pick up the maple syrup, her lips close to his ear. "I like it when you watch me" She grabbed the bottle of maple syrup, winking at him as she spun on her heels and walked towards the kitchen table.

Brax leaned against the bench and took a deep breath, the things he wanted to do her. The images in his head. But he had to shake them all away; they hadn't even been on a date yet. He didn't want to jump straight into anything; they still had a lot to learn about each other.

"Morning Brax"

He glanced up and saw the girls walking towards the kitchen table, a least with them in the house he had to contain himself. He walked towards the table and took the only vacant seat beside Charlie; his reached for the pancakes, his hand brushing hers. "Uh, you go first" He pushed the plate towards her. "So girls…" He tried to think of a topic to talk about. "Nic, Heath and Darce are alone tonight and I think they're just gonna watch movies while the girls are off at their party if you wanna go"

Nicole looked at Brax with a smile. "Can I have a sleepover?"

Brax shrugged. "I'm sure that'll be fine" He could feel Charlie's eyes on him but he didn't want to tell her what his plan was. He wanted it to at least be a bit of a surprise all he had to do was come up with the actual date and what they would be doing.

…

_12:00pm_

"Leah!"

Leah Patterson looked up from the salad she was making to see Brax standing in the doorway between the kitchen and diner. "Something you need?" She could tell by the look on his face that he was clearly stressed.

"What do women like?"

Leah laughed at the random question. "Huh, that's a pretty vague. All sorts of things, flowers, massages, romantic movies, wine…"

Brax huffed, he didn't really have any other woman in the town to bounce ideas off and he really didn't want to have to bounce ideas off his own mother since that would be a disaster. "I mean date wise. What do women like when men are planning a date?"

Leah dropped the tomato she was holding, looking over at Brax with wide eyes. "Do you have a date?" In the six years she'd known Brax, he'd never once been in a serious relationship with a woman.

Brax scratched his head nervously. "Yeah. Look, is dinner and a movie at home to…well, too predictable?"

"No" Leah bent down to pick up the tomato. "Make a home cooked meal, pick out a couple of romantic comedy movies, a bottle of her favourite wine" She looked at him curiously. "Who is she? Is that that woman you have living with you, the one you haven't brought into the diner yet? April and Darcy can't keep their mouths shut about…Charlie, isn't it?"

Brax blushed slightly, clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah…so dinner and a movie? It doesn't seem too special"

Leah rolled her eyes. "You make it special, good conversation, some chocolate is always good, a back rub. You don't have to go out to a restaurant to give a woman a perfect night"

"Right" Brax nodded to himself. "Flowers, should I get her flowers?"

"Flowers never hurt anyone"

"Okay, alright, flowers. And what should I cook for dinner?"

Leah stared at him. "I don't know Brax, I don't know Charlie. Try her favourite meal"

Brax huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. "I don't know what her favourite meal is, what's your favourite meal?"

Leah shook her head in amusement. "I'm not telling you. Cook something you know she'll love, how about that spaghetti you just put on the menu at Angelo's? I had that the other night, it was divine"

"Well, she did say she wanted to try it" Brax muttered.

"Good. And here…" She walked over to the chocolate cake at was sitting up on the bench, having just been cut up, she placed two pieces into a container. "Here" She handed it to him. "You can never go wrong with chocolate cake. Now get out of my diner"

Brax took the container from her hands. "Thank you Leah" He turned around and rushed towards the exit. He was content with the idea of doing spaghetti for dinner, at least he had some kind of game plan now, his head had been all over the place since this morning.

…

_4:15pm_

"Oh, hey Charlie, I was expecting Brax" Heath closed the front door behind Charlie and her girls. He had been expecting to see Brax as that had been the plan since the girls had arranged to go to the party together.

Charlie looked at Heath with a weird expression. "Your brother has been acting very odd today, he was gone most of the morning and then he gave me his car keys and kicked the three of us out of the house telling us he needed time to call your mother" She shook her head. "It was time to drop the girls off anyway"

Heath chuckled; his brother was obviously going frantic over the date he was planning. "Ah, well, Brax has always been weird. Anyone would tell you that" He laughed. "April. Darcy. Your guests are here"

"Ruby, I'm in my room. Come on, we have to get ready" April shouted out.

"Nicole, I'm in my room. Come pick what movies you want to watch" Darcy shouted as well, copying her sister.

Heath rolled his eyes. "My girls have no manners" He shook his head. "Go on find them you too. Ruby try not to get lost in April's mountain of clothes she has lying on the floor"

"It's not a mountain, dad"

"Is so!"

Charlie laughed at the interaction. "You are like a big child"

Heath looked at her as though he was offended. "Is that so?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes it is" She sat down on the stool. "So this party, you know the boy who is hosting it?"

"Yeah, it's Matt, Leah from the diner…" He saw Charlie's confused look. "You've been here two weeks and you haven't met Leah?"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "I told you, your brother is odd. He always runs over to get our coffees, or breakfast and insists that he does it alone"

Heath chuckled. "Probably saving you from Colleen, that woman…" He shook his head. "Anyway, Leah is Matt's guardian and she's allowing him to host the party in the house so I can say it'll be pretty safe"

Charlie took the bottle of water he held out to her. "I just, she's never been to a party, is there anyone going that I should be worried about?"

"Nah, if anyone should be worried it's me. April's boyfriend will be there" He pulled a disgusted face. "Teenage girls" He exhaled. "But seriously don't worry. I think Leah and Zac, that's her boyfriend, they'll probably crash the party even though Matt thinks they are leaving and taking their younger two boys out for the night" He chuckled.

"Good" Charlie smiled. "That makes me stress less"

"Mum, can you come help me?" Ruby poked her head out of April's room.

Charlie glanced at the clock. "Yeah, I still have time. Brax is probably still on the phone to his mother" She hopped off the stool.

Heath chuckled to himself once Charlie was out of hearing range; there was no way Brax was just calling their mother.

…

_5:30pm_

Brax lit the candles on the coffee table before taking a step back to assess his work. He placed four movies side the tv, a few suggestions he'd texted April for which he wasn't proud off, asking romance movie advice from a sixteen year old. He'd got a nice warm blanket from the closet and placed it on the end of the couch.  
On the coffee table he'd spread out a red table cloth with two white candles and two crystal wine glasses both half full with red wine, the chocolate cake was set out as well as the spaghetti he'd immediately begun preparing once she'd left with the girls. The lights were dim and everything seemed to be in order.  
He placed the lighter down on the kitchen bench and picked up the towel to wipe his hands, they were sweaty. He was nervous, nervous she wouldn't like what he'd done for them tonight.

Hearing the click of the key in the front door handle, he moved back into the living room and ran a hand through his hair, holding a deep breath as the door opened to reveal her. "Hey"

Charlie's eyes went wide as she took in the scene before her; Brax was staring at her nervously. She had fully expected to come home to a empty house, having to find out he'd gone out somewhere, it was why she'd spent so long at Heath's helping the girls to get ready. "Hey" She murmured as she looked at the coffee table seeing the food and what looked to be the most delicious chocolate cake. "What…What's all this?"

Brax scratched his head. "Well I know you said you wanted to go on a date, but you didn't give me much time to plan something for tonight, it's New Years Eve, everywhere is booked out so I had to plan something from home…"

Charlie looked at him, a little twinkle in her eyes. It was exactly what she'd hoped for, why she had told him she wanted to go on a date with such short notice. She didn't want him to spend money on a night out when a night in, alone with him was all she wanted. "It's perfect"

"It is, wait, is it?" He looked at her with disbelief written in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted. A quiet night in with you" She smiled and shut the door behind her. "You cooked?"

Brax nodded slightly. "Yeah, I thought you might enjoy a home cooked meal. The spaghetti, you wanted to try"

Charlie nodded. "Excellent. Should we eat?" She blushed, it was a little awkward.

"Yup, come on" He gestured to the floor in front of the coffee table, he had a couple of cushions and a blanket laid out for comfort. "Girls okay?"

"Yeah. Rubes and April were just finishing getting ready when I left. Nicole and Darcy were setting up movies" She picked up her fork. "Is this why you were acting odd today?"

Brax looked at her, raising his eyebrow playfully. "I was not acting odd"

Charlie laughed. "Yes you were"

"Was not" He nudged her. "How does it taste?"

Charlie picked up a fork full and placed it into her mouth, moaning slightly. "Divine"

Brax chuckled. "Good" He picked up some on his own fork. "I thought tonight would be the perfect night to get to know each other a little better"

Charlie picked up her glass of wine and turned to face him slightly. "Getting to know you sounds interesting. Twenty questions, actually let's make it ten"

Brax swallowed his mouthful. "What are we in high school?"

"Come on" Charlie tapped his leg playfully. "It'll be fun. I'll even let you go first"

"How generous" He rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the wine, taking the moment to pause and think about the question he would ask. He didn't want to get into anything to deep to early. He wanted the questions to be light at first before moving to more serious and deep topics. "Okay, what is the worst nickname you've ever had?"

Charlie clicked her tongue in distaste. "As a little child my nickname was orange juice"

Brax bit his bottom lip. "Orange juice?"

Charlie blushed. "I was like nine, and I accidently spilt orange juice on my chair at school and the teacher made me sit down and wouldn't listen to why I couldn't. So I sat down and when I stood up it looked like I had wet my pants. I spent the entire week telling kids it was orange juice…and well that became my new nickname"

Brax nodded. "Orange juice, bad nickname" He placed his wine glass down.

Charlie grinned. "Have you ever been in love?"

Brax coughed, almost choking on the bit of spaghetti he was swallowing. She certainly didn't waste any time getting stuck into the hard questions. "Geez, you don't beat around the bush"

Charlie shrugged. "Don't you know me by now. I tackle things straight on"

Brax rolled his eyes as he thought about the question. "I was in love once, well, I thought I was" He glanced at her. "I was with this girl, Tegan, we were on and off again for years, at one point I thought I was in love with her. I wasn't though. Turns out she was playing my brother and I, and she had in fact been sleeping with Heath. Darcy is their daughter"

Charlie's eyes widened as the words tumbled from his mouth. "What?!"

Brax looked at her. "I'm over it. Darcy is a great kid. My turn?"

"Weren't you mad?"

Brax tasked her playfully, wagging his finger. "My turn. Since you asked about my love life, only fair you tell me about yours"

Charlie took a long sip of her wine, she knew if Brax and her begun dating that this subject would come up sooner or later. She preferred to get the topic out of the way. "Just the once with Nicole's father. Roman. I thought he was a wonderful guy, we feel in love, he accepted Ruby but told me he didn't want to have kids. It was fine, Ruby was young and all I needed but when I feel pregnant I was completely stunned. He stayed for seven months before leaving" She glanced at Brax feeling his eyes on her. "I suppose a part of me will always love him because he gave me Nicole but I fell out of love with him during the seven months of hell that he stayed for"

Brax looked at her puzzled. "Ruby and Nicole don't have the same father?"

Charlie stared at him, she had forgotten about that little detail. She didn't often tell people that Nicole and Ruby were half-sisters. It wasn't a term she liked to use. "No. Roman is Nicole's father and Grant is Ruby's. Neither are involved in the girl's lives"

Brax smiled softly. "They are great girls, Charlie, and that is because of you. They don't need their fathers"

Charlie placed her hand over his as it rubbed her knee gently. "What do you see in your future?" She asked softly.

Brax stared into her eyes. "In my future…I've never really thought about it to be honest. Before you came along with your girls, I was living life day to day. Surfing and running the restaurant" He exhaled. "I used to have a plan but I think it got lost when I couldn't find the one"

"The one?" Charlie raised her eyebrow.

Brax blushed slightly. "My one love. The plan was to find her, sweep her off her feet, get married and have four or five little ones"

Charlie's jaw dropped. "You want four or five kids?! Are you crazy?"

Brax chuckled. "I don't anymore. Right now I'd be content with one. How about you, what's your future?"

Charlie leaned against the back of the couch, smirking slightly to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair and stretched, knowing that Brax was watching her. "In my future, I see that…" She licked her bottom lip. "I will one day be running Angelo's"

Brax laughed. "What?"

Charlie opened one eyes, laughing with him. "Kidding. I don't really want to think too much about it, I think I want to take things as they come. See what comes my way" She smiled at him. "So far, things are looking pretty great"

Brax nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with that"

^..^

_9:00pm_

Heath chuckled as the girls hid under the blanket; they'd been so keen to watch the movie, telling him they weren't scared which in fact he knew they would be.  
Hearing the doorbell ring, he frowned. "Alright, you two, pick a different movie and be more sensible this time"

Darcy poked her head out. "Can we have ice-cream?"

Heath raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. Can you?"

Nicole poked her head out from under the blanket. "Please"

Heath shook his head at the girls doe eyed looks. "Alright but just two scoops each. You've had enough sugary crap already. Nic, I think your mum will murder me soon" He got up and walked over to open the door. "And get me a bowl too, I'll have five scoops and sprinkles, don't be scabby on the sprinkles" He opened the door, almost dropping the can of coke that was in his hands. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…" She paused as the two girls ran past the front door, not bothering to stop. "You've got more kids…You've moved on…"

Heath stepped out onto the porch as she backed up; he glanced back inside and closed the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" He repeated, the words coming out in a hiss.

"I…I'm here to see you"

Heath glared. "Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't want to see you, Bianca"

^..^

_10:30pm_

Ruby poured herself another lemonade and slid onto the sofa, looking over at April and Dex who were dancing the music. The party had been great but she was beginning to get tired, too much energy had been spent talking, playing games and dancing. She wasn't used to having so much fun. Matt knew how to throw a party, the most hilarious bit of the night being when he had to kick Leah and Zac out after guilt tripping them over the fact that they promised to go out tonight.

"Hey, you're Ruby yeah?"

Ruby glanced away from April and Dex to see a boy with dark hair and a familiar face staring at her. "Yeah, you are?"

"Casey" He extended his hand which she shook gently but still looked confused. "Oh please, don't tell me my big brothers don't talk about me"

Ruby shook her head. "Sorry, I don't…"

Casey laughed. "Relax; I just got back into town. Managed to convince my mother to bring me over. I'm Casey Braxton"

"Braxton?" Ruby's eyes went wide. "You're the younger brother"

"Yeah, but you can call me Case" He reassured jokingly. "I heard you've been living with Brax"

Ruby blushed. "Yeah, he's letting us stay a while"

"Sweet" Casey muttered as he looked over at April. "She's lucky Heath isn't here, he'd kill Dex right about now" He watched as his friend's hands lingering on April's hips.

Ruby laughed. "Her dad gave her a dad lecture before she left"

Casey chuckled. "Sounds like Heath"

Ruby tilted her head. "How can you watch that?" She asked drawing his eyes away from April and Dex. "Isn't she like your niece?"

Casey's jaw dropped. "Oh no, no, no, no" He shook his head. "Technically since the adoption yes, but we're the same age, so according to her I have more of a brother vibe" He rolled his eyes. "Wanna get a drink?"

She held up her cup, smirking. "I have one"

Casey blushed. "How about something to eat?"

Ruby tilted her head. "Guess that'd be okay" She stood up. "Lead the way younger Braxton"

He groaned playfully. "Call me Case"

^..^

_11:50pm_

"If you've considered expanding into the city then why haven't you?"

Brax placed his wine back onto the table; they were curled up on the couch, Charlie's legs thrown over his. "There has never been a right time"

Charlie wagged her finger. "You have to make time. You are quiet amazing. You've done so well for yourself"

Brax shrugged, rubbing her leg with his hand. "It was a lot of hard work and effort, all worth it though"

Charlie leaned forward. "This has been a wonderful night. Thank you for doing this"

Brax smiled. "Well someone I know is a bit pushy"

"Me pushy?" She gasped. "You wanted this as much as I did"

Brax laughed. "I did. Think we made the right choice?"

"Definitely. Spending the night with you has been amazing" Charlie leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know a lot more about you now"

"And I know a lot more about you" Brax whispered as he leaned his head on top of hers.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, knowing she needed to share one more thing with him. "I have one more thing I want to talk to you about, and then we don't have to mention it again because we'll be in the New Year, a fresh start"

Brax hummed. "You can share anything with me"

Charlie breathed deeply. "Ruby...I was young when I had her" She whispered.

Brax rubbed his fingertips over her bare legs. "I know. It doesn't bother me"

Charlie smiled to herself, he kept surprising her, he didn't even know her story but he didn't judge her over the fact that Ruby was born when she was so young. "I want you to know this about me Brax, but I don't want you to view me differently"

Brax pulled back from her gently and tilted her chin up. "I won't. The past won't affect how I see you Charlie, the woman I know is strong, and caring…" He was about to go on but he saw her blink back some tears. "Tell me" He whispered.

"I was raped" Charlie confessed. "Ruby is…" She blinked and her head rested in her hands.

Brax didn't need her to finish the sentence to understand what she was saying. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What…what happened to him?"

Charlie leaned into Brax. "He's dead"

"Good" Brax whispered. "Charlie, I…if you need to talk about this…"

Charlie looked up, shaking her head. "No. I don't. I've moved on. Ruby is amazing, she's my miracle and I love her to bits. Even though it was a horrible time, she is still my miracle"

"Okay" Brax agreed. "Look ten seconds" He pointed to the count down on the tv.

Charlie smiled. "I think this is the bit when we…" She tilted her head and leaned in closer.

Brax grinned as he did the same. "Perfect way to bring in the New Year" He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers, the fireworks going off on the tv as it rang in the New Year.

Charlie moaned into the kiss as his tongue trailed over her bottom lip begging for entrance, this is exactly what is wanted from him.  
His arms wound around her as he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss before pulling back, they were both breathing heavily.

"Perfect way to bring in the New Year" She agreed.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	10. Brothers & Sneak Peeks

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**FrankElza: Thank-you, I wasn't sure how to plan new years eve out so I thought staggering would give you a taste of different periods of time. I'm sure we'll see more of an insight to Heath being surrounded by girls in further chapters. I wanted to keep Chax light; while they touched on a few deeper topics I didn't want to make it to serious. And Casey finally made it, a relationship for him and Ruby maybe in my plans but you'll have to wait and see.  
Fanfiction.79: Glad you liked the update. I did want Charlie to feel as though she could trust Brax with anything. And I am especially glad you like Casey's appearance, that was just for you and I will have a bit more of them, probably not in every chapter though! (:  
Lazza77: Glad you liked the update. Bianca has made her appearance but I'm not quite sure if she will remain a main character, I do love her and Heath together but I don't want to progress them to fast.  
Laura: I see you think the chapter was perfect ahah, thank-you! I'm glad you liked the timeline throughout this chapter; it took me a while to work out how I would write it out. Bianca does have some explaining to do. Thank you, my scan did go very well and we are so excited to be expecting a little girl! (:  
****RoRo90: Glad this chapter reached favourite status! Hehe. Thank god you liked the start because it literally took me forever to figure out how to start the chapter. The breakdown of the different times throughout the day was something I thought would be a little different. Ruby going out to the party was the perfect place for me to introduce Casey which wasn't actually meant to be part of the chapter! Heath is just a fun, loving, carefree dad who is just trying his best, I love writing him in this type of aspect. Bianca is back and I am not quite sure how her character will develop but this chapter will give you a hint as to why she has come back to the bay so suddenly. I think I might dig in a little deeper as to why she left and hopefully this chapter leaves some hints for you. So happy you loved the Chax bits. I tried to make it so the pieces of information they were giving about their lives were important but it didn't make it too serious. I want Charlie to be able to trust and have faith in Brax from the start which is what I am trying to portray.  
Guest: I don't usually do Christmas/New Years as I find it hard to write but I feel as though it goes perfectly with this story. I want Charlie and Brax to have an easy relationship trust wise. You should be able to open up to your partner/potential partner. Bianca is back and you'll soon find out why! Glad you loved the chapter.  
Neena: I want Charlie to feel completely at ease around Brax which is exactly how you should be when you find the one! I had to make him panic a little about the date ;) and Leah did seem like a good fit of the part. Casey and Ruby, well there is potential! And Bianca's return is definitely a cliff-hanger. Hope you liked it!**

_**Sorry for the short chapter guys, probably not what you all expected but I have been crazy busy. I ended up going into hospital and have since then been taking it easy.  
Would like to let you all know we are expecting a little girl!  
Hope you like this chapter. **_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Brothers &amp; Sneak Peeks. **_

_**1st Of January, 2016.**_

Charlie placed her mug of hot tea onto the small side table beside the arm chair, opening the book in her lap. She couldn't help let her mind wander to last night's date, the entire night had been perfect and she felt a huge weight fall off her shoulders knowing that she was open and honest with Brax about her past from the start.  
She wanted a man that she could be open with about anything and Brax provided that, he made her feel as though she didn't have to hide anything.  
Resting her head back she closed her eyes and smiled at the memory of the kiss they'd shared last night, his soft lips moving against hers.

"Brax!"

Charlie's eyes snapped open and she almost jumped out of her chair at the sound of Heath barging through the front door of the house. "Heath, what are you…"

Heath ignored her. "Brax, get your butt out here now!"

Charlie looked over at the four girls who came trudging through the house after him, Ruby having chosen to ring and see if she could spend the night at Heath's with April. "What is going on?" She looked at Nicole as she sat down on her mother's lap rubbing her eyes.

"Heath is being weird" Nicole yawned.

"Brax!"

Brax emerged from his bedroom, rubbing his face. "Heath, what the bloody hell are you doing? Are you trying to wake the neighbourhood?" He raised his eyebrow at his brother's clothes. "What the hell are you wearing? It's cold"

Heath looked down at his body, he was dressed in a singlet and board shorts. "Surfing. Brother time. Now. I'll be outside" With those words he stalked out of the house.

Brax stared at the doorway in confusion, he was so tired, he contemplated that it was a dream for a moment until he looked at his nieces who were leaning against the couch tiredly. "What is wrong with him?"

April yawned. "Don't ask me, he was a grumpy mess when I got home"

"He got grumpy after someone came to visit last night" Darcy supplied as she wrapped her arms around April.

Brax exhaled, he hadn't seen Heath act like that in quite a while. He usually kept his behaviour calm and fun in front of the girls which made him wonder who could have been at the door. "Alright, how about you two go and jump in my bed and get some sleep" He suggested, since it was only six thirty. "By the time we've been surfing your dad will be back to normal"

Darcy looked up at her Uncle. "Promise?"

"Of course, kid"

Charlie looked at her daughters. "You two go hop in bed too, it's still early. When you four get up, we'll go to breakfast at the diner"

Brax glanced over at her. "I can bring you home something" He offered.

"Nope" Charlie shook her head as she help Nicole off her lap, Ruby placing an arm around her younger sister and guiding her towards the bedroom. "I have my first pay check from you and I am taking the girls to breakfast" She stood up and walked towards him. "You are really going surfing in this weather?" She asked curiously.

Brax nodded. "Yeah, something is clearly bothering him. Spending some time out on the water will clear his head so he can get his thoughts right"

Charlie smiled. "You're a pretty amazing brother" She couldn't believe how much he had done for Heath, how much he was still willing to do. "Heath is very lucky to have you"

Brax wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "You're pretty lucky to have me too" He teased. "How'd you sleep?"

Charlie giggled as she looked up into his eyes. "I slept like a baby" The honking of the car horn made Brax huff and her laugh. "You better go before your brother explodes"

"Sometimes I wonder if that would be a bad thing" He chuckled as he headed to the laundry to find some board shorts.

^..^

Brax dumped his surf board down and shook the water from his hair before picking up his towel. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?" He finally asked since Heath had barely spoken a word since they'd left the house.

Heath dropped down into the sand beside his board. "I wondered where she was. I thought about all the things I would say to her if I ever say her again but last night…" His hands balled into fists in the sand. "Who does she think she is coming back here, turning up at my house where my daughters could have seen her" He was counting his lucky stars that it was only Darcy home and that she had been too caught up in getting ice-cream to pay attention to the person on their doorstep.

Brax dropped down beside his brother, he knew who Heath was talking about and his blood began to boil. She'd put the family through so much only to turn up six years later. "She's back" He clarified.

Heath grunted. "Apparently"

"What did she want?"

"To see me" He spat the words out. "What am I meant to tell my girls?" He shook his head as he thought about his daughters; he'd been raising them as a solo parent for six years. And finally they'd reached a point in their lives where they could be happy.

"What are you gonna do?" Brax asked.

Heath glared out at the ocean. "I don't know. Why after six years does she decide to make an appearance? The girls are in a good place. I'm in a good place"

Brax nodded, humming quietly as he agreed with his brothers words. Things were good for his brother, business was great, the girls were happy, healthy and doing well in school. And even though they rarely talked about Heath's private life, he was fairly sure Jess would be back in the bay within a few days. She was Heath's companion, they weren't dating but for the last year and a half they'd been seeing each other occasionally since she lived in Melbourne and was only able to come to Summerbay every few months. It was company for him without the commitment since his number one priority was April and Darcy. "You're going to have to tell the girls sooner rather than later. You don't want them seeing her before you've had the chance to speak to them"

Heath huffed. "I know. April isn't going to deal with this well. Darcy was only three but April she remembers everything"

Brax clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know mate. Maybe try talking to…well, Bianca first. See what she wants so you can at least tell the girls why she is here"

Heath shook his head. "That's just it Brax. I don't want to speak to her. She left. We were both grieving and she left me and the girls. They needed their mother too"

Brax nodded, he understood why Heath didn't want to speak to her. "I know, it's a shitty situation but you have to deal with it" he stood up. "Come on, how about we meet the girls at the diner. I'm sure they'd be there by now"

Heath blew a deep breath. "Yeah alright"

^..^

"Are you sure you want to buy us breakfast, I can pay for Darce and myself" April offered, she knew Charlie had only just received her first pay check from Brax and she didn't want Charlie to spend it all on breakfast.

Charlie shook her head. "Don't be silly" She wanted to do this, after all even the girls had helped them out by giving Ruby and Nicole their old clothes and offering to help with catching up with school work. It wasn't just Brax that she felt as though she owed.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked down at Darcy who was holding her right hand, Nicole clinging to the left. "Yes honey?"

"Do you think Uncle Brax has made dad feel better? I don't like it when he's upset"

Charlie smiled, she didn't know what had been bugging Heath this morning but she knew Brax would take care of it so it didn't affect the girls. "I'm sure your dad is feeling a lot better" Charlie murmured as they entered the diner. She immediately smiled at the establishment, she couldn't believe after two weeks in the bay she still hadn't set foot in the diner.

"April. Darcy. I haven't seen you two in a while"

April smiled at Irene. "We've been really busy" She offered. "This is Charlie, Ruby and Nicole; they've been staying with Uncle Brax"

Irene smiled at the new comers; she'd heard about them through whispers around the town but was beginning to not believe them since she hadn't actually met them. "So the rumours are true. It's wonderful to meet you ladies"

Charlie smiled, feeling Nicole lean into her shyly. "It's nice to meet you too"

"Why don't you go find yourselves a seat and I will be over to take your order shortly"

"Thanks Irene" April smiled as she lead the way to the table in the back corner paying no attention to the blonde who had just stepped into the diner behind them with a small baby in her arms.

…

Bianca felt her heart clench as she saw April and Darcy with the woman and girls. She had pictured them a million different ways but the image had never been clear. Looking at them now she could see how grown up they were, sixteen and nine, years she'd missed. Wrapping her arms tighter around the baby, she looked down at him and in his face all she could see were the features of his father and sister.  
She didn't know see how her daughters, if she even had the right to call them that anymore, would accept her back into their lives. She'd been absent when they probably needed her. And if it wasn't for the tiny baby in her arms then she most likely wouldn't have come back to Summerbay, to them. She would admit that she was ashamed, ashamed of the way she'd abandoned them and Heath but it was the only thing she could think of doing at the time to spare them the pain of the downward spiral she was in. the things she had contemplated doing to herself back then was not something she ever wanted her girls to witness.

"Come on" Bianca whispered quietly to the baby in her arms. "They don't need to see us. Not until I've spoken to your father. I'll make this right little man, I have to, I promised your mother I would" She dropped a kiss his little forehead and left the diner with hopes that the girls hadn't seen her.

She knew within herself that she needed to speak to Heath first, revealing herself to the girls would only cause more harm than it would good. She wasn't even sure she should be here at all, maybe it was a bad idea, it looked as though Heath had moved on and found happiness and now she was going to spring this on him. He deserved to know but it could potentially ruin any happiness he had.

^..^

Charlie tightened her grip on Brax's hand as they walked along the beach towards home. She'd seen her girl's smile at the action before skipping ahead down the beach to give them some privacy. She had no doubt that they would bombard her with questions later but they were well-mannered enough to know it wasn't the right time to ask while they were in public.

"How were the girls this morning?" Brax broke the silence.

Charlie glanced up at him. "They were fine. Slept in. I think last night tired them out"

He smiled. "Did Ruby have a good time?"

"Well she hasn't been able to wipe the smile off her face all day so I think she had a great time" she rubbed her thumb across his palm. "What was bothering Heath?" She blushed. "Sorry, none of my business"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Soon the whole town will know and gossip will be flying around. You're part of our lives" He spoke quietly; he wouldn't keep this from her. He didn't want her to hear all the gossip flying around town once people started seeing Bianca. He wanted her to know the truth so that she didn't believe some wild story started by Colleen. "Heath's wife is back in town"

"Heath is married?" She raised her eyebrow, that was new information.

Brax huffed. "I'm sure he'd rather be divorced but he didn't know where she was so he couldn't give her the papers"

"What does she want?" Charlie asked curiously, from what she did know, it was clear that she had abandoned Heath and the girls and that had been the cause of why Brax shifted them to Summerbay.

Brax shrugged. "He doesn't know. He's angry and confused, not that I can blame him. It's been six years; we honestly thought she was never coming back"

Charlie rubbed his arm. "You cared for her?"

"She was family" Was all Brax offered. "So I was thinking, next week, how about another date?"

Charlie giggled, she knew he was changing the subject but it was a perfect distraction. "Already?"

Brax released her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I want to spend more time with you"

Charlie looked down at the golden sand, a blush creeping across her features. Last night had been perfect and she couldn't wait for more nights like that. "I think that sounds wonderful"

"Mum!"

Charlie smiled as Nicole came running towards them. "Yes honey?"

The nine year old blushed slightly. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

Brax chuckled; the young girl was as well-mannered as ever. "Of course not"

Nicole smiled before looking back at her mother. "Can we go swimming tomorrow, please?"

Charlie ran her hand through her daughter's blonde hair. "We'll have to see what the weather is like. Come on, let's get home. We can watch a movie"

"My pick?"

Charlie looked at Brax as he had spoken in time with Nicole, she just giggled. "How about you two pick a movie together?"

Nicole slipped her hand into Brax's free one surprising him. "Can we watch _we brought a zoo_, Darcy gave it to me?"

Brax felt Charlie slip away from him and he could see she had moved to walk with Ruby, feeling the tug on his hand, he looked down. "What's that about?"

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know, that's why I want to watch it"

Charlie linked her arm through Ruby's. "How was your night my beautiful girl?" Charlie asked.

Ruby blushed, after meeting Casey she had spent the majority of the night speaking to him but she didn't want her mother to know that just yet. She knew it was wrong to hide something like that but she had a feeling her mother wouldn't take the news of her hanging out with a boy very well. It would be a new experience for the both of them. "It was great mum. I had a really good time" Ruby smiled as she leaned against her mother. "Thank you for letting me go"

Charlie smiled at her teenager's happiness, looking forward she saw Nicole was chatting with Brax and giggling wildly which only made her smile brighten. She could get used to days like this, the four of them together.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	11. Talks

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**FrankElza: Thank-you, I can't believe she is a girl, I thought I was going to have another boy! I couldn't think of a better way for Heath to let off some steam and I knew it was Brax that he should vent too!  
FanFicForYou: Chapter Nine: Glad you loved the date, and I honestly don't think anyone expected Bianca to turn up so it added a little twist. I had a couple of people ask about Casey so I thought it was time to make him enter. Chapter Ten: I did try to portray Heath's feelings and I wasn't sure I got it right, so you've made me feel a little better about that. I thought it would be interesting to see how Bianca would react if she thought Heath had moved on, you'll see more about that this chapter. I am taking it easy, thank you for asking. I am so excited for our little girl's arrival. We are sure our son will make a fantastic big brother! (:  
RoRo90: Thank-you, that's really sweet. I am very excited for a girl; I can't wait to see how my son reacts to a little sister! I feel bad for Heath to and I'm writing this! Ahah. I thought the baby would confuse everyone at first but I am glad you have a theory behind who the baby is and I might say you're on the right track ;) Bianca was having a really tough time but I think one particular family member is going to have a hard time understanding. Chax are cute, and the hand holding was a perfect moment between the two. Don't you apologise for reviewing late! I love your reviews and I will wait for them! (:  
JS: Thank-you for reviewing, I think your review for chapter nine did post, but I think it came up as guest. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and are excited for their love story. I am trying to make their love just flow. Charlie is definitely going to start gaining her independence now that she is working! (:  
Neena: Thank you, I can't believe I am having a girl! I am so pleased to hear you think my story is phenomal. And I am sorry this update has taken so long! Chax is only at the beginning of their love story, hopefully more positive things for them in the future. Heath is in for some challenging times and so are his girls!**

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story. Please enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Talks. **_

_**8th Of January, 2016.**_

"Mum!" Nicole walked into the kitchen calling out for her mother which made her jump in fright. "Hi"

Charlie placed a hand over her heart. "Geez, sweetie, you scared me"

Nicole smiled innocently, her mother had taught her never to sneak up on people. "Sorry. Ruby wanted me to find you"

Charlie frowned; it wasn't like her eldest daughter to get Nicole to do her bidding. "Where is she?"

"In our room" Nicole grabbed her mother hands and started dragging her towards the bedroom, which they entered quickly.

Charlie smiled slightly when she saw Ruby was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her hair; she was dressed but had a nervous expression on her face, which only made Charlie nervous. "Everything okay, Rubes?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "I wanted to ask you something"

Charlie took a deep breath as she sat down in the desk chair, Nicole sitting on her lap. "If this is about Brax and I…" She knew her daughters had left the topic alone but it had been a whole week she expected the discussion to arise sooner or later.

Ruby shook her head. "No. When I went to the party, I meet Brax's younger brother"

Charlie watched as the blush crept across Ruby's cheeks, and her heart almost leapt out of her chest. Her daughter, her teenager had a crush. "You met a boy?"

Ruby nodded. "I wanted to tell you but I thought you would freak out and I, I've never liked a…"

"I know, it's the first boy you've ever had the chance to have a crush on" She looked down at Nicole. "Why don't you go and have a shower while I talk with Ruby"

Nicole pouted; she knew what her mother was doing. It was obvious that she wanted to speak to Ruby alone. "Okay" She wriggled off her mother's lap and out of the bedroom.

Charlie turned back to her eldest. "What's on your mind sweetie?"

Ruby ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair. "He rang here last night wanting to speak to Brax but he ended up asking to catch up today, he said we could go for gelato" She looked up at her mother. "Does he want to go on a date?"

Charlie took a deep breath; she didn't think she could be having this conversation with Ruby so soon. She'd never thought about her girls dating, especially dating her boyfriend's brother. "First question, how old is he?"

Ruby smiled. "Sixteen. He's a lot younger then Brax and Heath"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Good" Though she wasn't sure it was entirely great, sixteen year old boys had a lot on their minds and one thing in particular. "Do you like him?"

"He was really sweet and funny, mum; I think you'd like him"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, she wouldn't count on that, any boy who attempted to date her daughters didn't seem like one she was going to like. "And you want to go out with him today?"

Ruby nodded, her eyes lighting up at the idea. "Yes, but…" She looked at her mother, and for the first time in a little while her eyes shone with complete innocence. "Can you afford for me to go?"

Charlie felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, she knew life had been tough on her and the girls, the one thing she had never wanted them to worry about was money, yet it had become the very source of their problems. "Oh baby" Charlie whispered as she moved from the desk chair to sit beside Ruby on the bed, grabbing her daughters hand in her own. "If you want to go, you can. I can afford a cup of gelato" Charlie rubbed her thumb across Ruby's palm. "I don't want you to have to be concerned about the money aspect. I want you to be a normal teenager Ruby; if you want something then I want you to ask me for it, okay?"

Ruby looked into her mother's eyes, seeing they held only the hope that things were different now. "I still want to be considerate mum, I don't need a lot"

Charlie reached up to touch Ruby's cheek. "But I will give you everything I can Ruby" She smiled. "Did he give you his number?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes"

Charlie patted her daughter's knee. "Then go ring him back. Let him know you'll meet him for gelato"

Ruby wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank-you mum!"

Charlie sighed in contentment; this was what she longed for her daughter's happiness. "You're welcome, sweetie" They stood up. "But I do want to meet him sometime soon, I don't like the idea of you going out with him when I haven't meet him yet"

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon. He's Brax's brother"

"You two taking about Heath again, don't be fooled; I am the more charming brother"

Charlie laughed as they exited the hallway, to see Brax looking at them from over the back of the couch; Nicole curled under his right arm. "We were actually talking about Casey" Charlie informed him as she placed her hand on Nicole's head. "I thought I told you to have a shower"

Nicole looked up, grinning sheepishly at her mother. "But Brax got home" She spoke innocently.

Charlie rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter, the girl already had Brax wrapped around her little finger. "You were gone early this morning" She observed leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had to deal with a supplier" He told her before tickling Nicole's side. "You better go have a shower, kiddo"

Nicole groaned as she buried her face in Brax's side. "Do I have to?"

"Yes" Charlie ruffled the blonde's hair. "Quickly"

Nicole kicked her feet out from underneath her, looked at Brax and then her mother. "Are you to going to stay together forever?"

Brax blinked, out of all the things he expected Nicole to say to get out of taking a shower, that was not one of them. The nine year old was looking at him with innocent eyes filled with hope, he had to look away from her but found that Ruby had now perched herself on the edge of the couch and was looking at her mother with a curious expression.

Charlie licked her bottom lip. "Um, girls…" She was stunned; she hadn't expected them to confront her in front of Brax. It was a bit unnerving. "Brax and I just started seeing each other, we don't know what's going to happen in the future but for now, we are happy" Charlie only just managed to string the words together, she wasn't sure how to handle Nicole's question. "Are…Are you two okay with us dating?"

Ruby smiled. "It's great mum, I'm happy for you" She touched her mother's arm before looking over at Brax. "And you Brax, you've been wonderful to us and I'm sure you'll continue to treat mum well…"

Nicole interrupted her sister by kneeling on the couch and throwing her arms around her mother. "This is the best news ever!" She squealed before letting go and hugging Brax. "The best news!"

Charlie laughed at the girl's reaction; she hadn't expected it to go badly. She knew both girls just wanted her to be happy. "Alright you two. Nicole, shower. Ruby, phone Casey" Charlie watched as both girls scrambled to do as they were told and she moved around to sit down beside Brax but he had other ideas and pulled her onto his lap.

"That went well" He mumbled into her shoulder.

Charlie smiled. "Very well, but you already knew it would. Nicole has you wrapped around her little finger"

Brax chuckled. "She does not"

"Does to" Charlie murmured as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair. "They're happy for us, let just make it work so that we keep them happy"

Brax looked up into her blue eyes; she was crazy if she thought they would ever break up. "Are you crazy, we're stuck together now lady, there is no getting rid of me"

Charlie faked an annoyed expression. "Oh damn"

Brax placed a light kiss to her shoulder. "What was all that about Casey?" He asked curiously, he knew his mother and youngest brother were back in town, he'd dropped by to see them yesterday but Casey hadn't mentioned knowing Ruby.

Charlie's expression turned slightly serious. "He asked Ruby out"

^..^

Heath stood in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched his girls who were sitting at the kitchen table. They were actually spending some time together, scrapbooking, it was pictures of them, a project they'd been working on for the last two years.  
He'd put off the discussion for the week and he knew it was inevitable, he had to tell the girls that Bianca was back in town. He knew there would probably be some bad reactions but he also knew as much as he wasn't ready to forgive Bianca, the girls had every right to know she was in town and they could decide for themselves whether seeing their mother was something they wanted.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Can I talk to you two for a minute, it's important" Heath watched as both girls looked up at him with questioning eyes.

April spoke first. "Everything okay, dad?"

"It's, well, I have some news" He rubbed his cheek. "You remember last week I was a bit grumpy and I went surfing with your Uncle…"

April nodded. "Yeah, Darcy said it had something to do with a visitor while I was at the party. Who was it?"

Heath exhaled. "I never thought I would have to sit you both down for this reason. I never thought it would happen"

"Daddy, you're scaring me" Darcy looked from April to her father.

Heath reached across and squeezed Darcy's hand, smiling at her softly. "Sorry honey" He looked at them both. "That visitor was…well, it was your mother" He watched their expressions change and he felt his heart break as Darcy started to cry.

"Mummy has come back?" The tears rolled down the nine year olds cheeks, as she tried to think of her mother, she had been young when she'd left, so young that she barely remembered her. "She's really back?" Darcy stood up and flung herself onto her father's lap.

Heath rubbed Darcy's back. "Shh, honey. She was here the other night" He told her honestly as he looked over at April, he could see in her features that she was reacting badly to the news.

"Bianca's back?" The words tumbled out of her mouth harshly as lifted her angry glare from the table to look at her father. "Why?"

Heath winced, he didn't know why she was back, he hadn't allowed her to talk for long enough. "I don't know, sweetheart. She is just here" He looked down at Darcy. "If you want to see her…"

April scoffed. "See her?! No way, she needs to leave and stay the hell away from me" April's chair screeched backwards as she jumped up and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Heath felt Darcy jump in his lap. "Hey, it's okay"

Darcy looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and cheeks puffed. "Can I see her, can I dad?" Another set of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Heath felt his heart being pulled as he looked at his daughter, his youngest, the little girl who didn't remember her mother. "I, how about I speak to her first…and I will try and figure out a time for you to see her" He swallowed, he didn't want to let Darcy see her, he didn't want the girls anywhere near Bianca but he understood why Darcy was asking. She was only young; she didn't remember much from that time, to her, her mother was a stranger and one she wanted to see again.

"I love you, dad"

Heath kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, kid"

^..^

"Do you always just stand behind the bar and watch your employees?" Charlie teased Brax as she placed the used and empty glasses onto the surface.

Brax braced himself against the counter. "Maybe. Does it bother you?" He tilted his head; he could see in her expression that she liked him watching her.

"Maybe it does, it can be very distracting you know"

Brax grinned when he saw her blush. "I think you like it when I watch you" He whispered as he leaned across the bar, his lips brushing hers lightly. "You should get back to work, wouldn't want to upset the boss would you?"

Charlie huffed when he pulled away from her. "I'm sure I could find away to make it up to him" Charlie winked and grabbed a couple of menu off the bar before heading over to a table that had just been filled.

Brax stared after her; she sure knew how to tease him. They hadn't taken the next step in their relationship; he didn't want to take the next step with her until she was completely ready. But that didn't mean they didn't tease each other, well, it was more her teasing him with little comments and movements. "You woman have changed me" He whispered to himself as he looked over at her, she was writing down the customer's order and then as if sensing him she looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Brax"

Brax looked over at Nicole who was coming out of the kitchen with a rather large bowl of macaroni and cheese. "Geez, kid, you got enough to eat there?"

"Yup" She grinned and placed it on the bar, taking a seat on a stool. "When are you and mum finished?"

"Not for a little while yet, miss impatient"

"Babe"

Brax tilted his head to look at Charlie, he hadn't been expecting a nickname from her but it did make his heart skip a beat. "Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at her smile.

"My turn to take a break. I'll only be gone ten minutes; I want to get some fresh air. Is she right to stay here?" Charlie ran her fingertips through Nicole's blonde hair.

Brax nodded. "Sure, I don't mind"

"Thank-you" Charlie leaned over the bar and kissed his lips briefly. "Back soon"

Nicole looked up at Brax, swallowing her mouthful. "Are you and mum going to kiss all the time now?"

Brax chuckled. "Maybe kid, maybe"

^..^

"And then basically mum threw all our stuff in the car and we came home. I've never been more relieved in my life. I thought she was seriously going to move us up there"

Ruby giggled as she listened to the end of Casey's story. "You didn't want to move I take it"

"Are you kidding?" Casey looked at her with a distasteful expression. "And live near those weirdos that call themselves my family, no way, I'd prefer to live near my idiot brothers"

Ruby shook her head. "Neither of your brothers are idiots, younger Braxton"

Casey huffed playfully. "How many times to do I have to say it, you can call me Casey"

Ruby smiled. "Nope, younger Braxton sounds better" She laughed. "So are we getting this gelato or what?" She stood up and brushed the sand off her dress.

Casey jumped up. "Sure, you really have to try what I call the Casey special"

"Is there any such thing?"

"Of course, it's just not on the menu" He told her as they walked up the sand. "Thanks for, well, thanks for coming out with me today. I actually thought you weren't going to call me back"

Ruby blushed and looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I call you back?" She grinned. "Race you to the surf club" She gave him a playful nudge sending him back two steps before she took off running.

"Hey! Ruby! That's cheating!" He raced up the beach after her, hearing her giggles.

^..^

Bianca sat on the bench seat, her foot rested on the bottom of the pram as she stared out onto the ocean. She'd forgotten how peaceful it was to just sit and listen to the ocean, but it didn't melt away the worries in her mind. She'd been back a week, Heath hadn't contacted her. In fact she hadn't seen him since that night, she'd only seen the girls once in the diner and the thought of that just made her heart race, the thought of Heath having moved on with someone else, it crushed her. She knew she didn't have the right to lay claim to him, she'd abandoned him and the girls but it still broke her heart.

"Peaceful isn't it?"

Bianca jolted, startled at the sudden sound of someone speaking. Looking up she felt her heart constrict and her breath caught, it was the woman that had been with the girls in the dinner. She was sure Heath wouldn't have spoken of her; if she remembered anything of the man she loved it was that he didn't openly share things about his personal life. "Yes, it is"

"Oh isn't he just a cutie" She peaked over into the pram. "Oh, sorry, that's rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Charlie"

Bianca smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you. He is a cutie" She looked into the pram at the baby she'd come to love wholeheartedly, deliberately not giving her name to the woman. Since being back in Summerbay she'd managed to keep a low profile and that was the way she wanted to keep it.

"He looks exactly like…"

Bianca glanced back up. "Sorry?"

Charlie laughed slightly, shaking her head. "It's just, his features remind me of Heath" She looked into the pram. "You wouldn't know him though, I don't…"

"I should get going" Bianca stood up and gripped the handle of the pram. She couldn't sit still and listen to this woman talk about Heath. "He's due for a feed any moment now. Have a nice day" Bianca didn't turn to look back at the woman as she pushed the pram forward, coming back to Summerbay was going to prove a lot harder then she'd thought.

^..^

"I meet this woman on the beach today" Charlie pulled back from the kiss Brax had pulled her into moments earlier.

Brax exhaled as he looked at Charlie. "A woman…A woman on the beach is what you want to talk about right now?"

Charlie placed a hand on his chest. "It's just, she seemed odd. I think I…"

"Charlie" Brax placed his hands on either side of her head. "We are alone for the first time today. Can we…"

Charlie rolled her eyes as leaned forward kissing his lips lightly. "Is that what you wanted?" She whispered, her warm breath tickling his skin.

Brax tightened his arm around her waist as he kissed her lips more powerfully. "Mmm"

Charlie moaned as he slipped his tongue past her lips. She felt content in his arms, kissing him, knowing that he wouldn't push for anything more until she was completely ready. It was different from what other men would have expected or wanted from her. "Alone time is good" Charlie panted as he pulled away for a moment allowing her to catch her breath.

Brax kissed her cheek, then neck, then shoulder. "I missed you today"

Charlie laughed. "I barely left your side"

Brax shrugged. "We were working" He told her as though that made a difference. "Now it's just us. Just me and you"

"Well now that you put it that way…" She leaned forward. "I might have missed you too" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	12. Alone Time, Revelation & Sensitiveness

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Awesomeesis2: I'm happy you've taken the time to read it all and that you are enjoying it!  
RoRo90: Aw, I am so glad I have you falling in love with Chax. I want it to be easy for them – Charlie deserves it to be easy. Brax is definitely wrapped around Nicole's little finger, and I want Brax to show her and Ruby the affection a father should as Nicole has never experienced that. Glad you think I played the differences out in April and Darcy perfectly. I wanted them to have the different views because Darcy was so young when Bianca left. I like your idea about Charlie and Bianca and all I can say is you'll have to wait and find out ;)  
Laura: I gave you the feels? Good. Ahah. Thank-you so much for the compliment, I'm glad you think I write the Chax scenes well. April and Darcy do have their different views due to their ages so it might cause some conflict.  
FanFiction.79: Thank-you, we are very excited to be welcoming a girl. Glad you enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted Ruby to okay with a date with Casey, she deserves some happiness, and while we will see more of their relationship it probably won't be in every chapter but I do have a little something worked out for the next chapter. Heath is definitely in a tough situation!  
Neena: I am so glad you liked it. I wanted to give you a little bit of Chax at the end as I probably haven't been giving you enough of them each chapter. I hope I haven't left you hanging for this chapter for too long but life has been a little crazy. Heath is in a tough situation with his girls, their age difference is causing them to have different opinions on where they stand with Bianca. And as for Bianca, you are right; she couldn't have gotten it more wrong! Ruby and Casey are cute together. Nicole has definitely got a bit of cheek about her but I think we are about to see her innocent and sensitive side.  
Lazza77: Glad you love Chax and the good that has come into the lives of Charlie and her girls. I do think the time is coming for Bianca to confess about the baby, you might want to read this chapter ;)  
JS: Glad you thought it was a lovely chapter. I think Charlie knows deep down who she spoke to in the park that day. Glad you love the relationship between Brax and the girls, as well as the Chax relationship. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**This chapter has been split into two parts because it would be something like 7000 words if it was just one chapter!**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story.  
Please enjoy chapter Twelve!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Part One -  
Alone Time, Revelation &amp; Sensitiveness. **_

_**20th Of January, 2016.**_

Charlie gasped; startled as she felt the arms wind around her waist. She knew who it was but she was surprised that she hadn't heard him sneaking up on her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She teased, leaning back against his chest.

Brax smirked as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Of course not" He reached over and picked up a piece of tomato, popping it into his mouth. "You ready to eat?"

Charlie slapped his hand away as he reached for the bowl once again. "You can wait" She scolded.

Brax rolled his eyes. "Yes Ma'am"

"Go sit down, this is ready"

Brax let go of her waist. "Can I help?"

"Nope" Charlie picked up the bowl of salad in one arm and bottle of wine in her left hand. "It was nice of you to give Ruby money to take Nicole for dinner at the diner. You didn't have too…"

"I wanted to" Brax interrupted her. "The girls deserve it, and I may have had a hidden agenda, spending a dinner alone with you" He grinned.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Well in that case, thank-you" She did feel a little bad that she didn't have enough money to spend her girls out while she spent some more time with Brax alone. "How was your day?" She reached for her wine glass; it had been her day off so they'd barely seen each other.

Brax shrugged. "Could have been better. I missed having you around"

"You mean you missed being able to watch me" She giggled.

Brax chuckled as he started to fill his plate. "Well that too. How was your day with the girls?"

Charlie smiled as she thought about the day they'd had, it wasn't anything fancy but she'd enjoyed just being in the company of her girls and relaxing with nothing to worry about. "It was really good, we went for a morning swim before spending the day watching movies" She met his eyes across the table. "I think they would have enjoyed you being here though"

"Really?" Brax raised his eyebrow in surprise; he didn't know the girls liked him that much.

Charlie nodded, swallowing her mouthful. "Yes. Nicole especially" She shook her head at the thought of her youngest daughter. Nicole certainly had taken a rather big liking to Brax; she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

Brax smiled, the young blonde had become like his shadow, whenever he was home she wouldn't be far away. "Next time we both have the day off we can take them out and spend the day together" He suggested.

Charlie couldn't believe how sweet he was, how willing he was to spend time with her girls. It wasn't everyday that someone would come across a man like Brax. "Have you spoken to Heath?"

Brax nodded shortly as he thought about his brother, the younger Braxton had been doing it tough since his wife appeared back in town. "Yeah, he's meeting up with Bianca tonight so they can discuss a few things"

Charlie took a sip of her wine, she still couldn't shake the feeling of the lady on the beach but she didn't want to bring it up tonight. She could tell what Bianca had done back then hadn't just affected Heath and his girls but the entire family. "Since it's school holidays, you wouldn't happen to know who I contact about enrolling Ruby and Nicole in school would you?" She blushed, embarrassed that she didn't know the process but she knew she had to ask and even if he didn't know he would most likely know of someone who would.

Brax reached across the table and grabbed onto her hand gently, he could see that he check had turned red and he didn't want her feeling embarrassed or guilty. He would help her in any way he could and he never wanted her to feel like he would judge her because he wouldn't do that. "Well I know the school is getting a new principle but Zac has been filling in as acting principle. We could ask him about Ruby and he could potentially know who to get into contact to for Nicole's school. His and Leah's youngest boys go there"

Charlie nodded slowly. "Okay" She blinked as she looked across at him. "Would you be able to…"

"Introduce you?" He smiled. "Yeah, I'll invite Leah and Zac to the restaurant tomorrow. You can sit down on your lunch break and have a chat with them"

"Thank-you" She honestly didn't know where she would be without him but she knew it would involve being on the street with her girls. "You're amazing"

Brax stood up and walked around the table, grabbing Charlie's hand he pulled her from her seat before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. "I wouldn't say I'm amazing. I just want to make sure you and the girls have the very best. They need to go to school and I will do anything I can to help get there so that they can have the bright future that I know you want for them"

Charlie placed her hands on either side of Brax's face. "I don't know where I would be without you. I don't think I would have made it through another year"

Brax leaned his forehead against hers. "Lucky for you, you won't have to find out" He kissed her briefly on the lips. "Mmm"

Charlie giggled, raising her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You taste good" He pulled her closer to him, his hands on her hips holding her in place.

Charlie leaned forward, kissing him before he had the chance to kiss her, her hands going to his head. Her right hand weaving through his sandy hair, massaging his scalp.  
His hands pushed her shirt up at the sides so his hands could come into contact with her bare skin. He was almost certain his body wasn't the only one reacting to the kiss.  
She as a person was enticing to him; everything about her drew him closer.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss, her forehead resting against his. "Wow"

Brax breathed heavily. "Wow" He echoed.

^..^

"You can't be serious?!" April stared at her father as he shrugged on his jacket.

Heath cringed at his daughters look. "I have to find out why she's here"

"No" April snapped. "You need to make her leave. She shouldn't have come back"

Heath could see in April's expression that she was about to cry. The anger she held within her since he told her about Bianca was just a front, inside she was hurt and upset. Placing his phone down her made his way over to the teenager and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as she tried to pull away. "It's okay honey, it's going to be okay"

"No" April squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from escaping. Her hands clutching at his jacket to keep him close to her. "Why is she doing this to us, to me?"

Heath kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back with his right hand. "It's going to be okay, honey. I'm going to figure something else. If you want to talk about this…"

"I don't" April shook her head. "I just want to forget about here"

Heath sighed sympathetically. "I don't think that is possible, April" He pulled away and held her at arm's length. "But you know I'm here for you whenever you need me"

"I know dad" April looked over at the hallway where Darcy was poking her head around the corner watching them. "Darcy wants to see her" She whispered.

Heath nodded slowly, he still wasn't sure about how he felt regarding his youngest daughters wish to see her mother. "I know" He looked over at the hallway. "You can come out now Darce"

Darcy ran into the room and through her arms around her father. "Will you tell mum I miss her?" She pleaded with him innocently.

Heath could see April flinch at the words but he kept his focus on his youngest. "Sure. You be a good girl for your sister and you both know…"

"If we need anything then ring Uncle Brax" April repeated the words he'd told her earlier. "I know"

Heath kissed them both on the head. "I love you girls"

^..^

Ruby sipped her milkshake as she watched her sister finished the rest of her burger, she had always held some amazement for the amount of food Nicole could eat in one sitting.  
Twirling her straw around, she couldn't quite believe that Brax had given them money to come out. He'd done so much for them yet he kept on giving and he never asked for a single thing in return.  
To think if she hadn't picked up his wallet that night and handed it back to him then they wouldn't have stumbled across this opportunity for a better life and her mum wouldn't have found someone who was completely smitten with her.

"Ruby"

Ruby looked across the table at her sister. "What's up, sis?"

Nicole wiped her face with her napkin. "Why did Brax want to get rid of us tonight?"

Ruby frowned. "He didn't want to get rid of us Nic; he just wanted to spend some time with mum"

Nicole bit her bottom lip. "Without us? Why?"

"Because mum and Brax are dating and that means sometimes they will spend time alone without us" Ruby explained, she could see it didn't really settle well with Nicole.

"Doesn't Brax want us around?" Nicole looked at Ruby innocently.

Ruby stood up and moved around the table to kneel in front of her younger sister, taking Nicole's hand in her own. "I'm sure that's not the case"

"Does he just want mum alone without us ever?"

Ruby could see the torment in her sister's eyes, she could see that Nicole was worried that her mother would forget about her, or that Brax wouldn't want them around anymore now that he was spending time with Charlie. "Would you like to go home?"

Nicole nodded. "I want mum"

Ruby rubbed her sister's arm. "Okay sis, let's go home" Ruby wrapped her arm around Nicole's shoulders as they walked out of the diner.

^..^

Heath sat across from Bianca staring at her, the memories from the years they were together were trying to flood into his mind but he pushed them back. He didn't want to think about them, he wanted to focus on the present. To find out why she was back and turning his world inside out.  
She hadn't changed though; she was exactly as he remembered with the exception that she no longer looked haunted by what had happened because she took off. Instead she looked unsure and insecure, he was certain it was because they were sitting at the same table for the first time in just over six years.

"Have…" Bianca stopped herself from speaking, she wasn't sure she had the right to ask questions but she was so nervous. Her heart was racing inside her chest. This wasn't how she pictured her meeting with Heath to go, to be honest she wasn't even sure that he was going to agree to meet with her alone but he had and suddenly she had no words.

Heath shifted in his sit, gripping his beer in his hands. "What?" He grunted.

Bianca bit her bottom lip nervously. "Have you told the girls that I'm here?" The question came out quietly.

Heath looked across at her. "I have" He could see the questioning look in her eyes. "It's difficult for them" He didn't go into any detail; he didn't want to talk about his daughters with her. She'd left them and he wasn't sure if he wanted to involve her in their lives, yet he had promised Darcy that he would see if he could arrange a meeting. He was caught in the middle, wanting to keep his little girl away from her but knowing how much his daughter wanted to see her mother.

Bianca nodded slowly, she understood that the girls would take her return hard; they had been young when she left and the last thing she wanted was to force herself back into their lives. "Understandable" Bianca murmured softly.

Heath sat up a little straighter. "Look, I'm only here to listen to why you're back"

Bianca figured he would get straight to the point, they were married but the relationship was no longer there, she could see that the another woman had captured his attention in the bay and that he was now playing house with another woman and more children. It cut her deeply though she knew she didn't have the right to feel hurt by it. She briefly wondered if that woman knew of the relationship he'd had previously with Jess but she knew it wasn't her business.  
Knowing he was waiting for her to speak, she couldn't figure out how to say the words, how to reveal to him why she was back. The pain that would probably fall upon him as well as finding out about the little baby she'd been caring for. "I've been living in Melbourne for the past year, I don't really know why she came to me but she tracked me down and…" She wrapped her hands around her wine glass. "You were seeing a woman, Jess, but you weren't an official couple"

Heath stared at her; he was confused and slightly angry that she would bring Jess into this. "You're here because of Jess? What is your game, you don't want to be with me but I can't be with anyone else?" He spat at her.

Bianca shook her head; this wasn't going to go as planned. "No. No, that's not what I meant. Um, I don't really know…You told Jess about me and she found me. Turned up at my apartment"

Heath raised his eyebrow, that didn't sound like something Jess would do. He'd confided in her one drunken night and he expected it to go no further. "She what?"

Bianca looked across to meet his eyes. "When was the last time you heard from her Heath?"

Heath shrugged, he couldn't exactly remember, they didn't keep in contact all that much as they both had busy lives. She would just call him when she was coming to the bay. "I don't remember"

Bianca bit her bottom lip. "When Jess found me it was because she'd gotten some horrible news. She had terminal cancer"

Heath's grip tightened around his beer bottle. "Had?!" He couldn't believe Jess would keep something like this from him, but with Bianca saying that one word, she made it seem like Jess had already passed away.

Bianca smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry Heath, Jess passed away two months ago"

Heath shook his head. "I don't understand. Why did she come to you? Why are you here to tell me this…I…"

"Because" Bianca licked her bottom lip, she was scared, absolutely terrified of the thought of telling Heath and losing the little boy who had come to mean so much to her. It terrified her to think that Heath would take the little boy from her life and raise him with another woman. She wasn't sure she could cope with another woman playing mother to a child she had fallen in love with, it crushed her to think this woman had already been around her daughters.  
Holding her breath she knew she had to remember that he was Heath's child and even if he was in her custody, deep down she could never keep Heath from his child. "She came to me because she was pregnant"

Heath stared at her, completely stunned by the revelation. "What?" He wasn't sure he had heard right. There was no way Jess would go to Bianca before she came to him. "You can't be serious?"

Bianca nodded. "His name is Harley, his two months old. I would have been here sooner with him but there was a bit to organise"

Heath glared. "He's mine? She left my kid with you?" He shook his head. "This can't be happening"

"She tried to convince me to come and see you. She told me that you still loved me" She paused. "I think she could see how much I missed you and the girls"

"Bianca"

Bianca shook her head. "None of that mattered though. I wanted her to come to Summerbay and give Harley to you. I wanted her to tell you about the cancer. But I think this was her way of forcing me back here. I had no choice when she gave me Harley, she knew deep down I would never keep him from you"

"She's…she was certain he was mine?"

Bianca nodded. "Would she have found me if he wasn't?"

"And you've been caring for him?"

"Yes" She looked over at him. "He's a really easy calm baby"

"I want, I want to see him!"

^..^

Charlie pulled away from Brax in a hurry as she heard the front door open, she quickly slipped her shirt back on and looked at Brax who was hurrying to get his buttons done up. They hadn't expected the girls to be home so soon, their dinner was only half eaten as they'd spent a lot of time caught up in a heated moment.

"Mum!" Nicole rushed over to the table and slammed into her mother's body, her arms encircling Charlie's waist as she hugged tightly.

Charlie looked down at the mess of blonde hair, her youngest daughters face buried into her stomach. "Whoa, sweetie, what's the matter?" Charlie placed a hand on Nicole's back rubbing softly as she looked over at Ruby for answers.

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "I think she needs some reassurance that you're still going to be around for her and that Brax does want us around"

Charlie raised her eyebrow clearly wanting more of an explanation. "Mum, Brax is the first guy you've ever dated around Nic. It's always just been the three of us"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **

_**I'll have part two up once you guys have your reviews in (:**_


	13. Meetings & Reassurance

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Awesomeesis2: Glad you love the chemistry between Chax. Ruby is sixteen and Nicole is nine.  
Love4EverAlways: Here is your update, and I am so happy that you love my story. Brax does love the girls as much as he loves Charlie but I'm not quite sure they understand that yet. Hope you enjoy the update.  
RoRo90: Thank you for this great review! Brax is definitely smitten with the girls as well as Charlie, Nicole just needs that reassurance that she will always be important. I felt that it would only flow well if there were some realistic reactions; Nicole's never seen Charlie with a man so it was only natural for her to have some insecurities. Oh, you aren't the only one who is soft; Bianca's been facing her own battles since the death of Rocco. Hope you enjoy this update!  
Laura: Glad you loved the twist with Bianca/Harley/Heath. Poor Nicole needs some reassurance which I'm sure will be provided. And Chax will definitely be making up for any time cut short next chapter!  
Izzy09: Thank you for your reviews on chapter nine – twelve, I definitely don't mind that they are late; I still love to hear what you think! I am glad you think my story is addicting and that you think I write Chax well.  
Lazza77: There is some Heath/Harley this chapter but I plan on putting in the girls reactions next chapter (: Thank-you for letting me know what you would like to see, I will definitely work something out for the next chapter, maybe a Brax and girls day out.  
JS: There was defiantly lots going on that chapter, poor Nicole was going through something but I feel as though all she'll need is some reassurance. The Bianca/Harley thing was pretty obvious, the girls won't appear with Bianca in this chapter but I might do a little something next chapter, will be good to do their reactions! The Chax moments are my favourite to write, this have definitely been building up, so I have a little something at the end of this chapter but I might have a little something planned for the next ;) Thank you, we are very excited to have one of each.  
FrankElza: Thank you for your reviews on both chapters. I know part one of this was a bit long, but I don't think this part is a long as the last. Enjoy!**

_**Here is part two, it's been ready for a little bit, but my Fanfiction has been playing up. But I finally have managed to get it upload so enjoy!**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story.  
Please enjoy chapter Twelve!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Part Two -  
Meetings &amp; Reassurance. **_

_**20th Of January, 2016.**_

Heath followed Bianca into the apartment, looking around the cosy two bedroom place. It wasn't a place he had ever pictured her in but that didn't matter at the moment, his heart was racing at the thought of meeting his son, well, potential son. He knew that it was responsible to ask for a dna test, especially before he decided to tell the girls of their brother.  
For all he knew at the moment Bianca could just be trying to get back into their lives and was using the baby as an excuse.

Bianca looked over at Heath nervously; she could see in his facial expression that he was clearly lost in thought. "I'll just go and deal with the babysitter, um…" She gestured to the grey sofa. "Make yourself comfortable" She placed her back down on the arm chair before walking off in the direction of one of the bedrooms.

Heath watched her walk away as he approached the sofa, his fist clenching slightly at his side at the sight of the picture on the end table, a young April and Darcy building sand castles on the bench. He didn't expect it; he had assumed that since Bianca left them that she wouldn't have wanted reminders hanging around.  
He looked up when he heard the front door close, assuming it was the babysitter that had left. He turned to look at the bedroom door, his heart beginning to beat faster at the sight of Bianca exiting the room with a little baby in her arms.

Bianca held onto Harley tightly within herself she couldn't begin to voice how much it scared her to introduce the little boy to Heath. She knew that as Harley's father he had every right to take him from her, and that was terrifying. "Heath, this is Harley" She set down gently on the sofa beside her husband, the sleepy baby still wrapped within her arms.

Heath ran his tongue over his bottom lip, looking down at the little boy. "Harley" He mused; it was a name that he would have chosen, a name that he had wanted for Rocco in the beginning.

Bianca nodded slowly. "Um, I picked it. I told Jess that you loved that name. That it would have been Rocco's" She spoke her sons name without a flinch which was different, since having Harley with her and being forced to care for him, her nerves around children had calmed and she'd been able to speak about her son to Harley, helping her to cope.

Heath rubbed his hands on his pants; looking at Harley he wasn't sure if he would indeed need a dna test. The boy looked exactly like he did, and Rocco had. He had the Braxton genes.  
He wasn't sure how to comment on the name, it was thoughtful of Bianca to share with Jess the name he loved but it didn't help ease his anger at her. "I want to, uh, hold him" Heath gestured to the baby but he noticed that Bianca's arms immediately tightened around the baby and her face had a look of dread on it. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bianca swallowed, she knew her fear of Heath running of Harley was probably going to be inevitable and she had to learn how to deal with it. "Nothing" She whispered moving to gently place Harley in Heath's arms.

Heath looked down at the baby in his arms. "Hey Harley" He whispered. "You look just like me you know which means you're bound to be handsome"

Bianca swallowed as she watched the scene in front of her. She knew Heath was a good father; he was dedicated and it was part of the reason she had forced herself to leave. She knew Heath would want more children and she just wasn't sure if she could give that to him.

^..^

Brax looked over at Ruby as they listened to Nicole's cries coming from the bedroom. Charlie had taken her into a separate room in hopes of calming her down so that they could talk but the nine year old was acting oddly out of character. Brax had never seen her act in such a way; she was usually fairly honest about her feelings and never threw a tantrum.

Ruby stared at Brax as she listened to her sister's cries; she sort of understood where Nicole was coming from. Brax was a nice guy, he had helped them out so much but now that he was dating their mother and not just her friend things would change. It wasn't like he was just getting a girlfriend; he was getting a package deal, two children.  
He'd make a great dad; she had no doubts about that. The way he acts when around his nieces but she didn't know if he was really for instant parenthood to two children who weren't biologically his. It made sense that he would want to spend time alone with Charlie but how much time would he want that didn't include them.

"Rubes, you okay?"

Ruby nodded slightly. "I'm fine. I just hate hearing her cry"

Brax could tell that hadn't been exactly what the teenager had been thinking about. He took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Do you want to talk?"He offered, he wasn't really sure the teenager would open up to him. In all truth he spent more time with Nicole then he did Ruby, he wasn't quite sure how he was meant to react around the teenager.

Ruby took a seat beside him. "We don't have to, I'm just…"

"Thinking about what Nicole is going through?" Brax guessed.

"Kind of. I had to share my mother when Roman became a part of our lives, so that part doesn't really bother me but…"

Brax could see the hesitation in her eyes but she quickly averted her gaze from him to the bench top. He wanted Ruby to be able to talk to him; he wanted her to be able to trust him. The girls were a part of his life now, just as Charlie was and he didn't want them to feel as though they were any less important than their mother. "What does bother you?"

Ruby sighed quietly; she didn't know how to explain it to him without offending him. "I…" She paused, rolling the words over in her head. "I know you will want to spend time alone with mum, it's understandable but I was wondering how much time you want with her that won't include us? Mum's the only parent we've had and I can't imagine not having her around"

Brax's features softened, he never wanted the girls to feel like they would lose their mother. "Of course I would like to spend some time alone with your mum, maybe a date night for the two of us once a month. Or just some time alone if you and Nicole went out for a few hours but you never have to worry about losing her Ruby. You and your sister are a part of your mother and I want you around, you never have to worry about not being included" He could see the relief flooding through her eyes only to be replaced with another worry. "Is there something else that's the matter?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip, she knew Brax had only just recently started dating their mother so the topic seemed like one that shouldn't be discussed but she knew her mind wouldn't rest until she knew the answer. "Do you see yourself having other children with my mother?"

Brax's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't been expecting that. "Oh, um, well…"

"It's just that, if you did have other children then they would be tied to you and mum through blood…"

"You're worried about where you would fit into the family?" Brax questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby nodded slightly. "Nicole and I aren't biologically connected to you. And I know it's still early but it just something I can't get off my mind. Dating someone who already has kids can't be easy…"

Brax smiled reassuringly. "Kids are something your mother and I will discuss when the time is right but for now you and Nicole are all we need in our lives. I'd rather spend my time getting to know you and your sister; I want to help you out where I can. But I also want you to know, I'm not going to force myself into the role of being your father, whatever our relationship turns into I want it to come naturally"

Ruby smiled as she looked over at Brax. "You're really amazing"

"I know" Brax chuckled. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, I think I do"

…

Charlie sighed as she finally managed to get Nicole to sit down beside her instead of on her lap; she knew the young girl was still crying silently. She wanted to hear from Nicole the reasons behind the way she was acting; she didn't want to assume anything. "Honey, I want you to tell me what the matter is" Charlie whispered softly, she was hoping Nicole had calmed down enough to actually speak.

Nicole held onto her mother tightly refusing to look at her. "Ruby told you"

"I know, but I want to hear it from you. I want you to tell me why you're upset" She knew the conversation had to be had, and Charlie felt like kicking herself because she hadn't thought of it earlier. Feeling the dampness in her shirt, she felt even worse. "Hey" Charlie rubbed her daughter's back. "It's okay, baby"

"No it's not" Nicole sobbed. "I don't want you to forget about me"

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut. "I could never forget about you"

"But you will if you spend a lot of time with Brax without me. I thought he liked me too" Nicole clutched her mother tighter.

Charlie frowned; the second piece of Nicole's sentence was not one she understood. "What do you mean, sweetie? Of course Brax likes you"

Nicole shook her head. "No. He wanted to get rid of Ruby and me tonight"

Charlie pulled her daughter away from her slightly, ignoring her daughters protests as she tilted the nine year olds chin up so that they were looking at each other. "Is that what this is about? Honey, Brax didn't want to get rid of you. He thought you would enjoy some time with your sister. Brax likes you and he doesn't want to get rid of you"

Nicole's bottom lip quivered. "Are you sure?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course, sweetie. Listen to me, Brax knows that you and Ruby are my number one priority and that you'll always come first. He's okay with that and he does want you around, he wants to be a family" She was sure it was too early to be staying things like that, but for once she had no doubt in her mind that it was what Brax wanted, he'd been so good to her and the girls, she wasn't sure she wanted to picture a life without him anymore.

Nicole sniffled, she liked the sound of Brax wanting to be a part of her family, it was different having someone else to look up too. "I want Brax to be family" She whispered.

Charlie kissed the top of her head. "I love you sweetie, I never want you to doubt that. Okay?"

"Okay mummy. I love you too" Nicole hugged her tighter just as Ruby through the door open.

"Ruby" Charlie scolded.

Ruby had the decency to look sheepish before she walked further into the room. "Sorry, are you finished? Brax said we can have ice-cream and watch a movie" She frowned. "He said Nicole can choose the movie though"

Nicole smiled as she scooted off the bed. "Mum, can we have sprinkles on the ice-cream?"

Charlie could see some of her daughter's natural smile and happiness returning. "I think I can make that happen. Why don't you two go and sit with Brax, and Nic…" She turned to her daughter. "I think you should let Ruby help chose the movie"

Nicole nodded as she gripped her sister's hand and pulled her towards the living room. "Okay mum" She gripped her big sisters hand a little tighter when she spotted Brax sitting on the sofa, she didn't want him to think she was a brat for how she behaved earlier in the night. She really did like Brax; she just didn't want to lose her mother.

Brax looked up when he heard footsteps, smiling softly when he saw Nicole standing with Ruby; it was easy to tell the youngest Buckton had been crying. "Hey, you feel better now?"

"Yes" Nicole whispered as she watched Brax pat the couch next to him, she knew that meant he wanted her to come sit with him so she immediately dropped Ruby's hand and walked around to climb onto the couch beside him. "I'm sorry about before, Brax. I ruined your dinner" She spoke softly, she knew if she hadn't wanted to come home so soon that her mother and Brax would have been able to finish their meal.

Brax shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're more important than dinner" He saw her smile at that.

"Ruby, you can choose the movie" Nicole said as she scooted across the couch closer to Brax. "Can I sit here?"

Brax grinned. "Sure you can" He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into his side. "I'm really happy you're feeling better, I don't like it when my favourite girls are sad"

Nicole peeked up. "I'm one of your favourites?" Her mouth gaping a little.

Brax chuckled. "You sure are" He kissed the top her head, catching Charlie's eyes as she observed him from the kitchen, he winked at her.  
He wanted the three Buckton girls in his life, not just one.

…

"Are you sure about this?" Brax asked as he closed his bedroom door, his eyes focused on Charlie who stood at the end of his bed biting her bottom lip. "You don't have to…"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Would you please shut up?"

Brax's eyes widened slightly as he heard the giggle escape her lips. "What did you just say to me?" He took a few steps towards her and grabbed her waist pulling her against his body.

"I told you to shut up" She whispered cheekily in his ear before pulling out of his arms and jumping onto the bed. "Come on" She beckoned him with her finger.

Brax stared at her, it wasn't like they had come into the bedroom to do anything other than sleep, he'd told her once and he'd tell her a million times that he wouldn't force sex until she was completely ready. But she insisted on coming with him and at least sleeping in the same bed as him, his head had raced at the thought of having her in his arms all night but he again was worried that she was only doing it for his benefit. "Charlie"

Charlie huffed as she wriggled back under the blankets. "Are you going to stand over there all night?" She teased.

Brax exhaled, it was clear she was happy with this arrangement and a part of him felt delighted. He pulled his shirt over his head, thankful that he had put trackies on after his shower. He looked up to see Charlie was staring at him, her eyes glued to his naked torso, he chuckled. "Going to stare at me all night long, babe?" He asked as he crawled into the bed beside her.

Charlie smirked. "Maybe I will" She squealed as Brax's arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so her head was resting on her chest. "Brax" She scolded light-heartedly.

Brax laughed, moving his fingers through her hair. "What? I wanted to have you close to me"

"Mmm" She hummed, her fingers tracing a love heart onto his skin. "I can't argue with that, it does feel particularly nice to be up against your body"

He groaned as she wriggled a little, it was going to be a lot harder then he thought to have her in bed next to him. Reaching down he tilted her chin up so that they were looking at each other. "Quit moving" His voice was strained which only caused her to wriggle a little bit more.

"You mean stop this?" She squirmed causing her shirt to ride up her body leaving it so their skin was in direct contact.

He groaned. "You're going to make tonight very torturous Charlotte" He pulled her body on top of his, their faces close together, he noticed that she was biting her bottom lip and he reached up tugging gently to release it. "You are…"

Charlie leaned in and kissed him before he had a chance to speak, her hands reaching behind his head to pull him closer to her.  
One of his hands rested on her hip the other on the curve of her bottom, she was so tempting yet he knew he wouldn't take this any further then she wanted.

Charlie pulled back, licking her bottom lip. "Is that all you have Darryl Braxton? And here I was thinking you were a good kisser" She teased him, pouting slightly.

Brax raised his eyebrow, flipping them over so she was on her back and he was leaning over her. "I'll show you who's a good kisser" He leaned down and captured her lips.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	14. Meetings & The Accident

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**RoRo90: Glad you liked the chapter! That's exactly what I aimed for with the pictures at Bianca's. I wanted you reader to question. I really love the Charlie/Brax/Girls dynamic and how they are becoming a family.  
Laura: I can imagine that Nicole would be the vulnerable sister in that situation. I really can't wait to write Brax in more of a fatherly role which you will see next chapter. Aw, I don't think anyone wanted to see Brax move on in the show but to be honest if anyone I was glad it was Ricky!  
Lazza77: Glad you loved it, especially Brax and Ruby's talk. I didn't actually plan to write that I just came up with it at the last moment.  
FrankElza: Glad you liked reading the subtly of Ruby's feelings over Nicole's. I wanted both girls to have their own concerns. I am happy you liked the moments between Heath and Bianca, and that I was clear enough with both their thoughts over Harley. **

_**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I won't make excuses! This is part one, part two will be up as soon as I get a free moment. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story.  
Please enjoy chapter Thirteen!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Part One -  
Meetings &amp; The Accident. **_

_**26th Of January, 2016.**_

Charlie wiped her hands nervously on her pants, she didn't understand why she was feeling so unnerved by the idea of meeting the principle of Summerbay high. It made it a little worse to know that he was a friend of Brax's; she didn't want to do anything to embarrass the man that had become her boyfriend. "I don't know if I can do this" Her words were not louder than a whisper as they were only meant of her. She couldn't begin to imagine what the principle would think of her. A mother who had allowed her family to become homeless, a mother who hadn't sent her children to school for quite some time.

"Charlie"

Charlie looked up at the sound of her name being called. Brax was standing a few feet away from her with a curious but concerned expression. "Huh?" She immediately closed her eyes knowing that didn't sound very intelligent at all.

"Is everything alright?" Brax raised his eyebrow, placing the menus on the edge of the table before walking closer to her. "You don't seem yourself"

Charlie didn't want to lie to him and the truth came spilling from her mouth before she could stop it. "I'm nervous. I'm not an ideal mother; I can only imagine what he will think of me"

Brax placed his right hand on her arm, using his left to tilt her chin up so their eyes were connected. He absolutely loathed the thought of anyone judging Charlie for her pervious situation but he knew that Zac wouldn't do that. The whole town of Summerbay was to kind to look down on someone because of their past. "Charlie, Zac is a friend, he won't judge you" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're a great mother, Charlie. The girls are well-behaved; you have done so well with them. Don't let your nerves get the better of you, you can do this"

Charlie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She desperately wanted to believe what Brax was saying but it was hard because she knew what it was liked to be judged. "You're going to stay the whole time, right?"

Brax cupped her face within his hands. "Of course. Come on, you are strong enough to do this" He kissed her cheek and then her lips. "And I'll be with you every step of the way"

Charlie leaned against him, her arms wrapping around his mid-section. "Good. Because I don't think I could do this without you"

…

Heath held onto Darcy's hand as they approached the park, he wasn't sure why he agreed to this, every inch of him was begging for him to protect his daughter from her mother. Yet he also knew he couldn't deny Darcy the chance to speak to Bianca and ask the questions that she needed to.  
Looking into the distance he could see her sitting on the park bench in a white dress, the pram wasn't anywhere in sight which was what they agreed upon. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Harley but he didn't want to tell Darcy or April about the little boy until the paternity results came back. He knew they would still be waiting a few days for those so he asked Bianca to get a babysitter.  
He was still so angry at woman who was the mother of his girls, he didn't know where to place that anger but it only seemed to increase when she commented that he had moved on from Jess quickly. It was only then he found out she had jumped to the conclusion that he was seeing Charlie. He'd corrected her and their last meeting had been left on tense terms. He knew he couldn't let that affect today though, after all this was Darcy's chance.

"Is that her?" Darcy tugged gently on her father's hand using her index finger to point in the direction of the park bench.

Heath nodded slowly. "Yes, that's Bianca"

Darcy looked up at her father, her facial expression portraying how nervous she was feeling. "Will she answer my questions?"

Heath looked down at his daughter, seeing the nervousness in her eyes. "I think she'll try her best" He tried to sound positive but within himself he wasn't sure he wanted Darcy to know the complete truth about everything. He hoped that Bianca still had that maternal instinct within her to know what was appropriate for a nine year old to hear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Darcy confirmed. "But you'll stay with me right?"

Heath placed an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her into his side. "I'm not going anywhere, honey" He promised, the thought of leaving her alone with Bianca sent shivers down his spine. He was not prepared to do that. "Bianca" He greeted her as they arrived at the park bench.

Bianca glanced at Heath briefly but her eyes were focused on Darcy. The little girl had only been three the last time they had seen each other and now she was a young girl, a nine year old. She'd grown over the last six years and now looked so much like her father. "Hi" Bianca whispered, her heart clenching when she realised she didn't know how to act around the girl that was her daughter.

Darcy smiled shyly. "Hi"

"You've grown up so much" The words escaped Bianca's lips before she realised what she was saying, she heard Heath scoff quietly to himself and it made her feel vulnerable.

"I'm nine now" Darcy told her. "Where have you been?" The question was direct but Darcy had never been one for subtlety.

Bianca took a seat on the bench once again, Darcy choosing to stay standing. "I have been living in Melbourne" She didn't bother to state all the other places she'd stayed just the most recent.

Darcy looked up at her father and then back at the woman who had left her. "I…"

Bianca could see that Darcy was struggling with the next question. "It's okay Darcy, you can ask me anything and I'll try to answer it"

Darcy breathed deeply. "Why did you come back?"

Bianca bit her bottom lip, she knew this question would come up and she hadn't prepared an answer. She was aware that Heath wasn't ready to tell the girls about Harley until the dna test came back. She wanted nothing more than to tell Darcy the whole truth but she knew the nine year old didn't need to hear that. "I missed this place" She finally murmured.

Darcy crossed her arms. "Did you miss me, did you miss April?"

Bianca felt her heart clench, she immediately nodded. "Of course I missed you and your sister. I missed you girls every day I was gone"

"Why did you leave?"

Bianca looked up, her eyes darting to Heath who quickly turned away, Bianca knew it was because he couldn't stand to look at her without hurting. The truth of why she left is not something she wanted to tell her little girl, it wasn't a pretty story but she also knew she couldn't lie to her because if she did then their first conversation in six years would be built partly on lies. "I…" Bianca pursed her lips. "I wasn't well, when your brother passed away I struggled and I didn't want you to see that so I left but I…" She looked Darcy in the eye. "I missed you every day, Darce. It wasn't an easy decision to leave"

Darcy bit her bottom lip, she only remembered Rocco a little bit, most of what she knew was what her dad and April had told her. "Are you going to stay here now, in Summerbay" The young girl clarified.

Bianca again felt her gaze darting towards Heath for guidance on the answer but she found him looking at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly curious as to the answer. "Well that's something your dad and I will need to talk about" The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. She didn't have any real plans for the future beyond arriving in Summerbay. She wasn't sure how she would go seeing Heath and their girls around town with Harley when the baby went to live with his father. It would be difficult. She'd come to love Harley as her own and it would be devastating to let him go.  
But Bianca also knew if she left Summerbay again then any relationship she wanted to have with her daughters would immediately become impossible.

Darcy looked up at her dad and then back at her mother. "I missed you while you were gone"

Bianca couldn't believe how innocent her baby looked. "And I missed you sweetheart"

…

"Brax"

Brax pulled away from Charlie as Zac and his partner Leah entered the restaurant. "Hey mate" He left go of Charlie completely to shake his friend's hand. "Hey Leah"

Leah smiled, she still couldn't believe that someone had managed to capture Darryl Braxton's heart but as she looked behind him to the woman standing by the bar she could certainly see why Brax was smitten. "Hi Brax" She greeted him before reaching forward to shake Charlie's hand. "You must be Charlie, the woman who managed to take Brax off the market"

Brax chuckled as he saw Charlie blush. "This is Charlie" He pulled her closer. "Thanks for coming. I know those boys of your probably wanted to keep you busy"

Leah shook her head. "Are you kidding, this is a relief. I feel like I haven't had a moment to enjoy adult conversation in weeks"

Zac rolled his eyes. "What am I? A child?"

"Sometimes" Leah teased as they took a seat. "I bet you know how it is Charlie, sometimes you just need to sit down and enjoy some time around those that aren't your children"

Charlie smiled. "I certainly do. Defeats the purpose today though since I actually want to talk about my kids"

"And we are happy to help in any way we can. You've got one in high school?" Zac asked.

"Ruby" Charlie confirmed. "She actually was at the New Years Eve party, your son hosted?"

Leah nodded. "Sweet girl she is"

Brax noticed Charlie wasn't shaking anymore and seemed to be getting over her nerves. Leah and Zac had that affect on people, they were calming and non-threatening. "How about I organise something to eat and some drinks?"

Zac looked over at his friends. "Sounds great mate. We can take a seat, get to know each other" He noticed that Leah was already leading Charlie towards a table. "How about I give you a hand, leave those two alone for a few minutes"

Leah took the seat across from Charlie. "This is long overdue. I have been wondering about the woman who stole Brax's heart"

Charlie giggled, she knew how Leah felt though, the meeting was long overdue. She felt like she barely knew anyone in the town of Summerbay. "I know. Brax did mention you own the diner, I've only been their once but it's really lovely"

"Thank-you. I co-own it with a friend, Irene; I want to hold onto it so I have something to give to the boys when they are grown"

"You have three sons?"

Leah laughed. "Yes, three incredibly loud boys. Matt is the oldest at sixteen, I am his guardian technically not his mother. Then we have Ryan, my stepson from a previous marriage, he is ten. And our youngest is my son VJ, he is nine"

Charlie's eyes widened a little; she couldn't imagine life with three boys. "They must keep you rather busy"

"They sure do. We also have Zac's niece and nephew in week on week off care. Evie and Oscar, they are fifteen" Leah smiled as she thought of her family; as much as it had grown over the years she couldn't be prouder of the children and Zac. "Brax mentioned you have two girls, I've met Ruby…"

"My youngest is Nicole, the same age as VJ" Charlie told her. "I couldn't imagine life without them"

"I know how that feels"

Brax and Zac approached the table with glasses in each hand. "How is it going ladies?" Brax asked though he didn't need a verbal answer because the smile on Charlie's face told him all he needed to know.

"Great" Leah smiled. "I was just about to invite Charlie to girl's night"

…

"Come on Ruby, it'll be fun" April begged. "It's the first time we've all been able to catch up over summer. You'll get to meet everyone and make some friends"

Ruby bit her bottom lip; she knew April really wanted to do this mainly so she could forget about her mother being back in town. "I don't know, April, I promised mum I'd look after Nicole today" Ruby looked over at her younger sister who was eating mac an cheese at the kitchen table.

"Bring her" April shrugged as though it didn't bother her. "Matt's babysitting today as well so Nic will get to meet VJ and Ryan. Come on Ruby, it'll be fun"

Ruby stared at her new found friend, she knew April was keen to go and Ruby wanted to join them but she wasn't sure how her mum would feel if she left the house without permission with Nicole. "April…"

"Please" April begged. "I'll tell your mum it was my idea. We can right her and Brax a note"

Ruby sighed. "Did you ask your dad if you could go?"

April frowned; her look was clearly of distaste. "He is off with Darcy speaking to that woman who assumes she can call herself my mother. He'll be fine with it just grab your beach gear, we need to leave now if we want to catch the bus"

Ruby could see the want in April's eyes and she sighed. "Okay. Nic, come on let's get our bathes and a towel. We are going with April to the beach"

Nicole looked up with a smile. "Can we go to the restaurant to see mum and Brax?"

April looked over at the blonde haired girl. "We aren't going to the beach here; we are going to Mangrove River to Wilson's beach. Come on"

…

Ruby held onto Nicole's hand as they walked up to the large group of teenagers, she was slightly nervous about meeting everyone even though April had said a million times that she would get along with everyone really well. It was hard since April was really her only friend, she had never had any while being on the streets since they weren't often in the same place and nobody had wanted to be friends with a homeless girl.  
Seeing Casey amongst the crowd made her smile with relief, at least she happened to know someone else there, though things were still new between them, so new that they hadn't spent much time together since their date.

"If it isn't Ruby Buckton, here I was thinking I would never see you again" Casey teased as he walked up to meet them. "And you must be Nicole"

Ruby smiled at him. "Hi little Braxton" She teased before looking down at her younger sister. "Nic, this is Casey, he's Brax and Heath's little brother"

Nicole looked up at him, she was clearly wary of him. "Hi" She spoke shyly.

Casey smiled at her. "Hi. How about I introduce you girls since April has taken off" He looked over at the brunette who was now sitting by Dex's side, leaning heavily against him. He knew by the way Heath had been talking that April had been going through a tough time since she found out Bianca was back in town. "You have to remember some of these guys from Matt's party right…"

Ruby nodded slightly, a few of the faces looked familiar but not many. "I remember Matt and April's boyfriend Dex. You obviously" She grinned. "I can't really remember any other names…"

Casey nodded. "Right well, the couple that is cuddled up beside Dex and April is Indi and Romeo. Indi is Dex's sister. Sasha is their half-sister, that's her over there with Evie, Oscar, Josh and Maddy. Evie and Oscar are twins" He pointed over to Matt who was standing talking to three young boys. "That there are Matt's younger brothers Ryan and VJ, and their mate Jett"

"Wow" Ruby murmured, it was a lot to take in and she had no doubt that she wouldn't remember everyone's name. "That's…"

"A lot of people?" Casey guessed. "Yeah, I know. Come on we can introduce Nicole to the boys and then we'll introduce you to everyone properly"

...

Brax sat on the couch in his office with Charlie straddling his lap, his hands were placed firmly on her hips holding her in place as with every movement he began to grow uncomfortable and he didn't think she'd appreciate having sex in his office so soon into their relationship.  
He was surprised at how affectionate she was being but he put it down to gratitude and that didn't make him feel good either. He didn't want Charlie to ever think she had to repay him like this.

"Did I say thank you?" Charlie whispered as she rested her forehead against his. She had been so nervous about getting the girls enrolled in school but Zac and Leah had been so helpful, Zac had promised to get the papers to her to start Ruby's enrolment only requesting that the girl undergo a quick test to determine what level she was at. And he'd also told her that he would contact the primary school teacher and give her Charlie's details.

Brax leaned back as Charlie ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "You did" Brax said as he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she allowed. "How about date night?" He whispered breathlessly.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss, slightly shocked; she thought that since Brax had captured her heart that dates wouldn't come. She'd learnt not to expect anything after her relationship with Roman. "Date night?"

Brax smirked at her shocked expression. "Yes. Date night. You and me" Brax kissed her lips briefly. "Why do you not want to be alone with me?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "I want nothing more than to…" She frowned as Brax's phone started ringing really loudly. "You should get that" She told him when he went to throw his mobile to the other side of the couch.

Brax huffed but held the phone up to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Uncle Brax, umm, you need to come to the hospital. Ruby, Nicole, Casey and well…can you just come?"

Brax sat up straighter at his niece's words, Charlie frowning at the look on his face. "Is everyone okay April? What happened?" As far as he knew Ruby and Nicole were meant to be at home.

"Yeah everyone's fine, well, Ryan is hurt but…I couldn't call dad and they won't let us leave without an adult"

"I'll be there in ten" He shut the phone. "We have to go to the hospital. Ruby and Nicole are there, don't worry they are fine. I didn't get all the details but we should go"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**

_**Kids of Summerbay:**_

_**Indi &amp; Romeo – 17  
April, Ruby, Matt, Dex &amp; Casey – 16  
Evie, Oscar, Josh, Maddy &amp; Sasha – 15  
Jett &amp; Ryan – 10  
VJ, Darcy &amp; Nicole – 9 **_

_**Anyone else notice there aren't as many girls as boys on the show currently so I added some of the older cast. **_


	15. Meetings & The Accident Part Two

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**RoRo90: Sorry, it has taken me so long to update. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I am glad you love the Chax relationship. Heath is trying to do what is best for everyone in his situation.  
FanFicForYou: Thankyou for reviewing the last few chapters, it's nice that you take the tie to do that. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I am sorry it's taken so long.  
Laura: Glad you loved the chapter. So sorry this one has taken so long.  
Lazza77: I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it has taken so long.  
FrankElza: Thank-you.  
JS: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long. I am back now and I will try to update more often, I generally write when my children are napping. Glad you are loving the Chax relationship.  
FanFiction.79: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I hope you enjoy it. **

_**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. It hasn't turned out quite how I wanted it but I do hope you enjoy it.**_

**Thank-you to all those reviewed, warms my heart to see that you all love the idea of this story.  
Please enjoy chapter thirteen part two!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Part Two -  
Meetings &amp; The Accident. **_

_**26th Of January, 2016.**_

"April"

Brax called out his niece's name as he walked out of the elevator doors with Charlie beside him, his eyes quickly darted around for Ruby and Nicole but he couldn't see them though he tried to remain calm as he was almost certain Charlie was already freaking out enough beside him.

Charlie glanced up at Brax. "I can't see them" She looked around once again, her heart racing inside her chest. She wouldn't stop worrying until she had them in her arms and saw that they were unharmed but to be honest with herself she wasn't even sure why the girls had been out of the house without permission. Ruby had promised to look after Nicole all day while she spoke with Zac and Leah before continuing to work the afternoon shift with Brax. It wasn't like either of the girls to just go out without at least checking with her first. "Where are they?"

Brax looked away from Charlie to scan the room once more, relief flooding through his body when he saw Ruby and Nicole huddled with April on a couch in the far corner. "There" He pointed across at them.

Charlie sighed in relief as she hurried towards them. "Ruby. Nicole"

"Mum" Nicole through her arms around her mother squeezing her tightly.

Charlie ran her hand through Nicole's blonde hair. "What happened? Are you okay?" Charlie asked looking at Ruby with a concerned gaze, her eyes darting to April briefly but the teenager was looking at the ground, Charlie taking it as a sign that she was refusing to meet her Uncle's gaze.

"We are fine" Ruby told her mother, she felt extremely guilty when she saw the worry in her mum's expression. "I promise"

"Thank-god" Charlie pulled her into a hug squishing Nicole between them. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you both. You scared me"

"Sorry" Ruby whispered against her mother's shoulder. She could only imagine the panic that would have gone through her mother's mind when she heard they were at the hospital.

Brax looked at his niece, curiosity spread through him. He could simply tell by the way she was refusing to meet his eye that she had been doing something he wouldn't approve of. "Where were you?"

April knew the question was directed at her; she looked up and swallowed as she saw the look on Brax's features. She'd called him instead of her father because she knew he had taken Darcy to see Bianca and the last thing she wanted was for Bianca to turn up at the hospital with them. "Wilson's beach"

Brax glared, that wasn't something he had expected. "Wilson's beach?! What on earth were you thinking? You know better than to step a foot into Mangrove River" His voice was hard, Heath had his reasons for forbidding his daughters to enter that town without him and Brax agreed with his younger brother. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"I know" April whispered as she glanced back towards the ground. "I'm sorry"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Just because you are angry at Bianca does not give you the right to disobey your father" He glanced towards Charlie and her daughters before another thought overcame him. "What possessed you into taking Ruby and Nicole with you?"

Charlie looked over at Brax at that remark. "Brax, you can't put that on April. Ruby is old enough to make her own decisions"

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I know April she wouldn't have given Ruby much of a choice"

Ruby looked over at Brax, more guilt flooding her body, she could only imagine the inconvenience that he was experiencing by being here instead of at work where he and her mum were meant to be. He had been so kind to her and now this was what she was doing to repay him. "Brax, it wasn't her fault, I agreed to go"

Brax nodded briefly though his eyes never left April. "What happened?"

April's gaze flashed up to her Uncle's, she knew this would not go over well with hm. When she noticed his impatient expression she swallowed. "Romeo and Dex were drinking, I didn't know that" She quickly clarified when she noticed her Uncle's eyes darken. "We were all getting ready to go in the water and Ryan was begging us all to learn how to surf. Romeo and Dex offered to teach him"

Brax interrupted her. "They were underage and under the influence in the water teaching a child how to surf?" His eyes darkened. "Exactly where did they get the alcohol from?"

April twisted her hands nervously in front of her, she didn't want to get her boyfriend into trouble but the last thing she wanted to do was anger her Uncle further and then he tell her father. "Angelo's" She whispered.

Brax glared, two teenage boys were about to find themselves fired. "They stole from my restaurant" He shook his head; he honestly didn't think either boy had it in them to steal from the former leader of the Riverboys. "Unbelievable. Have Leah and Zac been called?" He looked over his shoulder at Matt and VJ who were sitting on a couch, VJ was curled under Matt's arm, the older boy had his head rested against the wall and eyes closed. He didn't look to good. "Has he been drinking?"

April looked past him at Matt, immediately she shook her head. "No, he hasn't. And yes they have been called; they were leaving home straight away"

Brax looked back at her. "Were you drinking?"

April shook her head immediately. "No!" She exclaimed, she knew her father would kill her if she had a drink without his permission.

Charlie looked at her daughter. "And you?"

Ruby shook her head; she was a little annoyed her mother would even doubt her when it came to drinking. She knew better then to drink without her mother's permission especially since she was underage. "I didn't drink"

"Good" Charlie touched the side of her daughters face. "What were you thinking, sweetie?" Charlie whispered but before Ruby could answer they were interrupted again.

"Ruby, I got you a juice…Brax?!"

Brax turned to his younger brother. "Ah, let me guess…you joined everyone down at Wilson's beach, despite April and yourself not being allowed there?"

Casey had the decency to look a little sheepish. "Yeah…"

"Were you drinking?"

"Nah Brax, you can't be serious" Casey shook his head, looking past his older brother his eyes feel on Ruby and then her mother. This wasn't how he envisioned meeting his brother's girlfriend/Ruby's mother. And even though they had only been on one date it was certainly not the impression he wanted to give Charlie, especially since he wanted to date her daughter. "Hi"

Charlie raised her eyebrow at the boy before her; he was the boy that had taken her daughter out. "Casey, right?"

Casey swallowed. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Miss Buckton"

Charlie exhaled, glancing at Ruby. She knew how much her daughter liked Casey and the idea of her teenager daughter dating absolutely terrified her. "Nice to meet you too Casey, though I thought it would be under better circumstances"

Casey felt his phone vibrate and he looked down quickly. "Uh, that's my mum. I have to go" He passed the juice to Ruby, giving her a soft smile. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye"

Ruby smiled at him. "Bye"

"Make sure you tell mum the truth!" Brax called after his younger brother before looking back at his niece. "Call your dad and tell him to meet us at the house" Seeing the look on April's face, he frowned; his nieces knew better then to question him. "Now"

"Yes Sir" April mumbled as she took her phone out of her pocket and walked down the corridor a little.

"I should get the girls home. I don't think I'll be back into work today" Charlie whispered to Brax.

Ruby glanced at her mother. "You should go back to work mum. I'll watch Nicole"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "I think we need to talk Ruby"

Ruby looked over at Brax; she didn't want to be an inconvenience. Having her mother at home meant that he would lose a waitress for the day. "But Brax will need you at work"

Brax glanced at the teenager. "Your more important than work, I'll call someone in to the cover the shift"

"Matt! VJ! What happened?" Leah ran over to her sons, her facial expression showing how distressed she was.

"Oscar! Evie!" Zac came into view behind Leah.

"Mum!" VJ uncurled himself from Matt and hugged his mum. "Is Ryan going to be okay?"

Leah looked up at Zac. "Can you…"

"I'll find out what's happening"

"Uncle Brax, dads going to head home now" April murmured.

"Come on, let's go" He clasped Zac on the shoulder. "Call me when you know how Ryan's doing"

Zac nodded. "I will mate"

^..^

"Can you tell me more about Melbourne?"

Heath ended the phone call and turned to look at his daughter. "Darcy, we have to go"

"But dad, mum was going to tell me more about Melbourne"

Bianca froze, her eyes darting to Heath and then back to Darcy. It was the first time Darcy had called her _mum_ since they'd been talking. It shocked her how easy it had slipped from her daughter's mouth. As she stared at the both of them the realisation of Heath's words suddenly hit her. "You're leaving?"

Heath nodded. "April needs me" He spoke gruffly.

Bianca almost flinched at the sound of her oldest daughter's name. she knew out of the two of them, April would take it harder but neither Heath or Darcy had mentioned her since they had met up, she assumed it was because April didn't want them to speak about her. "You should go then" She saw Darcy's face fall. "Hey now, don't be sad. I really enjoyed spending this time with you Darcy"

Darcy smiled slightly. "I did too. Can we see each other again soon?"

Bianca let her eyes drift to Heath who had his gaze fixed on Darcy. "Well…"

Darcy sighed. "I know, you have to speak to dad about it first"

Bianca nodded. "Yes"

"But you won't leave without saying good-bye, right?" Darcy asked quietly, pleading with her mother not to leave her again without saying a word.

"I'm not going anywhere for now" Bianca promised as they stood up. "You should go…" She gasped when Darcy hugged her tightly.

"I missed you"

Bianca placed her arms around Darcy, hugging tightly and kissing her head. "I missed you too, Darcy. I love you"

Darcy smiled as she pulled away. "I love you too"

Heath took his daughters hand. "I'll be in contact"

Bianca didn't get a chance to reply as he walked away taking Darcy with him. Her whole body felt like it was caving in as she thought about the possibility that it could be the last time she saw her daughter.

^..^

Charlie sat down on the couch beside Ruby; Brax had taken Nicole to drop off April so that they could have some time to talk. "You left the house without letting me know"

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry mum. April came over and she was pleading with me to go. I wasn't going to but I wanted to hang out and meet everyone before school started. I'm sorry I should have called"

Charlie licked her bottom lip as she thought about how to deal with the current situation. She had never seen this type of behaviour from Ruby since she never had the chance to behave like that. "You can't go out without letting me know Ruby. Can you imagine what I would have thought had I come home to find an empty house? I trusted you to spend the day with Nicole at home"

Ruby blinked, the guilt seeping into her body. She knew if her mother had come home to find an empty house that she would have immediately assumed the worst, it made her feel horrible. She didn't want to upset her mother. "I'm sorry"

"Do you do realise had you called things would have been different?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes"

Charlie placed her hand on Ruby's knee; her daughter looked up to meet her gaze. "I understand you are a teenager sweetheart and you are going to want to hang out with your friends. I completely understand this. But I never want you to go out and neglect to tell me where you will be. It's for safety reasons, you're my daughter and I always want you to be safe. Do you understand?"

Ruby blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes. "I do"

"As a teenager I have no doubt you'll eventually get into a little trouble but don't be dragging your sister into it" Charlie sighed. "I've never had to punish you before" She knew that it was a minor offense, the first thing Ruby had ever done but she knew she needed to at least give a little punishment so her daughter never did it again. She wanted to know her girls were safe at all times, it was important to her. "You're going to spend tomorrow cleaning up the backyard. Raking leaves. Trimming the hedges. Okay?"

Ruby grimaced, they had trees in the backyard which dropped tonnes of leaves but she nodded. "Yes mum"

"Good girl. I love you, Ruby, so much. The thought of anything happening to you…" Charlie hugged her daughter. "I can't lose you or Nicole, you are too important to me"

^..^

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Heath demanded to know. He was standing in front of his daughter who was seated at the kitchen table. Darcy was outside with her Uncle and Nicole.

April squirmed under her father's gaze. "I'm sorry"

Heath shook his head. "You know exactly why I don't want you in Mangrove River. The enemies your Uncle Brax and I made when we were younger…" Heath shook the thoughts from his head. "I don't want anything to happen to you, it's why I have this rule"

"Dad…"

"You went there. You disobeyed me because you're angry at your mother…"

"She's not my mother!"April interrupted.

Heath ignored her outburst and continued talking. "You're angry that I took Darcy to see her. April, I didn't force you to go. I know this is hard on you but if you start acting out the only thing it will get you is grounded"

"Dad…"

Heath raised his eyebrow. "You're grounded for a week. I don't want you sneaking off to Mangrove River, am I understood?"

April nodded. "Yes Sir"

Heath exhaled as he dropped into the seat beside her. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you honey?"

"Yeah, I know"

"If you need to talk about your…about Bianca, then I am here. Okay?"

April bit her bottom lip. "I know dad but I don't want to talk about her. I don't want to think about her. Our family is fine with just the three of us, we don't need her" April murmured before she stood up. "I'm going to my room"

Heath sighed as he watched his teenager walk away. April had no doubt struggled the hardest when Bianca had left; the only biological family that she had left had abandoned her. Bianca had looked after her since a young age, the two had been inseparable, April had called Bianca mum for years, it wasn't until Bianca left that April had started to call him dad. Clutching at the only parent she had left.  
Heath was heartbroken for her but he didn't want her to think that the family should only be the three of them. What would he tell her if and when the dna test came back, how would he explain Harley and why Bianca had him with her. It was a conversation he wasn't looking forward too.

^..^

Charlie rubbed moisturiser over her hands as she watched Brax climb into bed beside her and fling the blankets over himself. "Did you hear from Leah or Zac?"

Brax nodded. "Yeah. Ryan seems to be doing fine; they are keeping him in for observation. He has a concussion"

"What were those boys thinking?" Charlie shook her head. "They are lucky it wasn't a lot worse"

"Well they are certainly going to be fired. Drinking alcohol underage that they stole from my restaurant. They certainly won't be working for me anymore" Brax muttered, means he'd be down a few delivery boys. "Looks like Matt is getting the job he's been wanting"

Charlie pulled the blankets tighter around her as she moved to lie beside Brax. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Brax looked over at her.

"Leah said that Ryan is her stepson from a previous marriage. What happened to…"

"What happened to Dan? He died. Ryan's mother isn't a stable figure in his life so Leah maintained custody. Ryan's ten, he's lived with Leah most of his life, he was nearly three when she married Dan, four when Dan died and then Leah married Zac when he was five and a half. Ryan considers Leah and Zac his parents. VJ considers Zac is father, he was too young to really remember Dan, though his biological father was Vinnie, Leah's first love"

"Wow. And Matt, how does he…"

Brax smiled, Charlie had a curious smile which made her look cute. "Matt's only recently started living with Leah. He's sixteen now, he came to live with her just after his fifteenth birthday. His father had taken off leaving him with his younger sister, Matt couldn't provide for them both of course, so Ellie was the girls name I think, she went to live with an Aunt. Leah took Matt into her home after the Aunt couldn't afford to take them both; Matt had been sleeping on the beach which is where Leah found him"

"That's horrible"

Brax nodded. "He's had it tough. But Leah and Zac are the stable parents that he never had"

"She also mentioned something about twins"

"Oscar and Evelyn. Their mother died from cancer and their father passed away in a bomb explosion, though a lot went on in the lead up to their father dying, they were already living away from him. Zac and Hannah who is their Aunt had got them away from the cult"

"Cult?"

"Yeah. Zac and Leah share care with Hannah but over the last few weeks Zac's told me that Hannah's been distancing herself from the kids. They are fifteen and were around thirteen when this started"

"Those poor kids, all of them"

"It's tough but Leah and Zac are great parents. Anything else you want to know?"

Charlie shook her head. "No…actually, how did Heath go with April?"

Brax exhaled. "April's battling with Bianca returning, she doesn't want her to come back into their lives. Heath's trying to deal the best he can, Darcy wants to spend time with her mother but April wants the distance. It's hard"

Charlie placed her head on Brax's chest, cuddling into him. "I can only imagine"

"How'd you go with Ruby?"

Charlie traced her fingers over his stomach. "She is cleaning the backyard tomorrow but I don't think she'll do anything like that again. Do you mind if I ask why you and Heath don't like April and Darcy going to Mangrove River?"

Brax rubbed his fingertips down Charlie's arm, speaking about his past wasn't something they had done much of but he didn't want to lie to her. She didn't deserve that. "When we were younger Heath and I made a lot of enemies. They live in Mangrove River. The last thing we want is for the girls to get hurt so Heath and I agreed that Mangrove River was somewhere they should never go alone"

Charlie could hear in Brax's voice that there was more to the story but she didn't press him for details. He would tell her eventually, when he was comfortable. "Maybe Ruby and Nicole shouldn't go there either" She mumbled.

Brax hummed. "Good idea" He wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulled her swiftly on top of him. "How about we finish what we started in the office?"

"And what was that?" Charlie teased.

"Guess I'll have to remind you" He pulled her closer and kissed her, his lips locking onto hers.

Charlie giggled against his lips, he was absolutely perfect and she never wanted to lose him.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


End file.
